MI VIDA SE ILUMINO
by serena2012
Summary: una vida llena de soledad, odio y mentiras; tanto para Darien como para Serena, pero una de esas malas jugadas del padre de Serena les dara la oportunidad de a ellos de encontrar una nueva vida, una nueva esperanza, el amor e iluminar su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno me encanta estar otra vez por aquí….esta es una historia nueva, llena de amor, dolor intriga y maldad, espero que les guste la he escrito con todo el corazón y bueno mas adelante nos veremos, un saludo SERENA 2012!**

**MI VIDA SE ILUMINO**

**CAPITULO 1**

En una mansión en Tokio se estaba librando una discusión que al final de ella, solo traería dolor y mas dolor a una hermosa chica…

- Papá, tu no me puedes estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? – exclamo una hermosa rubia con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – no es verdad –

- es verdad Serena y no hay discusión – fue la respuesta llena de odio de un hombre de cabellos castaños – lo harás por las buenas o por las malas –

- no lo hare – dijo firmemente Serena – no me obligaras –

- lo harás y eso ya lo decidí, hoy mismo haremos lo que planee con el señor Mamoru Chiba…_ENTENDIDO…_- termino gritando y golpeando la mesa –

- _NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR HACER SEMEJANTE LOCURA…NO PUEDES_ – lo decía con tanto dolor y con lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –

- esta bien Serena, no tengo otra opción – dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisa cínica –

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto con mucho miedo –

- bueno pues si no quieres, tendré que hacer algo radical…sabes que tengo el poder suficiente para hacer lo que me venga en ganan ¿verdad? – la chica solo asintió – bueno destruiré la carrera de actriz que esta haciendo tu hermana, y Haruka no recibirá nada absolutamente nada para recuperarse….quieres algo mas para negarte ¿o también tengo que hacer algo contra Sammy? –

- tu no puedes hacerme eso – fue lo único que pudo decir – somos tus hijos, no puedes hacer eso –

- si destruí tus planes como doctora ¿porque no puedo hacerlo con tus hermanos? –

- no te creo, no lo harías –

- lo hago Serena, lo hice una vez y lo volveré hacer… te casaras con Darién Chiba y punto y no me importa que tenga que hacer –

- ¿para que quieres que me case con un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco? –

- tenemos negocios con su padre…si Darién se casa recibirá la herencia de su abuelo y tu…pues recibiré algo mejor por ti, me librare de ti –

- todo es por dinero…_POR MALDITO DINERO _– no podía decir nada mas – me amenazas, y a mis hermanos para ganar dinero y hacer negocios, me arruinaras la vida y eso no te importa –

- haber querida hija…te arruinare la vida, pero salvaras la de tus hermanos – sonrió – ¿que decides?, ¿te casas?...sabes que no amenazo en vano…elije –

- te odio – lo decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – te odio, te odio por arruinar mi vida, por la vida de mis hermanos y por la vida de mi madre –

- no menciones esa mujer en la casa – lo dijo sin gritar, pero con gran odio –

- Ikuko, será mi madre por siempre, ella te abandono por que eres un miserable y un….- no pudo terminar ya que fue callada por una fuerte cachetada en su rostro –

- te casaras o destruiré los sueños de tus hermanos – sentencio –

- si…me casare, pero solo por ellos – decía mientras se tocaba su labio y veía sangre – se de lo que eres capas, destruiste mi vida y nunca permitiré que destruyas las de mis hermanos…hare lo que sea por ellos –

- me parece lo mejor que pudiste hacer….y decidir - sonrió – arréglate que hoy mismo conocerás a tu futura familia –

Así salió Sabio Blackmoon sin decir mas de aquel estudio donde dejo a su hija, Serena Blackmoon una hermosa joven rubia de 24 años, sufría cada día el desprecio de su padre… era la segunda hija del ex matrimonio Blackmoon, pero en ella recaía todo el peso, ya que así se lo ha hecho saber a su padre, prefiere tener todo el dolor posible sobre sus hombros antes de que toquen a sus hermanos.

Su madre había abandonado su familia cuando ella tenia 13 años, cansada de los maltratos de su esposo: golpes, malas palabras, abusos y un sinfín de desgracias, tomo la decisión de irse. Aquella mujer hubiese deseado irse con sus hijos, pero Sabio la había amenazado y dejado prácticamente en la calle y ella no quería eso para sus cuatro hijos así que sin decir mas un día escapo y desapareció para su familia sin nada mas, y aunque por mas cosas que ha hecho Sabio para localizarla nunca lo ha hecho simplemente pareciera que hubiese muerto.

Sabio Blackmoon era un hombre rico, el mas destacado abogado de Japón y eso era su logro mas importante, todo el mundo lo conocía y lo respetaba, pero sus hijos lo conocían muy bien, un hombre lleno de rencor y de odio, maltrato a sus hijos y primera esposa. Desde que ella lo abandono deposito todo su odio en sus hijos. pero este hombre tenia dos hijos mas Diamante y Zafiro los cuales no eran victimas del odio de su padre ellos tenian su amor.

Los cuatro hijos de este matrimonio Blackmoon: Haruka, el mayor un chico de 26 años, rubio como todos sus hermanos, cuando tenia 16 años se enamoro de las carreras de autos y empezó su carrera como el futuro mejor corredor de autos de Japón….pero hace seis años en un entrenamiento tuvo un terrible accidente que lo dejo con una grave lesión en su columna, quedo invalido pero con todas las posibilidades de volver a caminar, pero el se cerro a esa posibilidad y nunca mas volvió hacer ese chico amoroso y alegre que conocían se volvió frio y sin corazón.

Mini Blackmoon, una chica rubia de 18 años, con su único sueño: ser actriz. Y así lo hizo gracias a su hermana Serena, ella logro que fuera parte de la escuela de actuación mas importante de todo Japón y eso hacia a su querida hermana la joven mas feliz del universo era muy talentosa además de que era una joven con un espíritu lleno de alegría y bondad…algo que solo su hermano menor aun conservaba.

Y Sammy un niño de 14 años, esta cursando primero de preparatoria, es junto a Mina la "alegría" de la familia Blackmoon. Sueña, cree y ama a sus hermanos, pero la mas adorada y sagrada para el es Serena quien ha sido la que ha tomado las riendas de la familia en sus manos.

Y bueno Serena, es una chica llena de sueños y esperanzas, pero que las guarda en el fondo de se corazón. Ella era una excelente estudiante en sus años de estudiantes, y fue por sus esos años que decidió convertirse en la mejor doctora de todo Japón, estudio los dos primeros años con tan solo 18 años, pero su sueño fue destruido por su padre y por los golpes de su vida. En ese momento todo fue un caos para su vida: su hermano mayor sufrió ese terrible accidente, su padre había conseguido una nueva "compañía", que se adueño de la casa y maltrataba a sus dos hermanos pequeños y por disposición de su padre ella se vio obligada o mejor fue expulsada de la universidad central de Tokio por ciertos favores que era debidos a su padre y todo para que ella criara y cuidara a cada uno de sus tres hermanos.

¿Qué hace una chica de 24 años, con apariencia de una señora de 40?, y si así se sentía y así se veía…físicamente para los ojos de toda la sociedad de Tokio la segunda hija de sabio Blackmoon carecia de la belleza de los demás hermanos. Usaba anteojos, comunes y corrientes para una joven; su vestimenta no era del ultima grito de la moda de las grandes pasarelas a diferencia a la de su hermanita menor y definitivamente no ponía mucho empeño en mostrar lo que su cuerpo y su rostro reflejaban cada mañana al despertar…una chica rubia con hermoso cabellos hasta su cintura, un cuerpo que todos los días era cubierto por ropa muy señorial, pero que era definitivamente de infarto para muchos hombres y de envidia para las mujeres y su rostro un rostro angelical, nariz respingada, piel como una verdadera joya y unos ojos increíblemente azules como el cielo, pero que ocultaba con gran dolor y desconfianza. Simplemente era bella pero nunca lo mostraba.

Y ahora la nueva noticia de su padre…¡tenia que casarse con un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía! Y todo por dinero y negocias y lo peor de todo era por proteger a los seres que mas amaba además de su madre… porque a diferencia de sus hermanos y padre, ella si había tenido noticias de su adorada madre, cada cumpleaños de sus hijos llegaba un regalo especial y único con remitente desconocido, pero no para Serena, varias veces había hablado con ella por teléfono o la había visto pero por muy poco tiempo y la única razón era por protegerla de su padre….simplemente Serena Blackmoon era un mujer hermosa, inteligente y adoraba a sus hermanos y ese era su gran pecado…..

…_CONTINUARA…._

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores, estoy de nuevo con ustedes, espero que los haya dejado intrigados y con ganas de saber mas de esta nueva historia….y pues espero su nueva compañía como en las anteriores, les prometo de daré lo mejor para que les encante….desde Colombia mil abrazos y besos…chaito!11**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La verdad era una sola, y esa es que Serena Blackmoon y Darién Chiba contraerían matrimonio. Un matrimonio por conveniencia tanto para el señor Blackmoon como para los Chiba, pero un verdadero drama para la rubia.

- hijo ya esta arreglado el asunto de tu boda – exclamo un señor de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente – esta misma tarde vendrán a terminarlo y pues ya tendrás tu herencia –

- ¡por fin! – exclamo Darién – ¿como es posible que tenga que casarme para que no me quiten lo que por derecho me corresponde?, ¿mi abuelo como pudo hacer eso? –

- tranquilo hijo…se que no te gusta la idea de casarte, pero hay que verle el lado bueno a todo y mas a este matrimonio –

- ¡así!, ¿hay algo bueno en casarme con una mujer que solo le importa el dinero? – exclamo irónico – por favor papá, esa mujercita solo quiere cobrar la dote que tiene a su nombre, que por cierto es una millonada…solo le importa el dinero – dijo furioso – es como todas, "_es como ella" _– esto último lo pensó –

- sí ya sabemos porque Serena se casa… bueno según lo que nos dijo Sabio –

- dudas de lo que dijo – se rio – por favor es su padre, ¿Qué sacaría con mentir? –

- hijo solo te lo digo porque conozco a Sabio hace más de 20 años y por eso me atrevo a decir que sus hijos y más que todo Serena han tenido que sufrir lo peor al lado de Sabio –

- bueno lo que sea… se casa por el maldito dinero –

- bueno Darién tu no lo haces por amor ¿o sí? – dijo el Mamuro muy serio – también lo haces por dinero, y por hacer negocios con los Blackmoon –

- en fin padre, lo único que me importa es la maldita herencia, antes de que mis hermanos tomen la mejor parte –

- por favor Darién, sabes que tus "queridos" hermanos están más que embobados con su grupito de música, no les interesa una relación seria con nadie… -

- si pero no me quiero arriesgar – aclaro Darién – sabes que ellos son unas buenas personas y en cualquier momento tendrán a una mujer a su lado y se quedara alguno de ellos con la mayor parte de la herencia del abuelo, así que no hay discusión me caso con esa mujer –

- sabes…tu madre debe estar muy contenta con sus hijitos – dijo Mamuro con un toque de resentimiento –

- papá no lo digas así, ella simplemente rehízo su vida después de que tú la traicionaste que su hermana….así que no te quejes – defendió a su madre – y no se puede quejar Taiki Kou es una excelente ser humano y ama a mi madre – exclamo Darién de manera fría y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro -

- si ya se…no tienes que recordarme el maravilloso hombre que es tu padrastro – suspiro – y los excelentes que son tus tres hermanos, a y sin dejar de recordarme lo mucho que los ama Kakyyu –

Pasaron varios minutos mientras ellos seguían platicando del nuevo acontecimiento y de la "otra" familia de Darién: los Kou. Su madre había tomado la decisión de separarse de su padre cuando el apenas era un niño, cuando tan solo tenía un año, Kakyyu había descubierto que Mamuro la traicionaba con su propia hermana y eso no lo soporto, simplemente le pidió el divorcio. Casi un año después de su separación Kakyyu conoció a Taiki Kou "padre", se brindó una nueva oportunidad de amar y así había creado una nueva familia; claro a su lado su hijo mayor: Darién. Muy poco tiempo después ella quedo en embarazo y para sorpresa de mucho tuvo mellizos: Taiki y Seiya, y cinco años después nació Yaten.

Así que Darién contaba con una madre que lo amaba y que lo conocía como él era en realidad, un segundo "padre" como él llamaba a Taiki, y con tres hermanos a los que amaba, a su manera, pero los amaba. Taiki y Seiya tenían 25 años, mientras Yaten tenía 20, ellos tenían el mismo amor por la música que su padre y por esa razón estaban dando pequeños pasos con un grupo musical.

Esta era la familia de Darién Chiba por parte de su madre, pero su padre no se quedaba atrás en ser un hombre maravilloso y eso su hijo la sabía muy bien… toda su vida no ha dejado de lamentarse de haber perdido la única mujer que él ha amado. Pero como padre era el mejor había estado pendiente de su hijo los años que vivió con su madre, y se corazón brinco de felicidad cuando su hijo le comunico a los 18 años que deseaba regresar a Japón a estudiar lo mismo que su padre: Economía y Finanzas. Y así había iniciado su vida como estudiante de universidad, siendo el mejor de su generación y el poseedor de varias becas para realizar sus estudios de especialización, convirtiéndose uno de los mejores empresarios de todo el país, claro junto a su padre, dirigiendo la bolsa de valores más importante de su país, como dueños absolutos de la cadena de bancos Tokio Bank más importante y prestigiosa del país y entre otras pequeñas compañías respecto al área financiera y bursátil de su país.

Pero ¿Quién es Darién Chiba en realidad?, bueno físicamente era un verdadero adonis, dueño de un cuerpo de infarto y un rostro masculino pero seductor, sus ojos de color azul como los zafiros y su cabellos tan negro como la noche. Pero en su ser, era un hombre frio, calculador, no sentía compasión ni lastima por nadie, aquellos que se cruzaban en el camino de sus negocios, simplemente con las tácticas más impresionantes los destruía económicamente y financieramente hablando. Aquellos que lo conocían fuera de los negocios podían dar fe de que era un hombre sin corazón, incluida su familia aunque ellos eran los pocos que podían decir que eran queridos por este hombre. ¿pero porque un corazón así?, muy sencillo, hace tres años había entregado su amor y su corazón; aquel que era sincero, amoroso y tierno…muy diferente a lo que es hoy en día. Pero que para su desgracia había sido pisoteado y burlado por la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida: Setsuna Meio. Esta mujer la había conocido cinco años atrás, se había enamorado a primera vista y por dos años había creído ser amado de igual manera, pero había caído a la realidad de la pro forma. Su novia en ese momento había resultado embarazada, esa era la mejor noticia que él pudo haber recibido, estaba feliz, había entregado todas sus fuerzas para que Setsuna viviera el mejor embarazo, la mimaba y consentía de la mejor forma. Pero justo el mismo día de su hija, apareció un hombre, argumentando que él era el amante de su amada Setsuna por mas cuatro años, que ella estaba a su lado solo por dinero y lo peor de todo fue que le llevo pruebas para que supiera que él decía la verdad, esas pruebas eran: videos donde ellos tenía relaciones sexuales, grabaciones telefónicas donde se burlaban del buen corazón de Darién y del mucho dinero que ella le sacaba y compartía con su amante, documento que certificaban las múltiples transacciones fraudulentas que hacia Setsuna para robarle el dinero a Darién y entre muchas otras cosas. Eso había sido el dolor más grande que Darién pudiese sentir en su vida, pero para culminar su desgracia; existía la posibilidad de su a la que creía su hija, no lo fuera. Inmediatamente después del nacimiento de la bebe, había ordenado una prueba de ADN para salir de dudas y estas habían dado como resultado que la pequeña si resulto ser su hija. Pero eso no le dio la alegría que él deseaba, todo lo contrario él deseaba deshacerse de todo aquellos que le recordara la mujer que el mas odiaba en su vida, pero con su hija no fue posible porque su padre: Mamuro, se había hecho cargo de su nieta y no permitiría que la alejaran de él.

Así había crecido la pequeña Hotaru, con el odio de su padre durante sus tres años de edad; nunca había recibido una sola muestra de amor por parte de él, siempre eran malos tratos, gritos y desaires, ella a pesar de ser tan pequeña era muy inteligente y en su corazón sabía que su padre la odiaba y eso le dolía enormemente. No tenía a su madre cerca, porque esa mujer no lo deseaba y porque había sido obligada a desaparecer para que no fuera encarcelada por sus delitos, así que la única figura materna que ella tenía era Luna, la nana de su padre y la mejor amiga de su abuelo, este último era junto a su nana los únicos seres de los que ella recibía puro amor, ella los amaba a su corta edad, pero deseaba que fuera amada por su padre. A sus tres años, diariamente recibía clases particulares de una mujer llamada Beryl, una mujer que le daba miedo, no solo por la mala energía que ella irradiaba sino que también por los múltiples golpes que la pequeña recibía por no poder entender alguna cosa que era explicada. Luna, había puesto en conocimiento de Darién esta situación pero el simplemente había dicho que si la pequeña era tratada así era para que creciera educada de la mejor manera y no veía problema alguno de su parte, además que Beryl era la amante de Darién.

- hola mi niño – había saludado una adorable mujer –

- ¿Qué deseas nana? – fue la respuesta seca de Darién –

- quiero saber ¿si es cierto esa locura de casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces? –

- eso no te incumbe Luna – respondió molesto, en ese momento suena el timbre de la enorme mansión – me voy y por favor mantén a Hotaru alejada del estudio hasta que yo diga - y sin decir más, salió de su habitación rumbo al hecho que le cambiara su vida totalmente –

- ay Darién ojala la vida no te cobre por todas las cosas que estás haciendo – fue lo único que dijo Luna antes de salir para el cuarto de su pequeña –

En el estudio de la mansión Chiba, habían cuatro hombres presentes: Darién Chiba, Mamuro Chiba, el abogado de la familia y un juez. En ese momento todos estaban en absoluto silencio esperando a que llegara la persona que todos esperaban, estaban todos tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no escucharon el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

- disculpen – llamo el mayordomo – el señor Blackmoon y su hija llegaron –

- hazlos pasar por favor Edward – fue la orden del señor Chiba – bueno… llego la hora de la verdad – exclamo con frustración y no muy convencido de la locura que hará su hijo, en ese momento la cabeza de la familia Chiba ve ingresar a su estudio al señor Blackmoon y a una joven que a su parecer le parece la joven más hermosa que el haya visto…bueno en el buen sentido de la palabra –

- buenas tardes caballeros – saludo Sabio muy cortésmente – quiero presentarles a mi hija Serena – señalo la chica que estaba a su lado pero mirándola con mucho enojo –

- buenas tardes – saludo Serena cortes pero fríamente –

- hola Serena – saludo Mamuro – ¿te acuerdas de mi? – se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa –

- si señor Chiba, hace muchos años no lo veía, pero lo recuerdo muy bien – le dio una sonrisa que a tres de los hombres que estaban en el estudio los desarmo –

- bueno… quiero presentarte a mi hijo – la tomo de la mano y le señalo hacia la ventana donde estaba Darién dándole la espalda a todos – Darién, te presento a Serena Blackmoon – el mencionado volteo a ver y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron algo ocurrió en ellos pero los dos lo dejaron pasar – Serena, mi niña te presento a mi hijo Darién Chiba –

- mucho gusto – saludo muy cortésmente Serena pero totalmente perdida en la mirada del pelinegro _"que rayos me ocurre ¿porque no puedo dejar de verlo?, ¿me casare con él?…es el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida" _

- mucho gusto – fue lo que dijo Darién con su voz fría y sin ningún sentimiento, y eso lo noto perfectamente Serena y aunque parezca tonto eso le dolió en el fondo de su corazón –

- bueno a que vinimos – exclamo ya en desesperación Sabio –

- tienes razón…señor juez – Darién mirando al juez – tenemos que firmar un acta de matrimonio – Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse frente al juez –

Serena cuando escucho lo que dijo Darién abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y enojo, inmediatamente volteo a ver a su padre que la miraba con burla pero también con triunfo, ella solo bajo su mirada con mucho dolor y combatiendo para que las lagrimas no salieran… este hecho no paso desapercibido para unos ojos zafiro oscuro y fue el motivo por el cual en Mamuro Chiba creció una especie de presentimiento con respecto a su "amigo" y que le permitió ver la posibilidad de que su hija no se casaba por gusto.

- bueno ya que el señor Chiba ya firmo, futura señora Chiba ¿podría usted firmar? – le extendió la pluma a la rubia, que la tomo con mucho nerviosismo y con las manos temblorosas - ¿firmara? – exclamo un poco irritado por la demora de la señorita –

- si… - vio el acta donde su nombre y el de Darién aparecía, como futuros esposos "_¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?, uno de mis sueños siempre fue casarme, ¡pero no así¡, siempre quise una enorme ceremonia en una hermosa iglesia adornada con arreglos de rosas, una gran fiesta donde pudiera demostrar mi felicidad….un precioso vestido blanco…mi familia y mi madre sonriendo conmigo y lo mas importante con el hombre que amo y que me ame" – _listo ya firme – dijo con un nudo en la garganta –

- bueno los felicitos ya son el matrimonio Chiba – señalo sin un dejo de emoción el juez –

- bueno ya toda esta payasada termino, así que no es necesario celebrar este hermoso enlace ¿verdad? – ese comentario de Darién marchito lo poco que quedaba de Serena –

- "_¿payasada?... si una payasada, mi matrimonio fue todo lo que esperaba…¡claro! Mi hermosos vestido blanco esta compuesto por un desgastado jean, unos tenis y una pequeña blusa con un sweater… ahora comprendo porque mi padre me odio tanto cuando le dije que así vendría…Ahhhh y ni que decir con mi flamante esposo, que me odia y sin ni siquiera conocerme –_

- ¡Serena! – exclamo su padre – me voy –

- ¿Cómo? – exclamo asombrada –

- tu ahora estas casada y es tu deber estar con tu esposo – señalo a Darién que junto a su padre eran los únicos que estaban en el estudio ya que las demás personas se habían ido – y según lo que he hablado con Darién para que todo su matrimonio sea mas creíble a partir de este momento vivirás aquí con tu esposo – exclamo feliz y dicha felicidad fue solo notada por Serena y por Mamuro –

- si, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí – dijo Darién – Luna… - en ese momento ingreso su nana al estudio – lleva a Serena a conocer la casa, mientras yo termino los "otros" negocios faltantes con el señor Blackmoon - señalo con ironía esa palabra viendo a Serena –

- si...mi niño – volteo a ver a la rubia – señora Chiba por favor acompáñeme – Serena solo asintió y siguió a la anciana dejando a los tres hombres terminando sus negocios, el recorrido por la enorme mansión fue largo y todo fue con una sola idea por la mente de Serena – mucho gusto querida, mi nombre es Luna Moon, soy la nana de Darién y es un placer conocerte – le sonrió y la rubia supo que era una sonrisa sincera -

- el gusto es mío señora Luna – dijo feliz dándole la mano – mi nombre es Serena Bla… - se detuvo – Serena Chiba – no lo dijo muy contenta y con dolor que noto Luna –

- bueno mi niña, eso de "señora" no va conmigo… - rio y abrazo a la chica que de su primera impresión se gano su corazón – dime nana, por algo a partir de hoy serás la señora de la casa – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa pero vio la incomodidad de la chica y siguieron con su tour -

"_que lugar mas frio y desolado…en mi casa me encargue de que hubiera luz y algo de felicidad aunque sea en las paredes, pero aquí todo es oscuro y triste" – _eran los pensamientos de Serena mientras terminaban de recorrer toda la casa y salían al jardín el cual era todo lo contrario a la mansión estaba lleno de hermosas rosas rojas, totalmente adornado en toda su extensión, sin duda alguna era un lugar mágico – ¡que hermoso¡ - exclamo feliz –

- es verdad…este lugar es hermoso – dijo Luna asombrada de lo bella y llena de ilusión y vida que podía ser la sonrisa de la rubia_ –_

_- _pero… - se detuvo un poco avergonzada vio a Luna y esta la impulso a continuar – me pregunto ¿Por qué existe un jardín tan hermoso si la casa es tan fría? – dijo con demasiada pena –

- no te avergüences de tu pregunta…créeme que yo también me pregunto lo mismo – le sonrió y le tomo de las manos a Serena – este jardín es de la madre de mi niño Darién ella y el señor Mamuro están separados hace mas de 20 años pero con los años se han vuelta amigos y mi niño y el señor Mamuro decidieron que este jardín se quedaría tal y como ella lo dejo y pues cuando mi señora esta de visita se encarga de dejarlo aun mas bello de los que es… y bueno a diario Michael el jardinero se encarga de cuidarlo –

- es hermoso – dijo feliz mientras olía una rosa – y ya que viviré aquí me encantaría que me permitieran poder ayudar a cuidar de él – sonrió e iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña vocecita –

- naa…naa – decía gritando una pequeña niña que venia corriendo. Una niña de cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos azules exactamente iguales a los de su padre – mi naa, teno hambe – decía la pequeña de tres años –

- haber Hotaru…quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo Luna – mi pequeña ella es Serena – presento a la rubia que le sonreía a la niña – Serena ella es Hotaru Chiba, la hija de Darién – finalizo viendo la sorpresa de Serena –

- hola hermosa – saludo Serena a la bebe – mucho gusto soy Serena y estoy encantada de conocerte –

- oda sedena – sonrió la niña – ¿tu sedas mi mamá? - Serena y Luna casi les da un infarto por lo que dijo la niña – estuche que tu te tasaste con mi papá y po eso edes mi mamá –

- _HOTARU_ – fue el grito que se escuchó detrás de ellas y que las tres reconocieron de inmediato el dueño de esa voz - ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? Vete inmediatamente a u cuarto…estas castigada – dijo furioso –

- pe…pedo papá – exclamo aterrada la niña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblando de lo cual Serena se dio cuenta y la furia que muy pocas veces invade su ser salió a flote –

- _A TU CUARTO HE DICHO –_ volvió a gritar a la pequeña y ella solo se encamino a ir directo a la casa pero fue detenida por Serena ante la mirada llena de furia de Darién –

- Hotaru, ¿me quieres enseñar tu cuarto? – Serena se puso a la altura de la niña sonriéndole mientras esta la miraba con terror y pánico por las represarías de su padre – ven yo te llevo –

- ella sabe donde es su cuarto e ira sola... me escuchaste – la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la levanto –

- tu a mi no me das ordenes Darién Chiba – lo encaro y se soltó bruscamente mirándolo y desafiándolo –

- eres mi esposa – la amenazo

- exacto… tu esposa no tu empleado, ni tu nueva adquisición de lujo – lo vio con mucho odio – y como tu mismo me dijiste allí adentro, esta es mi casa y en ella puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y lo que quiero es llevar a "tu hija" a su cuarto y que deje de temblar por solo el pánico que le produce tu voz – suavizo su tono – así que no te estoy pidiendo permiso voy a llevar a tu hija arriba ahh y otra cosa yo hago lo que se me pega la gana hoy y siempre y el hecho de que me haya casado contigo no significa que vaya a cambiar – le dio la espalda y tomo a la niña en sus brazos – hermosa vamos a tu cuarto ¿quieres? – la pequeña solo afirmo y así las dos damitas salieron del jardín dejando a una sonriente Luna y a un muy impresionado y anonadado Darién –

- ¿de que te ríes Luna? – exclamo después de unos minutos de asombro cuando vio a su nana reír –

- de nada – dijo avanzando hacia la entrada de la mansión – solo pensaba en que esa hermosa chica es la orma de tu zapato…y déjame decirte que con lo poco que acabo de ver estoy segura que a ella no la trataras como a una de tus propiedades… ay mi niño antes pensé que ese matrimonio era una locura pero ahora me doy cuenta que no será tan malo…adiós – se fue y lo dejo solo lleno de ira, mientras los ojos de su padre sonreían después de haber presenciado esa primera pelea de los recién casados –

- ay hijo, esta chica no es como todas, además de que sospecho que su decisión de aceptar el matrimonio no fue por voluntad propia y eso me encargare de averiguarlo – finalizo decidido Mamuro Chiba –

En el inicio de las enormes escaleras estaba Serena con la pequeña pelinegra, la rubia estaba muy enojada, no entendía como un padre podía generarle tanto miedo a una pequeña de tan poca edad, no entendía como era posible que tratara tan mal a su hija… ella a partir de ese día era parte de esa familia y por ese motivo nunca mas permitiría que ese pequeño ángel sufriera los maltratos de su padre a si le tocara enfrentarse a el, por el camino la niña solo se refugio en sus brazos la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y amor a pesar que hace solo unos minutos que se conocían, pero sus corazones se habían unido con un laso que era imposible explicar pero que las uniría por siempre. Ya en el cuarto de la niña Serena se impresiono porque para ella eso no era un cuarto de una bebe de tan solo tres años.

- ¿Por qué tu cuarto no esta arreglado para una niña de tu edad, hermosa? – pregunto Serena mientras acostaba a la niña en la cama –

- poque mi papá no de guta…y no me deja tene un tuato bonito – dijo triste –

- bueno y que tal si… – se detuvo y una idea vino a su mente y sonrió – que tal si te acuestas mira ya anocheció y es hora de dormir – cuando decía eso tomo una pijama que estaba sobre la cama y cambio a la niña –

- sip..pedo me pedes tontar un tuento mami – la pequeña no se imagino que con esa pequeña palabra hizo brincar el corazón de Serena como nunca antes y con toda la alegría del mundo sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero de lagrimas de felicidad como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba y así abrazo a la niña y tomo un cuento que había en la mesita de noche y con todo el amor empezó a leerle a la niña hasta que después de unos minutos se quedo dormida y sin esperar mas le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto donde la esperaba Luna con una sonrisa hermosa –

- se quedo dormidita Luna – le sonrió pero la señora la miro de manera recriminatoria – esta bien "nana", aunque te aseguro que me será complicado pero lo intentare – suspiro – me tengo que ir…no tengo nada de mis cosas aquí –

- toda tu ropa acaba de llegar y ya esta en tu cuarto – contesto rápido Luna, ante la mirada asombrada de Serena – tu padre la envió –

- esta bien – se dispuso a caminar pero de repente se detuvo y volteo a ver a Luna muy sonrojada – nana ¿Cuál de todos estos es mi cuarto? – señalo la interminable cantidad de puertas que había y solo ocasiono que Luna soltara una carcajada –

- ven te llevare mi niña – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una puerta cercana al cuarto de Hotaru – este es…que pases una buena noche y bienvenida a tu nueva casa – la abrazo con gran ternura llenándole el corazón nuevamente a Serena de mucha felicidad – gracias – y sin esperar mas se fue –

Serena solo la vio irse y sonrió "_a pesar de todo no todo fue tan malo de haberme casado con Darién…Luna y Hotaru son unas maravillosas personas, además del señor Mamuro" _y perdida en sus pensamientos ingreso a su cuarto, cuando Luna se lo enseño no lo analizo muy bien, pero ahora lo veía y se sintió morir…era un cuarto demasiado frio así como toda la casa y con toda la determinación del mundo concluyo que tanto sus cuarto como el de la niña merecia una cambio extremo y de eso se encargaría ella… estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que desde la oscuridad era observada por unos ojos zafiros. Ella aun no prendia las luces así que encontró en la cama una de sus pijamas, que a pesar de su edad aun eran de conejitos, se fue despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar con solo la ropa interior e inmediatamente después se puso su pijama, pero una voz la atemorizo.

- llevas hasta hora medio día en mi casa y ya tienes a todo el mundo adorándote – fue Darién quien salió de la oscuridad de su cuarto con una mirada que Serena no pudo descifrar –

- ¿Qué haces acá? – lo encaro con un sonrojo demasiado notorio aun para Darién ya que la había visto en ropa interior – dime –

- yo hago lo que me plazca… esta es mi casa –

- así…pues déjame decirte que tu haces lo que te plazca de esa puerta para afuera, este a partir de hoy es mi cuarto y no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete tengo sueño después de haber vivido un día tan desagradable como el de hoy así que vete –

- mira Serena Chiva – recalco su apellido – no vas a venir a contradecirme con mi hija, te lo advierto –

- y yo te advierto – lo interrumpió – que no me das miedo –

- si no te alejas de mi hija te ira muy mal yo te –

- ¿tu que? - lo interrumpió y enfrento – ¿que me vas hacer?, ¿me vas a golpear o me vas a decir malas palabras? – guardo silencio – déjame decirte que eso no me atemoriza…ya no – en ese momento, por un breve instante su mente volo a un instante hace años –

_Flash Back _

_Serena solo tenia 15 años y estaba regresando de la preparatoria, ya era tarde y por esa razón estaba mas apresurada que de costumbre. Cuando llego a su casa desde el cuarto de su hermanita que tan solo tenia 9 años escucho su llanto y sus gritos así que sin esperar mas corrió hasta la segunda planta, cuando ingreso al cuarto lo que vio la derrumbo: su padre estaba pegándole a su pequeña hermana sin importarle nada y la pequeña solo lloraba y gritaba llamando a su hermana, Serena como pudo se atravesó delante de su padre protegiendo a su hermana…_

_- ¿Por qué le pegas de esa manera papá? – fue lo único que pudo decir sin aun salir del shock en que se encontraba –_

_- hoy me llamaron de la escuela y resulta que tu hermana esta muy mal en sus obligaciones y pierde el tiempo en imaginarse no se que tonterías de que es actriz… me dieron un reporte de sus malas calificaciones y eso no lo permitiré así que quítate Serena – fue la respuesta llena de odio de su padre –_

_- no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana, es una niña…ayer golpeaste a Sammy y hoy Mina, no papá yo no voy a permitir eso –_

_- quítate, si no quieres que me desquite toda esta ira que tengo contigo – _

_- hazlo si quieres…pero no permitiré que toques a mis hermanos, son unos niños no les pegues –_

_- quítate –_

_- no…si quieres golpéame a mi pero no a ellos – empezó a llorar – no ha ellos –_

_- Mina, vete al cuarto de Serena – ordeno y la pequeña rubia solo vio a su hermana –_

_- ve Mina yo estaré bien – y sin decir mas su pequeña hermana salió de su propio cuarto, una vez fuera solo pudo escuchar los quejidos y los sollozos de su hermana mayor, porque así como Serena había dicho ella fue la que recibió todos los golpes que eran solo para Mina… casi veinte minutos después Mina regreso a su cuarto cuando vio a su padre abandonar la casa y la imagen que vio la marco para toda su vida y nunca la ha podido olvidar. Su querida hermana mayor estaba tirada en el suelo con sus ropas rotas de tantos golpes recibidos por el cinturón de su padre, dichas prendas rotas dejaban ver el resultado de los golpes; sus heridas estaba abiertas y brotaba sangre de ellas de su espalda, piernas y brazos –_

_Desde ese día cuando sus pequeños hermanos cometían algo malo, recibían algún castigo en la escuela o en el jardín o desobedecían a su padre, ellos no recibían los golpes de su padre… por propia petición de Serena era ella quien recibía las fuertes golpizas que han dejado marcada su espalda. Ella como hermana mayor a raíz de los largos viajes de su hermano para cumplir su sueño de corredor de autos, era quien debía proteger a sus pequeños hermanos y conociendo desde pequeña y ahora a sus quince años los golpes y consecuencias de ellos nunca iba a permitir que sus hermanos sufrieran eso así a ella se le desgarrara el cuerpo de tantos golpes… para certificar eso era suficiente ver su cuerpo que a pesar de ser hermoso era marcado en la espalda por las distintas cicatrices, uno de los tantos recuerdos de su padre: Sabio Blackmoon._

_FIN FLASH BACK _

- por favor niñita – fue el comentario de Darién que hizo regresar a Serena de sus recuerdos – tu eres hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos de Japón, una niña consentida y mimada que nuca a sufrido nada, así que no me digas que no temes cualquier represalia –

- haz lo que se te pegue la gana – dijo furiosa por suponer lo que ha sido su vida – pero durante estos cinco años que tendré que estar casada contigo para que no te quiten tu herencia – ella se había enterado de todo en el estudio mientras firmaba su matrimonio – voy a ser lo imposible para que esa pequeña que es tu hija no crezca en un mundo lleno de miedo y peor aun que le tema a su propio padre, eso no lo voy a permitir así me cueste la vida o peor así me tenga que enfrentar con mi flamante esposo – no le importo seguir con la conversación y con paso rápido se fue hacia el baño y se encerró allí dejando a Darién mas que furioso –

Al día siguiente y después de haber llorado la noche anterior por mucho tiempo sentada en el baño, recordando lo que ha sido su vida desde sus trece años. Serena sintió que su cuerpo era movido con mucha delicadeza pero era tanto su desgaste físico que no le tomo importancia y solo fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo encima suyo que despertó, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa de la pelinegra mas hermosa que ella haya visto.

- oda mami – dijo feliz la pequeña y Serena solo pudo sonreír - ¿te pedo desi mami, veda? – pregunto dudosa la niña –

- ¿quieres decirme así? – la niña solo asintió – bueno entonces dime así si tu quieres –

- no creo que sea posible – dijo Luna, sorprendiendo a la rubia y la niña – si mi niño Darién se entera no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría con la niña – exclamo preocupada –

- bueno entonces tendremos que tener un secreto nosotras tres – fue lo que menciono Serena al ver el rostros triste de la niña – que tal si me llamas mami cuando tu papito no este en casa y cuando estemos nosotras solas…¿Qué te parece? ¿podrán guardar el secreto? – les pregunto –

- a mi me gutan los setletos – dijo feliz la niña – y si pedo gualdalo y tu naa ¿pedes gualdal el setleto? –

- si tu quieres y puedes…yo también lo hare mi preciosa – tomándola en brazos y sellando el pacto entre las tres damas – pero que tal si dejamos a tu mami arreglarse para que bajen a desayunar – y así permitiendo que la niña diera un beso a Serena salieron y dejaron a la rubia para que iniciara su arreglo en el cual ella no se esmeraba mucho, veinte minutos después estaba en el comedor con la pequeña Hotaru desayunado a su lado feliz como ni Luna ni los distintos miembros del equipo de empleados de la mansión Chiba la habían vistos antes, pera todos y cada uno de los nueve empleados incluyendo: cocineras, mucamas, mayordomo y jardineros; la llegada a tan solo un día de la joven traería muchos cambios, lo único que todos se preguntaba era ¿si serian cambios positivos o negativos?.

En el transcurso de la mañana Serena disfruto de la compañía de la niña y de Luna, que tan solo en un día se habían enamorado de ese carácter tan dulce de la rubia, conociendo la casa, conociendo la niña y porque no conociendo en una pequeña parte a Darién Chiba, obviamente la rubia no menciono la visita tan cortes que había tenido la noche anterior de parte del dueño de la casa y así después de almuerzo y con la única idea de ir a visitar a sus hermanos iba bajando la escalera para salir de la mansión, cuando estaba por terminar de bajar vio a Luna y a los demás empleados que estaban al final de ellas, con cara de pánico y preocupación que asusto a Serena, no supo porque era pero cuando ya estaba enfrente de Luna unos gritos y sollozos le aclararon la situación.

- ¿Qué significan esos gritos? – pregunto al escucharlos venir del cuarto de estudio de la pequeña Hotaru –

- es mi pequeña – dijo llorando Luna – la maestra esta con ella y… - no pudo terminar ya que Serena ya había salido corriendo directo al cuarto, los empleados solo la siguieron igual de espantados que Luna-

Cuando la rubia ingreso al cuarto sus ojos se abrieron tanto y su rencor creció de manera descomunal al ver a esa infeliz maestra pelirroja golpeando a la niña con un cinturón en su pequeñita espalda. Serena no sabe como saco fuerzas y velocidad pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta estaba ya tomando del cabello a la mujer y propinándole un tremendo puño en su rostro enviándola encima de una mesa donde habían varios libros y rompiéndola totalmente.

- _INFELIZ DESGRACIADA NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI PEQUEÑA – _grito mas que furiosa impresionando a todos incluyendo a la afectada – _LA PROXIMA VEZ TE ACABO A GOLPES ESTUPIDA…. –_

- ¿tu… tu quien eres? – pregunto intentando ponerse de pie – porque te metes donde no te importa, a claro eres una nueva sirvienta y nadie te aclaro quien soy yo ¿verdad? – lo decía en voz baja ya que el golpe recibido en su rostro y en su espalda no la dejaban respirar normalmente – hoy mismo te quedaras sin empleo, le dire a Darién que te despida y te denuncie por lo que me hiciste –

- ¿y quien eres tu para decirle a Darién Chiba lo que tiene que hacer? – pregunto aun mas furiosa sin saber el porque –

- fácil, soy su amante y el hace lo que yo diga…y si le digo que te eche lo hará – la reto –

- así pues entonces tendremos que ver a quien le hará mas caso si a la vagabunda de su amante o a su legitima esposa – lo digo con rencor al escuchar la palabra "amante" –

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamo asombrada –

- ay no, tu amante no te a dicho que se caso – se burlo – bueno pues déjame presentarme mi nombre es Serena Chiba esposa de Darién y la señora de esta casa, y como señora te pido amablemente que te largues de mi casa –

- tu no sacaras de aquí, eso es mentira tu no puedes ser la esposa de Darién...eso no –

- bueno pues esta hermosa argolla de matrimonio y el anillo de nuestro compromiso te aclaran las cosas – enseñándole la mano donde efectivamente estaban los objetos mencionados "_en la mañana no me imagine que este "regalo" me sirviera de algo"_, y efectivamente cuando despertó en su mesita de noche encontró unas cajitas y cuando las abrió encontró los mencionados con una notica que decía:

_Úsalos para que nuestra farsa sea mas creíble, la argolla tiene mi nombre…yo también tengo una que tiene el tuyo, ah y espero no obligarte a usarlas….. Darién Chiba_

- así lárgate a yo misma te sacare –

- sácame infeliz si es que puedes – la encaro pensando que la nueva señora Chiba no haría nada –

- esta bien…encantada – sin esperar mas y con toda la rabia del mundo al ver a su pequeña "hija" llorando en brazos de luna y con sangre en su vestido no espero mas y olvidándose de sus modales de mujer delicada y sin pensar en nada le propino otro puño en el rostro de la mujer impactando directamente en la nariz de esta y aun con el propio dolor de su mano por el golpe la tomo del cabello y la saco a rastras de la casa siendo seguida por el personal de servicio - - abre la puerta – ordeno al mayordomo y este sin esperar ni un minuto abrió la puerta Serena con mucha fuerza prácticamente arrojo al piso a la pelirroja – por tu bien y el de tu lindo rostro espero que esta sea la ultima vez que pises esta casa, no me importa lo que diga Darién pero sobre mi cadáver volverás a ver a mi pequeña y menos la volverás a tocar de eso me encargo yo – y sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer cerro la puerta con tal fuerza que retumbo el sonido por toda la casa y cuando volteo a ver a los demás estos estaban mas que impresionados pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros y fue cuando vio a su pequeña abrazada a Luna y se acerco – mi niña hermosa – la llamo y la pequeña se lanzo a sus brazos –

- mami – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ponerse a llorar mas fuerte, eso le rompió el corazón a Serena y solo la abrazo para no lastimarla –

- no llores preciosa, tu mami esta contigo y nunca mas permitirá que esa mala mujer te toque…¿ me crees verdad? – la niña solo asintió y vio a los demás que le sonreían con agradecimiento y admiración al mismo tiempo – ¿todos están bien? – no pudo evitar preocuparse por los demás –

- señora Chiba, nunca habíamos estados mejor como hoy – exclamo el mayordomo – de corazón le agradecemos que haya puesto en su sitio a esa víbora, nadie podía decirle nada e intervenir por miedo a las reacciones del señor Darién –

- pues bueno, no tendrán que preocuparse por eso yo hice todo y no me importa nada mas que mi pequeña este bien – les sonrió y todos confirmaron que esa joven era una gran mujer – ah pero si les quiero advertir algo – todos la vieron con miedo y asombro – no quiero que me digan señora Chiba, solo díganme Serena, eso de señora me hacen sentir vieja y no acepto una negativa o si no tendré que ordenarles que me digan solamente Serena y como su jefa lo puedo hacer ¿verdad? – exclamo divertida al ver los rostros de todos – y si me salen con lo mismo de Luna pues díganme solo Serena cuando no este mi esposo – esas ultimas dos palabras las dijo con tanta confianza que ella misma se sorprendió – cuando este el me tocara resignarme a que me llamen como gusten, pero eso si solo cuando este el de otra forma no acepto ningún formalismo, ¿entendido? –

- si Serena – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo complaciendo a su jefa –

- Luna por favor lleva agua caliente a mi cuarto y un botiquín – tengo que limpiar las heridas de mi niña – y sin decir mas subió a su cuarto –

Cuando Luna cumplió con su petición se dispuso a cortar el vestido de la niña para no lastimarla, dio gracias a dios que las heridas no eran tan profundas y detesto mas a esa tal Beryl. Con mucho cuidado, amor y con todo el profesionalismo que podía ya que amaba la carrera que inicio y que por culpa de su padre no finalizo y aun mas viendo que su paciente era su pequeña a la que amaba con tan solo un día de conocerla se dispuso a limpiar y curar las heridas. A pesar que eran dolorosas para la niña, en su pequeña mentecita pensaba que eran solo caricias de su nueva mamá. Después de curar a la niña y darle un medicamento para el dolor, su curo su propia mano ya que por esos dos fuertes golpes propinados su mano también había sangrado y bastante. Después de las respectivas curaciones tomo la decisión de irse junto con Hotaru casa de sus hermanos informándole a Luna y después solicitar al chofer de que las llevara emprendió camino ya que la niña no quería quedarse sola y solo quería estar con Serena.

_EMPRESAS CHIBA _

En la empresa de vicepresidencia se encontraban dos hombres arreglando sus diferentes asuntos de negocios, la oficina era de Darién y este estaba acompañado de su padre, su concentración duro hasta el momento en que a las afueras de su oficina se escucho un gran escandalo que dio paso al ingreso de Beryl a la oficina de Darién sin siquiera pedir ser informada.

- Beryl ¿Qué diablos te pasa para entrar así a mi oficina? – exclamo mas que furioso Darién –

- dime que no es verdad que te casaste – exigió sin importarle que ay se encontraba Mamuro – dime que no es verdad Darién –

- vaya veo que te enteraste – sonrió burlón – oye se puede saber ¿porque traes ese sombrero con velo? no esta haciendo mucho calor que digamos – pregunto un poco curioso –

- ¿quieres saber que me paso? – dijo furiosa mientras se quitaba su sombrero y exponía su rostros que mostraba un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo y una clara señal que su nariz había sido dislocada. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas después del incidente y de que ella había ido directamente al hospital y obviamente ya se veian las consecuencias aun mas notables – esa mujer que se hace llamar tu esposa me golpeo –

- Serena – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Darién –

- ¿y porque te golpeo? – intervino por primera vez Mamuro, Beryl no contesto – _HABLA_ – la grito al no escuchar ninguna respuesta –

- le estaba dando un correctivo a su nieta señor – exclamo nerviosa y asustada – no es fácil de educar esa niña señor Mamuro –

- ¡correctivo! – dijo indignado – si mi nuera te hizo eso me imagino el correctivo que le estabas dando a mi nieta, y no sabes como me alegro que te haya eso lo que te hizo –

- Darién – solo dijo eso pidiendo auxilio a su amante – ¿es verdad que ella es tu esposa? – pregunto de nuevo – me prohibió volver a ir a tu casa, que la próxima vez que lo haga me acabara a golpes – escucho la carcajada de Mamuro y eso la enfureció mas –

- si es mi esposa - informo – y si ella dijo eso, así se hará – esto ultimo impresiono tanto a Beryl como a Mamuro –

- tu no me estas hablando en serio – suspiro – estas equivocado, si alguien debe ser tu esposa esa soy yo…no esa mujercita y eso no lo permitiré…tu tienes que casarte conmigo no con ella – empezó a sulfurarse –

- ya me case Beryl, o es necesario que te enseñe el acta de matrimonio – se acerco a ella – y eso de que tu mi esposa, por favor Beryl tu eras mi amante y nunca te hubiese visto como esposa y nunca te veré como tal así que si no es mas lo que necesitas decirme vete ye hare llegar un cheque con una fuerte suma de dinero por tus servicios prestados – se burlo –

- ¿era? – fue lo único que pudo decir –

- si eras, porque entenderás que ahora que estoy casado mis aventuras con amantes se acabaron porque le seré fiel a mi amada esposa – a Darién eso ultimo que dijo le genero una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo la cual no entendió - así que por favor vete, estamos muy ocupados –

- escúchame bien Darién Chiba, tu no me dejaras así como así, eso te lo puedo jurar… no juegues conmigo porque puedo ser muy peligrosa – en un movimiento que ella no se esperaba Darién la tomo del cuello y simplemente la presiono contra la pared, ella solo se espanto al ver la mirada de odio que Darién le brindo –

- la que me va a escuchar bien serás tu Beryl… no eres nadie para amenazarme no se te olvide quien soy y todo mi poder, créeme no queras tenerme de enemigo porque te acabo como a una cucaracha – le presiono mas el cuello – y créeme que esos golpes que te dio mi esposa no serán nada con lo que yo te puedo hacer así que a mi no me amenaces – la soltó – lárgate antes que te hecho como a un perro – la mujer sin esperar mas y con el miedo reflejado en su rostro salió casi corriendo de la oficina, en ese momento Darién tomo el teléfono – seguridad a Beryl le queda terminantemente prohibido ingresar a las empresas – y sin decir mas colgó –

- por fin te libraste de esa mujer – le dijo su padre –

- si, ya no sabia como hacerlo – guardo silencio – pero por fin sucedió –

- si y todo gracias a tu esposa – se burlo – mira nada mas esa pequeña criatura que derecha tan fuerte tiene… no quisiera probar un golpe suyo se nota que duelen – soltó una carcajada Mamuro y pudo ver en su hijo una pequeña sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía –

- si se nota que golpea duro – "_esa pequeña criatura" _en su mente fue lo único que pensó y así olvidando el contratiempo pero con la mente en otro lado Darién siguió sus obligaciones –

_MANSION BLACKMOON _

En la puerta de la enorme mansión estaba Serena con la pequeña Hotaru, al ingresar fue recibida por el mayordomo y su nana que apenas la vieron se alegraron de todo corazón.

- mi niña pero que alegría verte – exclamo su mayordomo –

- hola Artemis… que creían que se librarían de mi tan fácilmente, pues no señores – dijo feliz en ese momento tanto Artemis como Diana la hija de este vieron a la pequeña niña que se escondía tímida detrás de las piernas de Serena –

- y esta criatura tan hermosa ¿quien es? – dijo Diana una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años que se había convertido en la nana de los chicos a pesar de su juventud – hola pequeña –

- oda – saludo tímida –

- ven mi niña… - la tomo de la mano – quiero presentarles a Hotaru Chiba la hija de mi esposo – esto ultimo lo dijo un poco apenada y por la reacción de sus dos adoradas personas supo que ellos sabían toda la verdad –

- ella es mi mami – dijo feliz Hotaru al momento que la abrazaba y Serena pudo ver la sorpresa y la sonrisa al momento de escuchar las palabras de la niña –

- así me dice – aclaro – ¿y mis hermanos? –

- bueno Mina esta aun en la escuela, Sammy esta en su cuarto con un amigo suyo y pues Haruka esta en su cuarto – al mencionar al rubio se noto la tristeza –

- voy a verlo… tengo que decirle algo muy importante – suspiro resignada – mi pequeña te puedes quedar con ellos un momento, te cuidaran bien y yo no me demoro – la niña solo asintió y abrazo a Artemis –

Y así Serena se encamino hacia el cuarto de su hermano, golpeo varias veces y como siempre pasaba no obtuvo respuesta y sin decir mas ingreso al cuarto, dentro de el solo se veía a oscuras en el fondo se podía escuchar una sonata de música clásica y en la ventana por un pequeño rayo de luz pudo ver a su hermano en su silla de ruedas.

- hola Haruka – saludo esperando la grosería de su hermano como ocurría desde los últimos años –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – ni siquiera la volteo a ver – no me digas que ya te echaron de tu nueva casa – se rio – no puedo creer que resultaste ser como muchas mujeres a las que odio, que se casen por dinero… todo lo que mi padre decía de ti era cierto y ahora por cobrar tu dote te casaste, me das lastima Serena – esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por tanto desprecio que le rompieron el corazón a Serena – me da pena decir que eres mi hermana –

- yo no vengo a decir nada de eso – fue lo que digo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ahogaba el solloza que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta – solo te vengo a decir que mañana vendré con una nueva terapeuta para que inicies tus terapias –

- no me importa nada de lo que tengas que darme, no quiero nada solo quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas me das lastima – no volteaba a verla – y si no quieres que saque a patadas a tu nueva terapeuta mejor no la traigas –

- mañana vendremos y no me importa lo que me digas – se acerco para salir del cuarto – es una compañera de medicina cuando estudie ya sabe totalmente tu historia y sabe muy bien a las ocho terapeutas que has sacado y echado de la casa y eso a ella no la detendrá para sacarte de esa miseria en donde te has consumido… confió en ella – suspiro y abrió la puerta – tu no sabes porque me case, si le crees a papá es tu problema pero como te has encerrado en estas cuatro paredes no sabes como pasan las cosas halla afuera, cuando sepas la verdad espero que te des cuenta que todo lo hice por un motivo que es mas importante que mi propia vida y libertad… adiós – y sin esperar mas salió del cuarto antes de que el rubio al cual amaba dijera algo y aun incrédula de que su padre siguiera envenenando la mente de su hermano –

Cuando llego a la sala pudo ver a su hermana Mina y a Sammy jugando con Hotaru, esa imagen le encanto y pudo darse el lujo de llorar pero esa vez de felicidad. Se unió muy emocionada a la escena familiar, abrazo a sus hermanos y les conto el porque de su matrimonio; a ellos no les podía ocultar nada, cuando supieron la razón se molestaron y se indignaron pero para su desgracia ya no podían hacer nada en contra de la decisión de su hermana la única imagen materna que ellos tenían en su mente y corazón, Serena les conto todo lo que había sucedido ese día con la pequeña Hotaru ya que notaron su mano herida y por supuesto les conto que la niña le decía mamá y los niños se emocionaron y para su felicidad la pequeña les empezó a decir tíos a los dos y ellos la amaron desde ese momento como una verdadera sobrina, pasaron una tarde tan alegre que a Serena se le paso el tiempo volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran mas de las siete de la noche y eso la preocupo no se imaginaba lo que podía pasarle si Darién ya había llegado y no encontraba a la niña y así después de jugar, correr, reír y comer muchas golosinas se marcharon a la mansión Chiba… en el camino la niña se durmió en los brazos de Serena, había disfrutado tanto que el cansancio la venció. Cuando noto que el auto estaba siendo estacionado solo suspiro y tomo aire para ingresar a la mansión esperando una guerra al ver que el auto de Darién como el del señor Mamuro estaba ya en la casa. Y ciertamente no se equivoco.

- _¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS? _– grito Darién al verla entrar – ¿_Y QUE HACIAS CON MI HIJA?_

- vaya que bonito se escucha como la llamas "hija" – fue lo que dijo Serena ignorando los gritos – ah y te pido el favor que no grites que la niña esta durmiendo y no la quiero despertar – y diciendo esto paso al lado de Darién ignorándolo, pero este la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo deteniéndola – mira Darién déjame acostar a la niña y cuando vuelva puedes gritarme todo lo que tu quieras… - Darién se impresiono de la frescura y de las palabras de Serena que solo la soltó y vio como ella se encaminaba al segundo piso –

Cuando Serena ingreso al cuarto de la niña, siguió pensando que a ese lugar le faltaba vida y de eso se encargaría muy pronto. Coloco a la niña en la cama y busco la pijama que le pondría así la cambio y con un beso en su frente la dejo totalmente acostadita y sin ningún problema. Fue así que tomo la decisión de enfrentar a Darién y se dirigió al estudio.

- aquí estoy Darién – el nombrado volteo a verla – ahora si dime lo que tengas que decir porque estoy muy cansada y me quiero dormir – la insolencia de esa chica estaba empezando a desesperar a Darién Chiba, pero al mismo tiempo algo en el se encendía cada vez que la tenia enfrente y mas cuando esta lo enfrentaba –

…_CONTINURA…._

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo viendo que el primer capitulo tuvo una buena acogida, espero que siga igual con este y espero todos sus mensajes, un beso grandote para todos mis lectores**__._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En ese estudio se estaba librando una verdadera batalla, pero no era de fuerza ni de palabras; era una batalla de miradas en las cuales y aunque parezca tonto no se podía ver ningún sentimiento, tanto Darién como Serena permanecían en silencio y expectantes a que el primeo hablara y esa fue la rubia.

- ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo Darién? – dudosa pregunto sabiendo ya de que seria el reclamo –

- ¿Por qué te llevaste a Hotaru? Y peor sin mi permiso – en ese momento y después de unos minutos exploto muy enfadado - ¿Quién te crees para sacar a esa niña de mi casa? – eso ultimo que dijo no lo pensó y tampoco pensó lo que genero a Serena –

- "esa" niña como tu la llamas es tu hija – lo enfrento – "y el porque" pues muy sencillo, la saque de esta casa para que pudiera pasar el miserable acto que desencadeno tu amiguita – un odio creció al recordar la palabra "amante" – esa bruja golpeo a tu hija hasta que le hizo sangrar su pequeña espaldita y lo pero es que no eran las primeras veces…Hotaru tiene cicatrices de otros golpes y varios moretones por su cuerpo, los cuales estoy mas que segura no fueron ocasionados por juegos sino por cinturones – exploto pero no subió la voz –

- eso a ti no te importa – no tuvo mas que decir – tu no eres nada en esta casa -

- pues te equivocas querido Darién – dijo irónica – y si soy alguien en esta casa, soy _TU ESPOSA_ y siguiendo las palabras que tu mismo dijiste cuando terminamos de firmar el flamante contrato, puedo hacer lo que se me pega la gana en esta casa y se me pega la gana defender a esa hermosa niña de esa bruja que tenia como maestra y del miserable que tiene como padre – la rubia solo pudo ver el asombro en los ojos de Darién pero no se detuvo – y como gracias a las clausulas tengo que estar casada contigo por cinco años no voy a permitir que maltrates a esa niña nunca mas, así sea a ti al que tenga que romperle la nariz por defender a mi pequeña –

- ¿tu pequeña? – sonrió burlón – ella no es nada tuyo –

- no me importa que no tenga mi sangre, pero la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija, y como te lo dije anoche me podrás amenazar, golpear y gritar si lo deseas pero eso no me detendrá a defender a la niña, algo que tu no has hecho solo por mantener a tu amante cerca de ti –

- ¿estas celosa? –

- definitivamente tu ego es tan grande como tu miserable acción de padre – fue lo que contesto pero con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y ese pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido para Darién – lo que tu hicieras con tus amantes me tiene sin cuidado – se dio la vuelta para salir del estudio – ah pero eso si eso fue antes de que te casaras conmigo, porque ahora por mas que esto haya sido un maldito negocio soy tu esposa y por lo tanto me debes respeto y fidelidad, no quiero ni siquiera saber que me eres infiel porque me conocerás Darién Chiba así como yo tampoco lo seré – aclaro y abrió la puerta –

- no he terminado de hablar – informo –

- pues yo si termine – lo volteo a ver – y aunque te enfurezcas no cambiare mi actuación con la niña, la cuidare y protegeré aun de ti y eso no tiene discusión – cuando salió choco con su suegro que la veía con una sonrisa que a ella le parecio de "agradecimiento" –

- hola querida Serena – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla – sabes me impresiona que una mujercita tan dulce y tierna como tu tenga semejante derecha – soltó una risita burlona impresionando a la rubia y a su hijo – no sabes como te agradezco que hayas hecho lo que hiciste con la cara de esa bruja, yo muchas veces lo quise hacer pero no puedo dejar de ser un caballero –

- tranquilo señor Chiba…eso lo hare cada vez que sea necesario – miro de nuevo a los ojos a Darién – y con quien sea para proteger a mi pequeña….asi que me disculparan pero lo niña me espera, que pasen una buena noche, con permiso – y sin decir mas se fue a su cuarto –

- adoro a esa niña – dijo sonriente Mamuro –

- si no me digas, en cambio yo la estoy odiando y eso que hasta ahora lleva dos días en mi casa – se desplomo en su sillón – no se si podre soportarla cinco años –

- mi querido hijo, estoy seguro que la soportaras mas que eso – salió de estudio sin esperar reproches de su hijo, el cual quedo anonadado por el comentario de su padre –

Darién en completa oscuridad de su estudio solo tenia en mente a Serena, todo lo que le había dicho en esos dos días le daban vueltas en su mente… no recordaba alguien que se atreviera a desafiarlo de manera tan abierta como lo había hecho esa mujer a la que su razón empezaba a detestar pero su corazón sentía otra cosa "_¿que se cree esa niñita…que me podrá vencer así de fácil? definitivamente esa mujercita no me conoce y tendré que empezar la tarea, para que me respete y no me contradiga" _y sin importarle la hora tomo el teléfono y marco un numero el cual había sido recomendado por Beryl, ese numero y esa llamada haría enfurecer a Serena hasta los huesos, pero eso a el no le importaba, al día siguiente su hija de tan solo tres años seria llevada a un internado y eso el ya lo había decidido.

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a mezclarse dentro del cuarto de Serena, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que en el reloj que había en su mesita de noche marcaba las nueve de la mañana y no se asombro, se había dormido demasiado tarde cuidando la niña que dormia a su lado además sin contar que la rubia por su naturaleza era la mas dormilona de todas las mujeres, poco a poco estiro su brazo al lado de su cama donde se suponía debería estar la pequeña Hotaru pero no la encontró, en cambio encontró una pequeña nota con una caligrafía que ya conocía muy bien y que decía:

_Tu no me dirás como cuidar de mi hija y menos me enfrentaras…espero que con esto sepas que con Darién Chiba nadie se mete, ni siquiera mi flamante esposa, no volverás a ver a mi hija nunca mas…amada esposa_

Eso era lo único que decía esa nota y con toda la rabia del mundo que no sentía desde hace años se levanto iracunda de su cama sin importarle su pequeñísima pijama que solo constaba con un diminuto short color rosa y una blusita de tiras del mismo color pero muy pegada a su diario oculto cuerpo pero que con esas prendas dejaba ver lo maravilloso y escultural que era su cuerpo. En su mente solo se reprochaba como había sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta que habían sacado a la niña de su cama y de su cuarto, esos reproches rondaban su mente mientras salía directo al cuarto de Darién y como lo vio vacío solo pudo dirigirse al primer piso de la casa, cuando llego a este escucho la voz del muy pronto muerto Darién Chiba y sin ningún rasgo de calma se fue corriendo dejando impresionados a dos de los empleados al ver a su jefa con esa ropa.

- Darién – fue lo único que dijo cuando lo vio desayunando muy campante - ¿Dónde esta mi niña? –

- …. – no escucho respuesta –

- _¿DONDE ESTA? –_ grito desesperada a no recibir respuesta –

- Se… Serena – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Darién –

El ya esperaba una batalla campal y por esa razón se había quedado en su casa para enfrentar a la chica, pero lo que el nunca se imagino era que esa batalla la libraría con una Serena que el ni en sus mas locos sueños parecía otra con lo que tenia puesto. Como hombre y mas adinerado había tenido toda clase de mujeres a su servicio cuando el quisiera y sin siquiera proponérselo: modelos, actrices, empresarias; mujeres realmente bellas, pero lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento era una verdadera aparición de un ángel. El día que conoció a Serena, el día de su boda le había parecido una mujer sin la mas mínima gracia, era bonita; si no lo podía negar pero además de eso no era nada del otro mundo y no genero nada en su mente y menos en su cuerpo, pero ahora veía a una mujer completamente seductora y sexi con esa pijama, nunca pensó que ella tuviera ese cuerpo de infarto que se presentaba ente sus ojos. Sus piernas: firmes y tonificadas; su abdomen, que aun cubierto por la pequeña tela se podía ver lo bien formado y marcado que era y lo pero de todo y lo que mas llamo su atención; esos voluptuosos senos que subían y bajaban por la rápida respiración de la chica y que para la desgracia de la chica y con su pegada prenda se notaban perfectamente y tal vez por el frio sus pezones habían endurecido y ese pequeño detalle ocasionaba que se viera un mas seductora y por su puesto sin olvidar era piel blanca que cubria todo su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta sus piernas y que para Darién en ese momento se convirtió en el color mas hermoso que había visto.

- contéstame ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – pregunto realmente asustada y con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la rabia y el miedo de perder a la niña –

- ella no es tu hija – atino por fin a decir deslumbrado por el cuerpo y por el sonrojo de furia notoria en las mejillas de la chica – y ¿Dónde esta?, pues sencillo la lleve de la casa aun internado, lejos de la casa, lejos de ti – en ese momento se puso de pie y la enfrento – ¿ahora que harás? No la volverás a ver y escúchame bien no permitiré que tu ha…. – No pudo terminar ya que fue callado por una fuerte bofetada de Serena –

- eres un miserable Darién – exclamo ya con sus lagrimas en las mejillas, por mas que lucho por detenerlas le fue imposible – y escúchame tu a mi… encontrare a mi pequeña así tenga que remover el infierno entero y eso ni tu ni nadie lo evitare – se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse pero antes fue tomada del brazo por Darién y estar en una situación muy incomoda para ella – suéltame –

- nunca, nunca me vuelvas a golpear – a diferencia de lo que esperaba Serena, esa amenaza fue un susurro cerca a su oído que dejo congelada a Serena, además que estaba pegada al pecho de Darién y con las manos de este en su espalda y cintura – y menos me amenaces… tu no la encontraras te lo puedo asegurar – _"¿Qué me pasa?, no quiero alejarla de mi… su perfume, su piel, no quiero soltarla"_ –

- eso lo veremos – no pudo decir mas ante lo que sintió al sentir a Darién tan cerca de ella y sentir su aliento en su cuello y oído además de la posición de sus manos – pronto tendrás a la niña nuevamente en casa y de eso me encargo yo – como pudo logro soltarse del abrazo de Darién y viéndolo totalmente avergonzada solo pudo salir del comedor tan rápido como llego, pero temblando al sentir la mirada penetrante de Darién en su cuerpo –

"_demonios" _era lo que se reprochaba Darién mientras se dirigía a la empresa, _"esto no me puede estar pasando, esa sensación que tuve cuando la abrace me esta enloqueciendo… nunca había sentido algo así ni siquiera con Setsuna no me puedo permitir ablandarme con es mujer, es igual que todas se caso por la dote que tiene a su nombre, no le importa nada solo el dinero… no puedo sentir esto, no puedo" _así se llego a la empresa para tener un enfrentamiento peor pero mas tranquilo para sus emociones con su padre, por la misma razón: su hija Hotaru.

Serena estaba encerrada en el cuarto viendo por la ventana y esperando a Rubeus el chofer de Darién, cuando lo vio llegar bajo prácticamente corriendo las escalera y lo vio hablando con - y Luna.

- Rubeus – lo llamo y el mencionado supo para que era – me llevas en este mismo instante al internado donde Darién dejo a mi niña – fue una orden al cual todos se asombraron –

- no se de que me habla señora Serena – fue lo único que pudo decir –

- Rubeus, se muy bien y gracias las cintas de grabación de la casa que Darién te llamo a la madrugada y contigo llevo a la niña… ¿así que ahora mismo me dices donde esta mi hija? –

- señora –

- ahora Rubeus – los empleados que se unieron temieron al ver la furia y la determinación en los ojos de Serena – si no me dices tu, tendré que averiguarlo por otra parte y créeme que se muy bien como, así que dime sino quieres perder mi confianza –

- señora…no puedo – dijo apenado – el señor Chiba me obligo a guardar el lugar en secreto –

- bueno esta bien, tu lo quisiste así – en ese momento tomo el teléfono celular y marco un numero – hola Kevin – saludo –

- Serena, pero que gusto - contesto el chico – desde ayer no me hablabas – dijo burlo. Kevin Taylor es uno de los mejores amigos de Serena, casi hermano y con un pequeño detalle es un superdotado para todo lo relacionado con las telecomunicaciones, además que su padre es dueño de la empresa mas importante de este tema en todo Japón - ¿en que te ayudo?, ya que cuando me llamas a este numero es porque necesitas mis servicios profesionales

- necesito que me digas donde estuvo esta madrugada a la misma hora que solicite que chequearas las cámaras de mi casa el auto con placas DC- 525 – el asombro de los empleados fue inimaginable mas que todo de Rubeus y por supuesto la felicidad de Luna y Michael - busca por el rastreador terrestre –

- _en un minuto te doy la información – _y exactamente en un minuto tuvo las respuestas –_ bien hermanita, el auto estuvo en el kilometro 8 via Yokohama, mas exactamente en…ay vaya en el internado "Milenio de plata", estuvo casi una hora y volvió al lugar donde exactamente me estas llamando en este momento –_

- "Milenio de plata"– sonrió viendo a Rubeus que solo abrió aun mas los ojos – bueno mi querido amigo gracias por la información, te adoro -

- _igual hermanita – _y así se termino la llamada –

- bueno Rubeus, serias tan amable de llevarme al internado "Milenio de Plata" – sonrió – voy por mi hija, ¿Luna vienes con migo? – y sin esperar mas se encamino al auto donde espero al chico y sin decir mas y con la expresión de asombro y vergüenza Rubeus se encamino al destino señalado – no te sientas mal Rubeus – indago Serena en el auto – lo que hiciste me dice que eres leal que si puedo confiar en ti – le sonrió y para el pelirojo eso fue una liberación.

El camino al internado Serena no hablo mucho pero si estuvo muy pendiente de su teléfono celular, los acompañantes se preguntaba que era lo que tanto hacia y sin recibir respuestas llegaron al internado y sin esperar Serena abandono el auto y se encamino a la entrada –

- Hola Jedite – saludo al portero para asombro de sus acompañantes –

- Serena, que gusto verte – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla – la madre superiora te espera –

- gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa e hizo un seña a Luna y Rubeus para que la siguieran y así caminaron varios minutos sin ninguna guía y se dieron cuenta que Serena conocía ese lugar perfectamente, de pronto estuvieron en frente de un gran puerta – buenos días madre superiora – saludo ingresando todos a la oficina –

- hija – solo se escucho antes de su abraso – ya tengo todo listo – se detuvo – pero toda la responsabilidad recae en ti - 

- no se preocupe madre – le sonrió – con todo lo que tengo en mis manos, nada pasara – se detuvo – además que pasara si este internado me pertenece y aquí mando yo – finalizo y así los presentes se encaminaron nuevamente por los pacillos de ese enorme lugar y llegaron la zona de habitaciones y se detuvieron frente a una en especial el cual tenia como nombre: Hotaru Chiba –

Y exactamente como Serena lo había dicho, su padre había sido dueño de ese internado hace varios años, a pesar de ser un hombre de leyes también era un empresario y este pequeño "negocio" como el lo llamaba era uno de ellos, cuando Serena tan solo tenia siete años se adueño de ese lugar pero a los dos años se lo cedió a esposa en ese entonces, pero algo que no supo Sabio Blackmoon, era que su ex esposa nombro como única dueña legitima del internado "Milenio de plata" a Serena, aunque ella no se entero de esto sino hasta que cumplió los 18 años y por esa razón también a esa edad se entero del gran numero de deudas que tenia este lugar, a pesar de ser el mas reconocido por que los hijos de los millonarios del país estudiaban allí, su patrimonio solo se había conocido por las deudas y los embargos a su nombre, todo eso gracias al pésimo manejo que dio por cinco años Sabio. Fue ahí en donde Serena se convirtió en una excelente empresaria, porque contrario a lo que su papá le dijo y espero ella no se rindió y saco adelante el lugar el cual que durante seis años ha ido saliendo poco a poco de las incalculables deudas y a tomado nuevamente su gran nombre y todo gracias a Serena y sus amigos. Con esto demostró a Sabio que no era una perdedora como el la llamaba y se forjo como propietaria del internado, algo con lo que no contaba Darién Chiba.

Cuando la madre superiora, una de las mejores amigas de Serena a pesar de su edad le dijo que podía ingresar al cuarto la rubia obedeció inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta encontró una imagen desgarradora para ella, a pesar de que los cuartos del lugar eran unas verdaderas pequeñas mansiones, una niña como Hotaru se sentiría perdida en este lugar. Y así exactamente sucedió, cuando Serena vio a la pequeña, esta estaba en una esquina del cuarto abrazando sus propias piernas dejando salir desde lo mas profundo de su pequeño cuerpecito unos sollozos que destrozaron a Serena.

- mi pequeña – la llamo Serena ocultando su dolor y dándole una enorme sonrisa – aquí estoy –

- mami, mami – con increíble velocidad la pequeña se levanto y corrió a los brazos de Serena – mami…mi…papi…me…dijo ecelada ati…no…me…tiele…el…no…me tiele – eran las pocas palabras que la niña decía abrazada a su mamá -

- no mi vida, no digas eso el te ama – le costaba decir esas palabras, pero ella no permitiría que la niña creciera con el odio de su padre, Hotaru no, ella no – pero te trajo aquí porque en ese momento Luna y yo estábamos muy ocupadas y no podíamos cuidarte – le sonrió viendo a los tres adultos presentes – pero mira ya volvimos y te juro que no volverás a un lugar como este… me crees ¿verdad? – la vio a los llorosos ojos –

- ti mami, ti te treo – Serena recibió una gran sonrisa -

- ¿bueno que tal si nos vamos de regreso a casa? – y sin esperar mas todos se despidieron de la madre superiora y emprendieron camino hasta la mansión –

Después de haber dejado las cosas de la niña de nuevo en su lugar y también a Luna en la casa, Serena junto a Hotaru se encaminaron a la segunda batalla que tendría que luchar Serena el día de hoy: presentar a la nueva doctora y terapeuta de su hermano.

El recorrido de la mansión Chiba a la Blackmoon no era muy largo así que pronto estuvo en su antigua casa a la hora pactada y no fue sorpresa para ella encontrar a su amiga y ex compañera de universidad ya esperándola.

- hola amiga…que gusto verte – saludo a la peliazul en frente suyo –

- Serena, ha pasado un año y tu sigues igual de hermosa – en ese momento se abrazaron – y esta preciosidad debe ser tu hija – la llamo así porque Serena ya la tenia al tanto de toda su historia y del porque del matrimonio –

- si, es mi hija – señalo muy orgullosa – mi vida saluda, ella es tu tía Michiru – la niña solo sonrió y abrazo a su nueva tía –

- oda tía – sonrió – yo mi yamo otaru –

- hola Hotaru, hermoso nombre igual que tu – así duraron un poco los reconocimientos entre Michiru y la niña, después las tres mujercitas entraron a la casa donde ya los esperaban Mina, Sammy, Artemis y Diana, se dieron las respectivas presentaciones y tanto Serena como Michiru se vieron a los ojos diciéndose que debían afrontar el caso Haruka – bueno es hora de conocer a tu hermano – lo dijo con una seguridad que impresiono a los presentes y alegro a Serena –

- si vamos – y así las dos chicas fueron directo al cuarto de Haruka, Serena no se molesto en golpear la puerta, simplemente ingreso – Haruka, buenas tardes – no recibió respuesta alguna – bueno ya que estas tan de buen humos, te quiero presentar a Michiru Kaio, tu nueva terapeuta – señalo viendo como su hermano seguía entretenido en su libro –

- mucho gusto Haruka – saludo firme Michiru –

- Serena ya te dije que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tus ineptas terapeutas…. Así que te puedes largar al igual que tu amigui… - Haruka no termino su monologo ya que en ese momento volteo su silla de ruedas y vio a Michiru y quedo sin palabras –

Por mas que Haruka quisiera rechazar la ayuda para recuperarse no pudo disimular su impresión al ver a la joven en frente suyo. Su cabello azul agua marina, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda; la joven llevaba un vestido amarillo largo hasta la rodilla y un poco suelto a su cuerpo, pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta a Haruka de las hermosa piernas, su abdomen bien marcado y sus perfectos senos… Para Haruka esa chica era la visión mas hermosa que el haya visto en su vida y para su mala suerte sucedió algo que no había pasado antes en su vida, se sonrojo y ese pequeñísimo detalle y sus ojos brillantes no pasaron desapercibidos para Serena que conocía perfectamente bien a su hermano y esa expresión le encanto.

- nuevamente mucho gusto señor Haruka, y pues ya ve… yo voy hacer su terapeuta inepta – lo encaro y el rubio se sorprendió de la franqueza y rudeza de la chica –

- yo…yo lo siento…mucho señorita – agacho su cabeza aun mas sonrojado –

- bueno ya que se dieron las debidas presentaciones, yo los dejo – dijo feliz y sonriente Serena, mientras estaba en el umbral de la puerta –

- Serena – casi grito su hermano y la rubia lo volteo a ver – tu…porque no te quedas – eso si que sorprendió a las dos chicas que se vieron a los ojos y ya que era tanta la complicidad en ellas que sus ojos sonrieron –

- ¿estas seguro? – el chico solo afirmo – esta bien pero déjame ir por Hotaru paran que nos acompañe – volteo de nuevo pero fue llanada otra vez –

- cabeza de bombón – a Serena se le detuvo el corazón por escuchar como la llamaba después seis años – no tardes – fue lo único que escuchó decir y sin mas Serena salió rumbo a buscar a su pequeña hija, en ese momento Haruka se quedo en silencio y con un nerviosismo desconocido para el –

- veo que tratas muy bien a tu hermana – fue el reclamo irónico de Michiru y lleno de resentimiento que el rubio capto muy bien – si supieras que esta haciendo Serena te morderias la lengua por juzgarla como lo haces –

- tu no sabes nada – fue lo único que pudo decir –

- te equivocas Haruka, Serena es mi mejor amiga, conozco tu familia como la mía propia, conozco a Mina, Sammy y a Sabio perfectamente igual que a ti… conozco tu accidente lo que has vivido estas seis años, como has tratado a todos y como te has encerrado en tu propio dolor en este cuarto – suspiro mirándolo a los ojos – así que se lo suficiente para saber como eres y que haces –

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo y se dispuso a esperar a Serena, cuando la rubia llego se dispuso a explicarle a los hermanos cuales iban a ser los paso para la recuperación, con el paso de los minutos Haruka recuperaba su rencor y su falta de ayuda a su propia recuperación pero eso no asusto a Michiru… mientras ellos hablaban veían a Serena totalmente perdida en jugar con Hotaru y eso impresiono a su hermano aunque no lo demostró y menos demostró que esa pequeña que ya lo llamaba tío se le robo el corazón en las dos horas que estuvo en su cuarto, al terminar Serena se despidió junto a la niña que a pesar de lo frio de Haruka se acerco y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, dejando a solas a Haruka y Michiru.

- no quiero que vuelvas – ordeno Haruka – y si lo haces me obligaras a echarte de mi cuarto –

- me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas – le dijo la chica sonríen y acercándose a el hasta quedar a su lado se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurro – nunca me he rendido en nada y un chiquillo inmaduro y tonto como tu no va ser el primero que lo haga… así que a partir de hoy, todos los días me tendrás aquí para ver quien se rinde primero… adiós – y sin que Michiru se pudiese aguantar le dio un beso un la mejilla dejando impactado al rubio –

Salió del cuarto con el corazón en la mano, y de algo estaba segura ese trabajo era el mas duro que tendría y lo vencería. Cuando Michiru puso sus ojos en Haruka, su cuerpo se congelo y su corazón palpito tan fuerte que tuvo miedo que se pudiese escuchar, quedo impactada al ver al rubio, sus ojos se dieron a la idea que nunca antes habían visto a un hombre mas guapo y sexi y eso no le gusto para nada… en el tiempo que estuvo en ese cuarto internamente dio las gracias a Serena de que ella estuviese allí y no que estuvieran solos, pudo llevar a cabo todo su plan medico a las mil maravillas pero aun con sus rodillas y manso temblando. Cuando este le prohibió su ego y orgullo vencieron y eso ocasiono que actuara como lo hizo, pero lo que no entendió fue como se dejo cautivar por la fragancia de chico quedando hipnotizada y menos como le dio un beso.

Tomo aire y fuerzas para volver a la sala donde dio los últimos detalles a la familia y así salió directo a su casa, igualmente Serena que abandono la casa unos minutos después.

Darién estaba mas que ocupado resolviendo todos los negocios que eran su obligación por ser el vicepresidente de la fortuna Chiba, sin imaginarse que todo lo que había logrado en la madrugada había sido arruinado por su adorada esposa… después de trabajar todo el día y estar rendido, se dirigió a su casa en s auto con un muy furioso padre que solo le recriminaba las acciones en contra de su pequeña hija. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se dieron cuenta que el auto que habían asignado a Serena para su transporte estaba en el garaje, con la paciencia del mundo se dirigieron al interior de la casa pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los Chiba al ingresar a la mansión y gran grito los recibió.

- papi… abuelito – la pequeña Hotaru corrió a los brazos de su padre que por inercia respondió el abrazo y la alzo como nunca lo había hecho sorprendiendo a Mamuro y el resto del personal, que por pura "casualidad", estaban haciendo sus quehaceres muy cerca de los dueños de la casa, Darién solo abrió sus ojos asombrado – papi te estañe muxo –

- mi pequeña no recibas así a tu padre – hablo Serena que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con burla y victoria – esta muy cansado después de trabajar merece descansar –

- si mami – en ese momento capto la indiscreción que había dicho y se retracto – pedon sedena – le dio un beso al asombrado padre y al sonriente abuelo que la recibió también con un abrazo y se dirigió a su cuarto en compañía de una de las empleadas –

- ¿Qué hace la niña en la casa? – fue la pregunta cargada de ira de Darién – dime –

- bueno pues esta mañana de dije que la traería de vuelta y mirala aquí esta iluminando la casa – le sonrió burlona –

- tu no harás lo que quieras con ella, mañana mismo me la llevare y la sacare del país y no la volveras a ver –

- mi querido Darién eso no lo harás – su sonrisa desapareció y lo vio también con odio – aquí, en estos papales esta todo lo que hiciste en el internado… inventando los motivos del porque llevabas a ese lugar a una bebe de tres años – le entrego esos papeles – son copias por supuesto yo tengo los originales y con tu firma – tomo aire y se puso enfrente de el – también tengo las grabaciones de como sacaste a la niña como si fueras un delincuente, también de como te suplico la niña en el internado de que no la dejaras halla y también las grabaciones del cuarto donde la pequeña lloro por toda la mañana –

- tu no tienes nada de eso –

- si lo tengo – sonrió de nuevo – la próxima vez asegúrate de saber de quien es el internado porque para tu información ese al que llevaste a la niña es de mi propiedad –

- …. – silencio absoluto –

- si tu te llevas a la niña de mi lado, encantada llevare todas las pruebas que tenga a nuestra querida revista "circonia"… imagínate que haría esta revista la mas amarillista y leida del país con esa información – lo amenazo – destruiría al gran Darién Chiba y eso no lo quieres ¿verdad? –

- ¿me estas amenazando? – no dijo mas por el asombro –

- si – dijo como si no fuera nada – si alejas a la niña de mi, te destruyo Darién Chiba, no me importa nada te acabo –

- no sabes lo que haces –

- si lo se y como ya te dije no me importa nada con tal de defender a la niña de su propio padre – lo encaro pero se volteo para marcharse pero fue detenida por Darién –

- tu…- no sabia que hacer, ni que decir estaba estupefacto por lo que hacia y peor aun por la cercanía en que había dejado los labios de Serena a los suyos - ¿Qué buscas? – susurro –

- busco – respondió después de haber perdido el aliento por la cercanía con Darién – busco que no le arruines la vida a tu hija…que no se la arruines como me la arruinaron a mi – admitió y sin saber el porque lo dijo simplemente lo dijo acompañado con lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas impresionado a Darién soltándola y que esta saliera huyendo directo a su cuarto –

"_¿que me quiso decir con eso?, ¿le arruinaron la vida?"_ Volteo a ver a los lados y se dio cuenta que estaban totalmente solos, estaba tan metidos en sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta cuando quedaron a solas, pero con una sola pregunta en su mente "_¿Quién eres Serena?"_

…_..CONTINUARA….._

_**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado déjenme todos sus hermosos mensajes los cuales cada día me alegran mis dias**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No se ni como empezar con las disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido varios inconvenientes de salud pero gracias a Dios ya todo esta superado, por esa razón he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de ahora en adelante estere muy pendiente y constante por aquí con mi historia les mando un abrazo y espero que disfruten de este capitulo….**_

CAPITULO 4

"_maldita noche la que pase, todo por culpa de mi flamante esposa"_ ese era el único pensamiento de Darién mientras con el peor humor que podía poseer miraba Tokio desde la inmensa ventana de su oficina, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono…

- señor Chiba…el joven Kou lo llama por la línea tres – exclamo una voz joven femenina –

- pásame la llamada Melisa – _"lo que me faltaba, mi querido hermano para acabar de empeorar el día"_

_-_ hola hermanito – fue el saludo muy efusivo que se escucho – me haces el favor y me dices ¿es cierto que te casaste? –

- hola Seiya, ¿como estas? Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar – a pesar de la frialdad que siempre mostraba Darién sus hermanos eran los únicos que podían sacarle un poco el animo que había escondido hace unos años –

- si, si ya se…..haber hermanito querido de mi corazón ¿como estas? ¿todo bien?, ahora me podrías hacer el favor de decirme si es cierto que te casaste y no nos avisaste –

- si es cierto….por lo visto papá ya fue con el chisme a tu madre –

- "tu madre" esta muy enfadada contigo y te manda a decir que en un mes estaremos en Japón para halarte las orejas por ser tan descortés e insensible con tu familia – _"payaso" _fue lo único que pudo pensar Darién al escuchar a su hermano – por fin conseguiste esposa ¿verdad?, estas mas tranquilo ahora sabiendo que la herencia del abuelo es tuya –

- ¿no estas enojado? – fue la pregunta irónica de Darién – te quite tu dinero –

- no seas bobo Darién – exclamo un poco molesto – sabes que nosotros no nos interesamos en ese dinero para eso trabajamos y cantamos además la herencia de mi padre es mucho mas grande que la del abuelo así que no me preocupo por eso…serás mas pobre que yo en unos años – ese comentario hizo que los dos rieran animados – haber Darién y dime ¿Quién es mi queridita cuñada? –

- es alguien que también se caso por dinero, así que no es muy diferente a mi… su padre la describió de manera muy clara y precisa así que no te asombraras cuando la conozcas es una vividora, oportunista –

- ay si todo lo que quieras, igual a ti – soltó un a risita – pero a lo que me refiero es si es hermosa y valió la pena casarte con ella –

- ¿hermosa? – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que a su mente viajo la imagen de Serena al momento en que lo enfrento en el comedor el día anterior, su pequeñísima pijama y el escultural cuerpo que esconde a diario en su espantosa ropa y las horribles gafas que utiliza _" es mas que hermosa" _pensó – es una mujer común y corriente hermano,, no es la gran cosa… no tiene el mas mínimo sentido de la moda, de un look apropiado y menos de la belleza, se esconde debajo de unos trapos que la hacen ver de cuarenta y eso que tiene veinticuatro –

- vaya la pintas espantosa….y si es así ¿porque no buscaste una mujer que te agradara físicamente? –

- porque hay negocios con su padre de por medio que me favorecían muy bien –

- bueno entonces daremos nuestro visto bueno en un mes cuando te visitemos, me despido hermano…ah y no se te haga raro que tu madre te llame y te de un sermón de sus favoritos por lo que hiciste y mándale saludos a mi querida cuñada –

- idiota – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Seiya cortara la llamada –

_COMPAÑIAS BLACKMOON _

La secretaria del presidente de la compañía le acababa de entregar los documentos a su jefe que le podrían traer mucho beneficio económico, la dote de su hija Serena, que no solamente era dinero, eran todo lo que su madre había heredado de su familia: propiedades, acciones en diferentes empresas reconocidas, autos y demas.

Cuando él conoció a Ikuko se enamoró pero no de la manera mas romántica se obsesiono con ella, con su belleza y con su dinero. Pero con lo que él no contaba era que su amada Ikuko era prohibida, no podía ser para él a menos que hiciera algo drástico y así lo hizo: cambio la vida de cinco personas de la peor manera.

Ikuko fue su esposa como siempre lo soñó, pero la tuvo en cuerpo no en alma y al parecer también tuvo su dinero también, pero se equivocó; cuando quiso tomar el manejo de la fortuna de Ikuko se sorprendió cuando se entero de la existencia del testamento de los padres de está, en donde la heredera no era su hija como todo el mundo imagino sino la primera nieta mujer que ella les diera que por supuesto era Serena, y además que la nieta tomaría su herencia siempre y cuando cumpliera veinticuatro años y se casara y para Sabio Blackmoon su hija ya cumplía con los requisitos para recibir la herencia.

Durante varios años Sabio trabajo para que su hija nunca supiera la existencia de ese testamento y por el abandono de su esposa a los trece años de la chica lo pudo lograr, en ese momento el se haría cargo de todo el dinero y se convertiría en el hombre mas poderoso de todo Japón, incluso por encima de su amigo Mamuro Chiba.

- por fin tendrás lo que has querido – exclamo un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años –

- no hijo… tendremos recuerda que todo esto también es para ti y tu hermano – exclamo feliz Sabio –

- bueno papá es hora… abre ese sobre –

- tienes razón diamante – y en ese momento se dispuso a abrirlo, con entusiasmo empezó a leer pero mientras avanzaba con la labor la sombra del odio y la ira se apoderaba de su rostro – _MALDITA PERRA INFELIZ _– exclamo furioso – no puedo creer que esa maldita hubiese hecho esto, no porque, maldita zorra –

- papá cálmate por favor ¿Qué sucede?, dime - exclamo alarmado el joven porque nunca en su vida había visto a su padre en ese estado –

- Diamante, la maldita de Ikuko aun en el mismísimo infierno donde ella se encuentra en este momento me arruino…me acabo –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dudoso –

- porque la única manera de que Serena tenga su herencia es que Ikuko haga acto de presencia ante el juez para que sea valedera…_MALDITA SEA _–

- ¿porque no la buscas? – fue lo único que pudo decir Diamante –

- ¿me escuchaste lo que te dije?, la tendré que ir a buscar al infierno –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto temeroso –

- Porque hace mas de diez años me libre de ella – exclamo – cuando se fue de mi lado me jure encontrarla y no dejarla viva y eso hice la mande a asesinar hace años –

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – Pregunto y aunque extraño que parezca no estaba escandalizado – tu no eres un asesino papá, por favor –

- no digas estupideces y si, si lo soy – lo encaro – y todo por dinero –

- por Dios santo… como fuiste capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad papá, todos estos años he soportado la idea de adueñarte de lo que es de mis hermanos y de Bunny, pero que llegaras a tanto es imposible –

- "Bunny" como la llamas, no es mas que una basura igual que los otros… tu y Zafiro son mi orgullo y no me importa nada mas –

- pues créeme que tanto Zafiro como yo adoramos a Serena y a los demás, aunque te duela –

- mira Diamante – dijo furioso – cuidado con decir algo de lo que te dije o me olvidare que eres mi hijo…me entendiste - ….- mientras tanto tendré que encontrar la forma de adueñarme de ese dinero –

- no te preocupes papá, no diré nada aunque ganas no me faltan – se pudo de pie y fue directo a la puerta – pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que todo lo que estas haciendo lo pagaras muy caro – y se fue dejando furioso a su padre –

Diamante Blackmoon, era un hombre de 34 años, hijo de Sabio de su primer matrimonio, junto con Zafiro de 32. Esta casado con Esmeralda hace ya cinco años y tiene una pequeña hija de tres que se llama Leidy Blackmoon la cual adora a sus tias, ellos hacen parte de la familia de Serena porque Sabio se empeño durante años por mantenerlos alejados, pero no lo consiguió, sus hijos siempre estuvieron con los demás aunque con Haruka siempre llevaran una mala relación después de su accidente.

Diamante era el hermano mayor de Serena o "Bunny", como ellos dos la llamaban, y la adoraban cuando la conocieron ella tenia ocho años, los pobres niños en esa edad eran llenos de oscuridad y frialdad, pero Serena y Mina les iluminaron sus días, los transformaron de la mejor manera, o de lo contrario serian peor que su padre. Diamante siempre supo de los maltratos que eran victimas sus hermanas y también supo que Serena era victima de los castigos que eran de sus hermanos, solo por defenderlos y por esa razón él, su esposa e hija hacían lo posible por mantenerla segura a pesar que no vivan en Japón. Él es un gran arquitecto y por sus triunfos es reconocido y viaja mucho por el mundo trabajando, en este momento vive en Paris junto a su familia. Pero el día que Sabio leyera ese documento el debía estar ahí costara lo que costara y así lo hizo.

Ya fuera del edificio Diamante ingreso al auto que estaba esperándolo junto a su chofer y su hermano, ya dentro tomo su celular y rápidamente marco un numero y espero hasta que contestaron su llamada.

- ya supo la verdad – dijo muy seriamente para la otra persona en la línea –

- _me imagino que reacciono de la peor manera –_ señalo una voz masculina –

- de la peor y ya esta tramando como adueñarse de lo que le pertenece a Serena –

- _eso si yo lo permito - ….- sabes aunque todos los días lo hago no dejo de agradecerte por lo que haces por ella y los demás….mil gracias Diamante –_

_- _tu sabes que fueron mis hermanas las que nos iluminaron la vida a Zafiro y a mi y no importa cual sea la verdad de todo esto, amo a esos cuatro cabezotas y por ellos soy capaz de todo, además conocí a mi Esmeralda gracias a Bunny y eso se lo deberé siempre –

- _si es cierto me contaste que ella fue la doctor corazón en personas tan obstinadas y orgullosas como ustedes - ….- ciento que estés traicionando a tu padre, -_

- es mi padre, pero nunca he compartido su actitud y ahora menos – tomo aire mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una mini grabadora – tengo lo que necesitabas te lo enviare –

-_ pronto será el momento –_

- ustedes ¿Cómo están? –

- _bien… ansiosos por regresar, ella esta loca por verla, ya sabes como es, aunque han tenido comunicación –_

- Y tu ¿cuando te conocerán? –

- _me conocerán cuando tenga todo preparado para encarar a tu padre, ahora lo odio mas por lo que la obligo hacer tengo que buscar la manera de anular ese maldito contrato como sea – _

_- _y se que lo harás…eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte estaré tres meses en Tokio por un proyecto de trabajo, mañana llegaran Esmeralda y mi bebe y así podre estar mas pendiente de ellos –

- _nuevamente te lo agradezco y salúdalas de mi parte al igual que a Zafiro_ – y así sin decir mas se corto la llamada, volteo a ver a su hermano –

- ¿acepto que lo hizo? – pregunto el hombre pelinegro a su lado –

- si lo hizo y sin el mayor dolor o vergüenza – suspiro resignado – me amenazo para que no dijera nada…me da tanta impotencia y rabia saber que papá ha sido capaz de hacer tantas atrocidades –

- si, es cierto – volteo a ver el paisaje – pero el ha decidido cada uno de sus pasos y eso lo llevara a su propia perdición –

- y nosotros estamos ayudando a eso Zafiro – exclamo impotente Diamante –

- estamos haciendo justicia Diamante – lo vio a los ojos – para mi es igual de difícil hacer eso con mi propio padre, pero sabes que lo hicimos por todo lo que ha hecho con nuestros hermanos y en cierta medida con nosotros –

- tienes razón…no quiero imaginar el día que sepa todo lo que esta pasando mientras el crea que tiene el poder de todo ese día Bunny podrá ser libre y empezar a construir la vida que mi padre le arrebato por su odio y avaricia y ese día llegara muy pronto Él me lo dijo –

Mientras todo esto pasaba una rubia demasiado encerrada en sus pensamientos hacia planes que le traerían mucha alegría a su pequeña, en la inmensa biblioteca que encontró en la mansión Chiba, Serena estaba ideando la forma de hacer cumplir su propósito, ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba en una extensa lista, un directorio con sus piernas y otra pequeña lista de números telefónicos y direcciones, estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que era observada por unos ojos azules muy discretamente, hasta que el dueño de esa mirada hizo acto de presencia.

- hola mi niña – saludo Mamuro –

- señor Mamuro ¿Cómo esta? Pensé que iría a trabajar junto con Darién – exclamo Serena –

- pues antes de irme a trabajar quería hablar contigo primero – se sentó junto a la rubia – y agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi pequeña –

- no, usted no tiene nada que agradecerme lo hice porque a pesar de días en que la conozco se gano mi corazón y no voy a dejar que nadie ni siquiera Darién la lastime –

- porque se que lo que me dices lo vas a cumplir te lo agradezco, mi niña ha tenido que pagar muy caro ser hija de quien es – Serena lo vio con expresión de no entender – te voy a contar para que sepas la verdad con respecto a mi nieta e hijo, la madre de Hotaru se llama Setsuna Meio, mi hijo y ella fueron novios varios años el la amo como a nadie quería convertirla en su esposa, el día que digo que estaba embarazada a todos nos fascino la noticia y mas que todo a Darién estaba mas que dichoso formaría la familia que siempre quiso; su propia familia – guardo silencio –

- no es necesario que me cuente señor Mamuro –

-si es necesario – tomo aire – el embarazo fue de alto riesgo porque ella nunca tuvo cuidado, salía a bailar en los primeros meses, bebía alcohol y otras tanta fumaba – Serena se asombro – nadie entendía ese comportamiento tan cruel Darién fue muy paciente, mi pequeña nació prematura, era tan pequeña hermosa, Darién estaba mas que orgulloso, pero el mismo día del nacimiento de la niña llego un hombre; el doctor Tomoe – Serena casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando - ¿lo conoces? – pregunto intrigado –

- si, el fue mi profesor en los dos años que estudien mi carrera, estaba viviendo con una hermosa joven pelinegra – de repente Serena guardo silencio – Setsuna, yo la conocí, ya lo recuerdo hable varias veces con ella y decía que por su trabajo tenia que viajar mucho tiempo, incluso la vi varias veces durante su embarazo – Mamuro estaba sorprendido – incluso Setsuna me dijo que ella había perdido su bebe, lo sentí pero después el doctor Tomoe me dijo que el bebe no era de el sino de otro hombre y que el se la había quitado –

- ese hombre es mi hijo –

- el la abandono al poco tiempo, termino su relación y viajo a Londres para seguir con su carrera y de ella nunca supe mas –

- ella vive en , desde el nacimiento de mi niña y que aquel hombre se presentara a decir que ellos tenían una relación de mas de cuatro años y que ese bebe podría ser suyo no la hemos visto –

- pero la niña si es de Darién ¿verdad? –

- si mi niña – sonrió – ese mismo día se hizo la prueba de ADN y si es una Chiba, pero eso no la salvo del desprecio de mi hijo hacia ella, ve a Setsuna en la niña y ve el engaño del amor de su vida – Serena se entristeció al escuchar esto ultimo –

- pero si la niña es idéntica a Darién, tiene sus ojos, el color del cabellos su boca, todo en ella, es una versión femenina y en miniatura de Darién Chiba –

- vaya conoces muy bien a mi hijo – se burlo y soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo debajo de sus mejillas aunque estas casi eran tapadas por grandes anteojos – no te avergüences mi niña es tu esposo y es muy atractivo igual que su padre – los dos rieron –

- gracias por decirme lo que sucedió con Darién y la niña –

- es lo mínimo que merecías, es un secreto de familia y ahora tu eres de la familia y merecías la verdad – tomo aire – ahora tu me dirás la verdad – aseguro –

- ¿de que verdad habla? – pregunto nerviosa –

- ¿del porque te casaste con mi hijo? – Mamuro vio los nervios en la chica y afirmo su teoría –

- por dinero – fue lo único que dijo pero para nada creíble y menos para su suegro –

- se muy bien que no es por eso – afirmo – y así como te conté mi secreto ahora tu me contaras el tuyo, ¡te lo exijo¡ -

- se…señor Mamuro – su voz empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mi padre me amenazo si no me casaba, me amenazo con destruir la carrera de mi hermanita y dejar de dar el dinero para una posible recuperación de mi hermano Haruka o algo contra mi hermano Samuel –

- te casaste para que a ellos no les pasara nada – asombrado lo dijo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se como es tu padre, pero no creo que sea tan cruel como para dañar a sus hijos – vio como Serena se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana –

- lo haría señor Mamuro se lo puedo asegurar – suspiro – así como lo hizo conmigo – fue el comentario que asombro a Mamuro -

- ¿Qué te hizo? – necesitaba saberlo –

- toda la vida me a odiado – sonrió melancólica – estaba por iniciar el tercer año de mi carrera y Mina estaba en su carrera y mi hermano había tenido el accidente, me dijo que no había dinero suficiente o dejaba de estudiar o no se podía seguir pagando la carrera de mi hermanita o la recuperación de Haruka – tomo aire – así que tome la decisión de dejar mis estudios no quería que los perjudicara preferia ser yo antes que ellos –

- ¿por falta de dinero? – exclamo asombrado y furioso –

- si, eso me dijo… aunque es obvio que eso nunca ha sucedido fue solo para destruirme, pero no me detuve ahí amo mi carrera y mis excelentes calificaciones la universidad me daría una beca con todos los gastos pagos, pero ahí también intervino la mano de mi padre, amenazo al rector de la universidad con ciertos favores en deuda para no darme la beca y lo consiguió no pude seguir estudiando –

- eso se puede arreglar – sonrió y Serena volteo rápidamente a verlo – soy el accionista mayoritario de la universidad de Tokio y hoy mismo tendrás tu beca nuevamente y Sabio puede tener todo lo que quiera y amenazarte pero ya no estas sola y ahora cuentas conmigo y tu familia también, ¿dime quieres volver a la universidad a terminar tu carrera? –

- señor me esta hablando en serio – exclamo feliz y con lagrimas en sus ojos pero a diferencia de muchas otras, estas eran de felicidad – claro que quiero volver a mis estudios –

- entonces así será, y si por alguna razón Sabio se interpone en tus estudios s los de tu hermana o peor aun en la rehabilitación de tu hermano, pues entonces yo cubriré todo así que no te preocupes….- en ese momento un gran chillido lo interrumpió fue cuando vieron a la pequeña Hotaru llorando y sobándose su rodillita porque se había caído –

- mami, me tai – era lo único que las lagrimas dejaban decir, Serena corrió a consentir a su pequeña hija tomándola en los brazos y despidiéndose de su suegro con una gran sonrisa dejándolo solo en el estudio este tomo el celular y marco a su agente de confianza –

- Malacite hola, ¿ya tienes lo que te pedí? -

- _si señor, ya se el motivo del porque el señor Blackmoon necesitaba casar a su hija –_

_- _dímelo – exigió –

- _la señora Chiba tiene a su nombre un testamento en el cual la señalan como heredera universal de una inmensa fortuna que no se compara con la de los Chiba, fortuna de la familia materna, tres son los requisitos para que sea de ella, tener veinticuatro años, estar casada y que la madre de su firma y consentimiento frente a un juez –_

_-_ dos de ellos ya están cumplidos –

- _exacto y el tercero le es casi imposible porque no se sabe nada de la señora Ikuko desde hace mas de diez años, pero eso ya lo esta arreglando Sabio esta contratando "alguien" para dar por muerta a su ex esposa y así poder el tomare el papel de ella –_

_-_ mi nuera no sabe de la existencia de ese testamento ¿verdad? – pregunto seguro –

- _no señor, Alan el abogado de Sabio me confirmo que la señora Chiba no sabe nada y todo esta siendo hecho a sus espaldas –_

_-_ bueno entonces dile a Alan que esta haciendo perfecto su trabajo y que mantenga los ojos bien abiertos con Sabio, sabia que estaba haciendo algo malo y con lo que me dijiste ayer y esto es el colmo –

- _señor ¿Qué precedo hacer con respecto al otro asunto?_

_- _acabalo Malacite y tu mejor que nadie sabes como, pero eso si que no sepa nada, a mi nadie me ve la cara de idiota y menos intenta robarme, acabalo – tomo aire y recordó – necesito que hagas todos los papeles para mi nuera en la universidad para que lo mas pronto posible reinicie sus estudios de Medicina, adiós Mal – colgó – así que ese era tu motivo para casar a tu hija Sabio –

- hola papá – saludo Darién a un pensativo Mamuro – papá –

- Darién ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto sorprendido –

- bueno, aquí vivo ¡no¡ - respondió irritado –

- no seas tonto hijo, se muy bien que aquí vives, lo que me pregunto es que son las – vio su reloj – dos de la tarde y tu nunca llegas temprano a casa, esa es mi verdadera pregunta –

- estaba cansado no dormí bien anoche así que decidí regresar temprano ¿algún problema? –

- no ninguno –

- además mañana tengo que viajar a Yokohama y necesito descansar para ese vendito fin de semana lleno de traba… - no pudo terminar por que unas carcajadas y risas lo interrumpieron - ¿pero que carajos es ese escandalo? – Mamuro solo sonrió e hizo un gesto de inocencia, ganándose la mala mirada de su hijo – ¿pero que…? – no termino su pregunta ya que se acerco a la gran ventana y vio una escena que aunque no aceptara le encanto –

El verano estaba mas que en su apogeo y eso genera que el calor sea desesperante, por esa razón Serena después de "sanar" a su hija con un beso en la rodilla se le ocurrió la gran idea de pasar una tarde divertida con ella junto a Luna, la rubia se coloco unos shorts negros un poco mas arriba de las rodillas que hacían ver de maravilla sus caderas y sus piernas y una camiseta blanca dos tallas mas grande que ella con una conejito dibujado en ella. A su pequeña hija le puso un pequeñísimo vestido de baño color rosa con toda la protección para no ser afectadas por el sol, y a Luna aun lucho un poco logro convencerla de colocarse un pantalón de sudadera y una camiseta.

El escandalo que los caballeros Chiba escucharon venia del jardín y del enorme espacio lleno de césped verde que este abarcaba, la cruel y despiadada Serena barba roja con su parche de pirata en sus manos y con la manguera de agua del jardinero Michael, rociaba y empapaba a la pequeña y a Luna mientras ella se resguardaba segura con el arma en sus manos.

Darién no podía creer lo que veía, su nana que toda la vida demostró ser la mas seria de las mujeres, jugando de esa manera y empapándose hasta el apellido. Y no solo era Luna la encantada con el juego y victima por el camino de secuestro de la manguera él se pudo dar cuenta que Michael también quedo empapado y que gran parte de sus empleados veían desde la puerta principal la escena divertidos y riéndose junto a ellos otro que según él era una estatua implacable el cual no sonreía: Rubeus.

Pero lo que termino de captar su atención fue Serena y su hija, la pequeña estaba tan contenta y reía de una manera que él en sus pocos momentos compartidos; nunca había visto. Recordaba ese pequeño vestido de baño comprado por su padre para llevar a su nieta de viaje pero que al final Darién no lo permitió, así que en ese momento estaba estrenando el pequeño traje, totalmente mojada pero totalmente feliz. Y Serena, ella era una visión divertida incluso para Darién con ese parche de pitara hecho con una media negra y una de las ollas de la cocina como sombrero y persiguiendo a su hija y de vez en cuando a Luna; en ese momento vio como el agua de la manguera dejaba de salir y Darién pudo ver que era Michael el que había cerrado la lleve del agua, Serena de manera confiada empezó a revisar la manguera y se la puso enfrente de su cara en ese mismo instante Michael giro de nuevo la llave y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Serena terminara tan empapada con Hotaru generando la risa de todos los presentes. Pero también fue atacada por un pequeño chorro de agua que salía de una pistola de agua que maniobraba Hotaru la cual había sido entregada por Rubeus y así dándose por vencida la pirata por la pequeña pistolera se tumbo al césped y luna y la niña la empaparon con la misma manguera.

Serena tumbada en el suelo con la pequeña Hotaru a horcajadas sobre ella era una visión que a Darién después de varios años le encanto y le removió el corazón de una manera que el nunca imagino…_"esta mujercita en menos de una semana en mi casa y ya me hace ver a mi hija de otra manera"_ como si su mente hubiese sido leída por su padre, Mamuro dijo:

- hijo, no dejes que los años pasen y los pierdas – le acaricio el cabello – es tu hija, olvídate de quien es la madre, olvida la sangre que lleva, se muy bien que amas a tu hija pero tu odio por esa mujer no te da la posibilidad de disfrutar de mi nieta, ¡mira nunca había reído como lo esta haciendo hoy¡ -

- yo no la quiero papá – negó no muy convencido –

- ni siquiera puedes convencerte a ti mismo, no te encantaría estar allí con tu hija y tu esposa… riéndote mojándote y lo mas importante queriéndolas como las quieres – esto ultimo lo dijo con doble intención –

- papá por favor, te olvidas de quien soy yo, te imaginas yo Darién Chiba el banquero mas importante del país en esa es ridículo –

- si seria ridiculísimo – _"no negó el quererlas" _sonrió – Darién cambia con tu hija, amala por ser TU hija, por ser tu sangre, tu carne…. Alguien me dijo algo muy gracioso – vio al jardín – Hotaru es la versión femenina en miniatura de Darién Chiba – Darién solo rio – es igual a ti y ella te necesita…bueno este anciano ya no es el banquero mas importante del país, así que si puedo ir a divertirme con mi nieta y mi adorada nuera, adiós – se fue dejando solo a Darién en sus pensamientos y viendo la escena –

Serena llevaba un buen rato jugando y cuando había sido capturada y empapada su grande camiseta se pegaba mas de lo que ella le hubiese gustado, afortunadamente había tomado la decisión de colocarse un traje de baño de muy poca tela que le había regalado la alocada de su hermana, así que no sufría por que se viera mas de lo permitido desde ya hace un rato sentía una mirada constante sobre ella pero no lograba descubrir de donde provenía, pero por un momento cruzo la mirada en la ventana del estudio de la casa y lo vio. Allí de una manera despreocupada estaba Darién Chiba viéndola, solo pudo ponerse como un tomate pero no pudo apartar la mirada de él, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero se perdió en esa mirada… despertó del encanto cuando sintió una gran cantidad de agua en su rostro y unas risas de burla de su hija, cuando regreso la mirada a la ventana ya no lo encontró pero la sensación de su mirada seguía impregnada en todo su cuerpo y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

- mami toy mui tansada – era lo único que la pequeña Hotaru decía ya envuelta en su pijama y totalmente seca después de la tarde de diversión – teno seño –

- pues entonces a dormir mi amor – le dio un beso en la frente mientras la tapaba con la manta de su cama – duerme – y fue poco el tiempo que necesito para que la pequeña se durmiera -

Ya eran las once de la noche y ella también estaba cansada pero no había cenado, prefirió dormir junto a su hija pero su amplio apetito estaba haciendo estragos así que decidió ir a buscar algo en la cocina para comer, sin poner atención no se coloco la bata y salió a la cocina con una pijama corta muy parecida a la que uso cuando enfrento a Darién pero con diferencia que esta tenia escrito su nombre en el camisón y un conejo un regalo de las clases de bordar de su nana Diana; cuando llego a la cocina fue directo a la nevera y para su gran sorpresa encontró lo que buscaba: helado de chocolate para el calor. Tomo el enorme vaso de helado y fue ahora a la alacena y saco unos enormes emparedados que Luna había preparado especialmente para ella. Se sentó en la mesa central de la cocina en las altas sillas y empezó a disfrutar su cena, eso sin percatarse que era observada por su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta? – fue el regaño que dio Darién –

- Darién por Dios me asustaste – fue lo único que pudo decir por al momento de verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y en su pijama que constaba de una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris – y estoy despierta a esta hora porque tenia hambre, por eso – quiso retomar su control, ya que desde el enfrentamiento por Hotaru no habían cruzado ninguna palabra -

- y tienes que robar a estas horas – la desafío –

- primero yo no estoy robando, estoy comiendo – se comió una gran cucharada de helado –…además…es…mi…casa…hago...lo…que…yo…quiera – era lo que intentaba decir con la boca totalmente llena –

- no te enseñaron modales – exclamo divertido pero fingiendo reprobación –

- si me enseñaron, pero también me enseñaron que debo tenerlos con quienes se los merezcan y tu no entras en mi lista – vio que Darién se acercaba a ella y se tenso – Oye – se quejo cuando le arrebato el gran tarro de helado al mismo tiempo que Darién tomaba una copa pequeña y le servía moderadamente –

- esto es suficiente si no quieres enfermar del estomago mañana – y volvió a guardar el gran tarro de helado – además no me interesa que mi hija te vea esos modales y las aprenda

- que bonito se escucha cuando la llamas hija – le recordó mirándolo a los ojos –

- si verdad, se escucha muy bonito – no dijo mas pero antes tomo el ultimo emparedado que tenia Serena en su plato y lo mordió – umm…. Están deliciosos gracias – y se marcho dejando a Serena mas que impactada –

- ¿cuando vuelves mi niño? – pregunto Luna a Darién al verlo en esa mañana de sábado con su pequeña maleta de viaje en la sala de la mansión –

- mañana en la noche nana, hoy es ese bendito evento y no puedo fallar –

- y porque no llevas a Serena contigo, en la invitación decía señor Chiba y esposa – se burlo

- por favor nana no te burles quieres, crees que la llevare a un lugar como ese ni lo sueñes – como los dos estaban de espaldas no notaron que Serena y la niña estaba en la puerta escuchando todo – no la has visto nana es espantosa y ni que decir del mal concepto de la moda que tienes, me haría caer en vergüenza – _"porque te mientes, si para ti es hermosa"_, se regaño el mismo pero no se detuvo –

- mi niño cállate – advirtió Luna que ya había notado la presencia de Serena –

- nada nana, es la verdad esa mujer con la que me case es horrible y fea, se viste como una anciana y con esas gafas que parecen farolas ayuda a su espantosa presencia por nada del mundo presentaría a esa mujer a mis amigos y socios seria la burla…después de salir con las mujeres mas hermosas del país casarme con la mas espantosa…no gracias, nana ¿que suce…? – no termino la pregunta porque en ese momento dio la vuelta y vio a Serena muy roja y con los puños de sus manos tan apretados que sus nudillos ya eran blancos pero lo que mas le sorprendió, dolió y genero que su mente y corazón lo reprocharan eran los hermosos ojos de Serena que estaban llenos de lagrimas y estas luchando por salir – ¡Serena¡ - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la rubia saliera prácticamente corriendo de la sala al segundo piso dejando a la pequeña niña sola –

- si ves Darién te dije que te callaras – lo regaño Luna mientras iba y tomaba a la niña en sus brazos – es mejor que te vallas o si no el avión te dejara –

- nana, es mi avión privado no me dejara…además voy hablar con ella - se acerco a la puerta pero Luna no lo dejo pasar –

- tu no vas a ningún lado te vas ahora mismo y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi niña Darién –

- ahora soy "Darién" Luna – reprocho cruzándose de brazos –

- si eres "Darién" cuando haces una estupidez y esta fue una – le dio un beso en la mejilla – que te vaya bien, corazón despídete de tu papi – le dijo a la niña que se mantenía callada –

- aios papi – le estiro los brazos con una sonrisa y para gran alegría Darién la tomo en sus brazos – te te aya men – le dio un beso en la mejilla – taeme ago y a mi mami sedena tamben –

- adiós Hotaru – fue lo único que dijo pero hizo algo mas que su corazón le imploro, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente – y pórtate como debe ser – Luna veía sorprendida la escena –

- sip papi – sonrió feliz y en ese momento bajo de los brazos de su padre el cual se encamino a la salida de la casa hacia el auto donde lo esperaba Rubeus, antes de subir al auto Darién volteo a ver a la ventana del cuarto de Serena y ahí la vio, con una mirada cargada de rabia y llena de lagrimas y simplemente se escondio –

- adiós Serena – lo dijo alto y Rubeus lo escucho y simplemente subió al auto e inicio su viaje que al regreso traería varias sorpresas para él –

…_..CONTINUARA…._

_**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo después de tanto tiempo….se van conociendo varios detalles de la vida de Serena y como una decisión un poco loca de mi parte quise que Diamante y Zafiro no fueran los verdugos de nuestra querida protagonista van hacer unos de sus salvadores…..**_

_**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y pronto estará el siguiente capitulo, adiosito**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**POV SERENA **

No podía creer lo que el idiota de Darién estaba diciendo de mi; estaba en la cocina con mi Hotaru preparándole un pastel de chocolate y en ese momento escuche hablar a Luna y al idiota de mi marido así que fui hasta donde estaban y cuando llego y escucho los comentarios de él hacia a mi y aunque parezca ridículo me dolió en el alma.

Siempre he recibido esos comentarios empezando por mi padre y por mi hermano Haruka, donde cada vez que me ven me recuerdan lo espantosa que me veo a diario y en el fondo de mi ser no me importaba siempre me he vestido así, sí es cierto no soy amiga de la moda tampoco de la belleza y menos con lo estéticamente hablando "adecuado" para las jóvenes de mi edad y de verdad no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo, pero escucharlo del idiota, arrogante, engreído y tonto de mi esposo me dolió en el alma, tanto que las lagrimas me traicionaron de la manera mas espantosa posible…uy lo odio lo único que pude hacer fue salir casi corriendo de esa lugar y veme aquí llorando otra vez después de verlo marcharse. Pero esta me la paga mañana cuando llegue se lamentara de haber dicho todo lo que dijo.

Con toda la rabia del mundo me seco mis lagrimas tomo mi abrigo "enorme" para ser claros y salgo de mi cuarto, voy hasta el jardín donde escucho a mi hija y Luna.

- nana – la llamo –

- mi niña siento mucho lo que dijo el cabezota de Darién –

- no nana no te preocupes no me importa – "_mentirosa" _me regaño yo misma – necesito salir y quiero pedirte el favor que te quedes con mi niña –

- claro Seré, no hay problema ve a donde quieras – me acerco a Hotaru que esta concentrada con una muñeca en una mantita en el césped – mi vida saldré un momento, no se cuanto me demore así que por favor pórtate bien – le doy un beso en la frente –

- sip mami – me sonrió y no dijo mas –

No se cuanto tiempo había estado en mi habitación pero creo que fue el suficiente para que Rubeus llevara a Darién al aeropuerto y volviera, ay ese es otro detalle que me enfureció que ni se dignara en decirme que saldría de viaje, ya se que el matrimonio no fue por amor precisamente pero me merezco un poquito de consideración.

En el auto le pido al amable de Rubeus que por favor me llevara a las compañías Chiba donde sabia que estaría mi suegro, en el camino revise las diferentes listas que tenia en mis manos y con una sonrisa de venganza y satisfacción termine el recorrido hasta el lugar indicado.

Una ves estuve allí me toco solicitar ayuda a Rubeus para que el portero del edificio me dejara ingresar ya que cuando me vio no creyó para nada que tenia que hablar con el presidente de la compañía. Cuando llegamos al piso, junto a Rubeus por si se presentaba otro problemita, me dirigí hasta el escritorio que me señalo el amable Rubeus, allí se encontraba una señora regordeta con unos anteojos mucho mas bonitos que los míos y que definitivamente tiene mas sentido de la moda que yo.

- buenos días – salude con una sonrisa pero se borro cuando la "querida viejita" me miro por encima de los lentes de arriba abajo sin la menor delicadeza – vengo hablar con el señor Mamuro Chiba –

- ¿y usted es? – me pregunto de una manera tan irónica que me causo risa – el señor no tiene citas programadas a esta hora y si las tuviera dudo que fueran con usted… sin ofender – "_si claro" – _

- no tengo cita con él pero me es muy urgente que le hable – implore –

- que pena señorita pero no… digame su nombre y le daré una cita el próximo mes – _" el próximo mes" _– ¿me dice su nombre? – _"mandona" –_

_-_Serena… Serena Chiba – señale con un poco mas de fuerza el apellido y en ese momento me vio como si tuviera tres cabezas –

- ¿Chiba? – repitió el apellido – por el apellido supongo que es familiar del señor, pero sinceramente no creo del todo la historia porque conozco a mi jefe hace mas de 20 años y yo a usted no la había visto – ay Dios que se cree esta mujer, me esta desesperando –

- soy… soy su sobrina – _"porque miento… sencillo para que Darién no se avergüence mas de lo que ya esta por ti"_, me responde alguna parte de mi mente – hace muchos años no lo veo, llegue de viaje y quiero darle una sorpresa, así que porque no le pregunta al "dueño" de la compañía si desea verme – recalque la palabra "dueño" para que no se le olvide su lugar allí y definitivamente entendió mi indirecta porque casi me asesina con la mirada, no contesto nada simplemente se puso de pie e ingreso a una oficina pocos minutos después el señor Mamuro salió de la oficina con mamá ganso detrás de él –

- hija ¿que hace aquí? – me saludo muy feliz y en ese momento vi a la cara a la señora la cual arrugo mas su rostro indignada – pero ven sigue ¿quieres tomar o comer algo? – "_ bingo…"-_

- si quiero un helado de chocolate – a la secretaria casi se le salen los ojos con mi pedido –

- bueno un helado de chocolate será – vio a mamá ganso – Emilia consígueme dos helados de chocolate – involuntariamente solte una risita y me gane otra mirada asesina y segui a Mamuro a la oficina - ¿Por qué digiste que eras mi sobrina? – directo –

- porque no me hubiese creído que soy la esposa de su hijo señor –

- no entiendo porque dices eso, pero debes tener tus motivos – comprensivo como siempre – pero bueno ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? –

- necesito un favor suyo – tome aire – quiero que me permita remodelar dos cuartos y redecorar la casa – lo dije de manera directa no quería darle vueltas al asunto –

- ¿remodelar, redecorar? – pregunto con una sonrisa – claro que te lo permito hija, has lo que quieras con tal de poner vida en esa casa y me imagino que los cuartos son los de mi nieta y el tuyo ¿verdad? – yo solo asentí – bueno siendo así puedes hacer lo que quieras, aprovecharemos que mi hijo no esta en casa – me guiño un ojo solo sonreí –

- para eso también debo estar fuera de la casa esta tarde y noche, iré a la casa de mis hermanos, ¿bueno si usted no tiene inconveniente? –

- claro que no, mejor así le das una sorpresa a mi nieta y ¿quien hará el trabajo? –

- Bueno tengo una amiga decoradora de interiores, es excelente y ella hará todo lo que necesito –

- bueno entonces…suerte – charlamos un poco de lo que haría en la casa y a el le encanto, fueron como quince minutos en el que estuvo en la oficina me despedi de un abrazo e iba directo a la salida cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con mamá ganso rojita como un tomate y con los dos helados de chocolate en copas de una heladería que por obvias se donde queda y puedo asegurar que son lejos de aquí, ella me vio con vergüenza y con un ligero toque de rabia porque se dio cuenta que ya me iba, pero no iba hacerle un desplante de esos, tome una copa de helado de chocolate lo probé y le conteste – muchísimas gracias señora Emilia, lamento que haya tenido que ir tan lejos, esta muy rico…. Hasta luego – y con una sonrisa me empecé alejar –

- un gusto "señora" Chiba – recalco el "señora" voltee a ver y me miraba como inquisidora y viendo mi mano izquierda con la que tomaba el helado viendo exactamente mi sortija, yo solo me sonroje y ella rio – perdone mi actitud pero no sabia que usted era la esposa del joven Darién –

- no se preocupe señora Emilia – me acerque – mucho gusto, un placer conocerla – le tendí la mano y ella me vio mas que impresionada y nerviosa –

- soy simplemente Emilia Kensu señora, su empleada –

- o no que pena pero yo no tengo empleados, son de los señores Chiba no míos así que por esa razón le debo respeto así como a todo el mundo por igual…bueno me voy un gusto señora Emilia, hasta luego – solte de su mano gire y quede impresionada cuando vi que varias de las secretarias y empleados me veían con asombro, respeto e incredulidad _"o maldición todos escucharon la conversación" _ y así pase delante y cerca de varios de ellos saludando con un "buenos días" y con respuestas fueron "buenos días señora Chiba" "un gusto en conocerla señora Chiba" "que bueno tenerla aquí señora Chiba"…pero creo que de todos estos saludos el que se acercaba hacer el mas sincero es el buenos días y eso –

Junto a Rubeus salimos de la empresa entre risas mientras él se burlaba del rostro de los empleados cuando me vieron y supieron quien era yo, fuimos directo al auto y llame a alguien que me ayudaría.

- _Serena que milagro - _ ese tonito era de regaño _– te dignaste a aparecer después de que te CASASTE – _me grito….dicho esta furiosa – _pero no me expliques nada Mina ya me conto ¿Cómo?¿porque?¿cuando? y ¿con quien? Cometiste esa barbaridad….Serena tonta ¿cuando dejaras de hacer de la benefactora del mundo y dejar de arruinarte la vida?_

- Reí, lo que menos necesito es un sermón tuyo, sabes que no puedo permitir que arruinaran a mis hermanos –

_- Si, si ya se – _suspiro resignada – _no te diré nada ya lo se todo y te entiendo aunque no te apoyo y lo sabes….bueno ¿a que debo el honor?_

_- _necesito tus servicios profesionales… en este mismo momento te estoy enviando todo lo que necesito para la casa donde vivo…dos cuartos se remodelaran y el resto de la casa se redecorara, tienes todo lo que quiero y necesito y para mañana –

- _si ya lo estoy viendo_ – silencio – _vaya pero pareces una diseñadora de interiores, todo esta perfecto y bonito con esto será demasiado fácil hacer las cosas –_

- si parezco una diseñadora de interiores ¿sera porque le ayudaba a estudiar a la profesional en el tema? Ah y aprendí mas que ella –

_- ni en tus mas locos sueños eres mejor que yo…. Además tu lo tienes por hobbie yo por profesión –_

_-_ puedes hacerlo para mañana en la noche –

- _claro ahora mismo envio todo lo necesario a comprar y si trabajaremos en la noche para tener todo listo mañana -_

Terminando mi charla con Reí vi por el espejo retrovisor a Rubeus que me veía sonriendo sabia lo que pensaba hacer a la perfección y definitivamente también sabíamos que me traería problemas…pero no me importaba solo quería ver a mi niña feliz.

Después de ir a recoger a mi niña a la casa y algunas cosas para pasar la noche en la mansión Blackmoon, me dirigí directo allí, con la cruel pero real idea de enfrentarme de nuevo con mi hermano Haruka, ya que he hablado con Michiru y no esta colaborando en nada….ay Dios ayúdame.

Definitivamente la pequeña Hotaru era un ser maravilloso mis hermanos la adoraban y apenas vieron que llegue con ella a la casa y que pasaríamos la noche allí saltaron de la alegría.

- Serena – el llamado de mi hermana me llamo la atención ya que estaba muy concentrada viendo intentando jugar cartas a mi pequeña y a Sammy – ¿podemos hablar un minuto? –

- claro que si hermosa…¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte mientras caminábamos hasta su cuarto –

- Seré….¿como te ha ido en tu matrimonio? – esa pregunta me sorprendió y pude ver sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas – te casaste por nosotros, Diana nos lo dijo – _"metiche"_ – y yo…yo – no pudo termina r ya que empezó a llorar –

- no Mina…no llores por favor – tenia que hacer algo para que no llorara mas – no te culpes de nada. Sí, yo elegí casarme con el…pero no te sientas mal, no fue mi perdición, mira si no hubiese sido así no tendríamos a Hotaru en casa, no hubiese conocido a Luna, ni ha Mamuro, ni a Rubeus – tome aire y la abrace – ese matrimonio me trajo muchas personas a mi vida, personas maravillosas y con eso tendré lo suficiente –

- no lo tendrás – la miro de nuevo a la cara – no tendrás lo que siempre has querido como la soñadora romántica que eres – vi a otro lado – no tendrás amor Seré –

- no tendré amor, pero tendré la felicidad de las personas que mas amo…ustedes mis hermano y no me arrepiento de nada –

- mami – nos distrajo el pequeño llamado – teno pis – lo único que hicimos fue reír y como siempre pasaba en nuestras conversaciones… las dejábamos sin terminar –

Me dirigí al segundo piso al baño con mi Hot, hizo tranquilamente pis y por tonta que pareciere la idea quería saludar a mi hermano, aunque sabia cual seria su reacción pero con una ligera esperanza ya que la ultima vez que estuve aquí me trato de una manera que no lo hacia en años, me arme de valor y toque la puerta con mi niña tomada en brazos.

- siga – fue la autorización de la voz de mi amiga Michiru cuando estuve dentro – Seré…que alegría verte – mi amiga siempre era tan efusiva cuando se trataba de mi – que gusto que estés aquí – volteo a ver a mi hermano que estaba en la ventana leyendo un libro –

- bueno pues quería verlos – la abrace – y ¿Cómo va la recuperación de mi hermano? – pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta –

- ¿porque no se largan de una vez? – pregunto mi hermano –

- porque no y lo hare hasta que te vea caminando – lo encaro mi amiga de una manera q me sorprendió – hola pequeña – saludo a la niña que solo veía y comia un pequeño pastel –

- oda tía – saludo y la baje al suelo – oda tío – fue corriendo donde mi hermano y para sorpresa nuestra el la alzo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo –

- hola pequeña – la dio un beso –

- Haruka aun sigues con tu terquedad de dejarte morir en esa silla de ruedas – le hable pero me ignoro –

- pequeña ¿y tu papá? –

- eta e viaje – le contesto mi hija sonriente – y me quee con mi mami – volteo a verme –

- ¿y porque te quedaste con ella? – sentí que subió la voz – no sabes que ella es mala – eso nos impresiono a Michiru y a mi y alarmo a mi niña –

- ¿Qué dices Haruka? – lo enfrente –

- solo digo la verdad – me vio a los ojos – solo digo a este pobre ángel que tu eres una interesada y que solo estas con su padre por interés…_POR EL MALDITO DINERO _– eso me dolió en el alma – que simplemente eres una mujerzuela barata –

- mami – me llamaba llorando la niña bajándose del regazo de Haruka – es malo mi tío es malo – me abrazo mientras la cargaba en brazos –

- Michiru – llame a mi amiga que veía con rencor a mi hermano – lleva a la niña abajo y espérenme ahí – la entregue y no dijeron nada mas solo salieron del cuarto cuando estuvimos solos encare a mi hermano acercándome hasta que pude tocar la silla de ruedas con mis piernas - ¿Qué buscabas diciendo eso?, es tan solo una bebe – mis palabras estaban cargadas de dolor –

- para que se fuera haciendo la idea de que clase de madrastra tiene – me encaro –

- ¿Qué te he hecho? – fue lo único que podía decir, el preguntar porque su odio – dime, tu me amabas, me querías mucho ¿Dónde quedo el cabeza de bombón?¿donde quedo el hermanita adora? –

- quedo donde tu lo dejaste – veía su dolor pero no entendía porque – quedo donde te convertiste en esta basura que eres…quedo donde te casaste por dinero, quedo donde te convertiste en una zo….- no lo deje termina porque lo cachetee –

-_ NO ME DIGAS ASÍ_ – grite descontrolada pero con las lagrimas en mis ojos – _TU NO SABES LO QUE HA PASADO EN MI MALDITA VIDA, TU SOLO HAS ESCUCHADO A TU PADRE…._- tome aire – tu creíste en lo que el te dijo después de tu accidente, cuando te dijo que me habían expulsado de la universidad por haberme involucrado con mi decano –

- por ser una zorra – esa palabras me carcomían el alma –

- _NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ_ – volví a gritar y me di cuanta que Mina, Michiru y Sammy ingresaban al cuarto no quise gritar mas – no sabes nada…-

- dile la verdad Serena – hablo Michiru – dile que hiciste, que has hecho todos estos años, muéstrale tu espalda – la vi con suplica para que no siguiera –

- si hermana habla – ahora Mina –

- dile a este imbécil lo que has hecho por nosotros – ahora Sammy – dile que tu te saliste de estudiar y no terminaste tu carrera porque Sabio te obligo para costear nuestros estudios y _TU MALDITA RECUPERACION_ – grito señalado a Haruka –

- Samuel no mas – le pedi –

- no mas no, Serena – dijo Mina – esto se acabo, se acabo todo el maltrato de este estúpido, Haruka no te hemos dicho nada por petición de Serena – iba hablar pero Michiru me lo impidió – a la mujer que has maltratado todos estos años lo único que ha hecho a sido sacarnos adelante mientras tu te mueres en este cuarto y quieres dar solo lastima a todos – mi hermano abrió tanto los ojos de la impresión –

- alguna vez has visto esto – hablo Sammy y sin importarle mis reclamos ni menos a Mina me quitaron mi chaqueta y mi blusa quedando solo en mi brasier dándome la vuelta para ver a Michiru – mira imbécil, mirale su espalda, mirale esas malditas cicatrices en su espalda – no gritaba pero cada palabra era cargada de odio –

- estas cicatrices son por culpa de nosotros tres – empezó a llorar Mina al igual que yo – cada examen que yo reprobaba la que recibia los costigos y los golpes era ella…por su propia petición la primera vez que lo hizo impidió que Sabio me golpeara y ella asumió desde ese día cada uno de los castigos que eran para nosotros –

- en esta espalda hay golpes que eran para mi cuando me escapaba a fiestas con mis amigos y cuando tu padre me descubria – resoplo – en esta espalda hay golpes cuando tu sufriste tu accidente, Sabio la golpeo tanto cuando supo que quedaste invalido acusándola por siempre haberte apoyado en esa locura y culpándola que por su culpa tu quedaste inservible – yo no podía hablar solo lloraba –

- sabes que Sabio te mintió cuando te dijo que fue expulsada de la universidad – ahora fue Michiru la que hablo – Serena era la mejor en la facultad y debió salir porque tu padre le dijo que no tenia dinero para cubrir los gasto de su carrera con todos los gastos de la casa y de los estudios de tus hermanos – se detuvo – y por supuesto la chantajeo por no pagar tu recuperación si seguía estudiando – no podía verlo y tampoco escucharlo – además sin mencionar que Serena consiguió una beca pero que la maldita mano de tu padre anulo –

- ¿sabes porque se caso? – pregunto Sammy –

- porque tu padre la amenazo con dejarme sin mi carrera y no pagar los estudios de ninguno de los dos – tomo aire – la amenazo con nunca volver a dar un centavo para tus terapias y tu posibilidad de volver a caminar –

- nunca volveré a caminar – susurro –

- eso no es cierto – hablo Michiru – si fuera cierto Serena no tendría la esperanza de que volvieras a caminar, nunca hubiese aguantado tanto por ti… la única diferencia es que tu eres un imbécil y un maldito egoísta que no ve el amor de tus hermanos no ves el amor de Serena – tomo aire –si ella no supiera que podrias volver a caminar yo no estaría aquí contigo intentando caminar –

- váyanse – fue lo único que dijo entonces tome fuerza y colocándome mi blusa hable –

- me iré – lo vi a los ojos y vi lagrimas en ellos y dolor – me iré y te prometo que no volveré a entrar a tu cuarto – no sabia si podía cumplir eso – hoy será la ultimas vez que estaré aquí, si quieres morirte y demostrar a todos que eres un cobarde…hazlo – mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer – haz lo que quieras con tu vida nunca mas me volveré a preocupar por ti….te puedes morir hoy mismo – me vio a los ojos alarmada – pero de mi parte, nunca volverás a verme ni a saber de mi – me di vuelta e iba a salir del cuarto pero alguien hablo –

- espero que nunca te arrepientas por lo que le estas haciendo a tu hermana Haruka – dijo Michiru – pero ten por seguro que no me iré le jure a tu hermana que te sacaría de tu miseria y lo hare así pase el resto de mis días aquí contigo viéndote leer – no quise escuchar mas y Salí del cuarto prácticamente corriendo directo a mi cuarto –

- ¿porque?¿porque me odias? – era lo único que podía decir Serena una ves tirada en su cama llorando como hace mucho no lo hacia –

- el no te odia Seré – me Michiru – el te ama pero se dejo engañar de tu padre, esta mal en su espíritu y no quiere dañarte –

- eso no es cierto – sollozaba – me odia yo lo único que he hecho es querer que ha ellos no les falte nada, me he arruinado mi vida enteran por ellos he querido que sean felices así sea a costa de mi propia felicidad –

- Seré…-

- no puedo creer que el odio de mi padre sea tan fuerte en contra mío que hizo que mi adorado hermano me odiara…no te imaginas cuanto me duelen sus palabras tu mas que nadie sabe cuando amo a mi hermano, cuando era pequeña él era mi mundo, mi ídolo…y ahora ese héroe me odia –

Si las chicas se hubiesen dado vuelta a la puerta hubiesen visto el extremo de una silla de ruedas que las escuchaba con gran dolor pero con mucha confusión.

**HARUKA POV**

No sabia que hacer ni que creer, mi vida y mi mente eran un total caos y después de que mis hermanos me enfrentaran de esa manera para defender a Serena me dejaron peor de lo que estaba.

Y aquí estoy en mi cuarto después de haber escuchado lo que hablaban mi hermana y Michiru, era tanto su dolor que me dolió en el alma, aun recuerdo las palabras que me dijo mi padre cuando expulsaron a Serena, las fotos donde estaba con ese sujeto _"aunque dichas fotos no mostraban nada comprometedor"_, fue lo que me dije en ese entonces y ahora lo vuelvo a pensar era el decano de su facultad y estaban hablando…pero ese documento donde explicaban a mi padre la expulsión de Serena era tan real, ¿será que todo era mentira? Y Serena era inocente.

Mi vida es un asco completo, desde que quede invalido me hundí en un hoyo sin salida, me desespere, tuve miedo de regresar y aunque ya estoy lo bastante grandesito algo que me marco en el alma fue que mi madre se fuera de nuestro lado y en ese momento lo único que quise hacer fue huir, huir de todo lo que me recordara a ella, a su esencia por eso me fui del país y empecé mi carrera.

Y ahora mi familia me odia, mis hermanos me odia y mi padre es un miserable…y mi cabeza de bombón, cuando vi su espalda llena de cicatrices me sentí morir, nunca había visto algo con tanto dolor y saber que era la espalda de mi hermana fue aun peor, y ni que decir cuando me explicaron el porque de semejante crueldad, mi hermana es hermosa para mi siempre ha sido un ángel, en cuerpo y alma pero ver su espalda fue demasiado duro para mi, me sentí perdido quise poder levantarme de esta maldita silla de ruedas y abrazarla y golpear de la misma manera a mi Sabio Blackmoon, las cicatrices son claras muestras de cinturones clavadas en su piel, no me imagino el dolor que pudo haber sentido en cada golpe.

- ahora te das cuenta de lo que estas perdiendo – la voz de mi doctora me saco de mis pensamientos – espero que te dieras cuenta que Serena no es la persona que piensas –

- déjame en paz – no me explico porque cada vez que estoy con ella me pongo nervioso y la única manera de sentirme protegido ante esa sensación en tratarla mal –

- no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que aceptes que eres un infeliz – eso me sorprendió y la voltee a ver – aunque te asombres es la verdad, espero que con lo que viste te des cuenta que tu hermana es un ángel para tus hermanos y los que viven en esta casa –

- tu no sabes nada – fue lo único que pude decir –

- oh claro que se mucho…¿quien crees que curaba sus heridas?¿quien crees que limpio la sangre de su espalda y piernas después de tu accidente, después de semejante paliza que le dio tu padre…. _DIME_ – me grito y no supe que decir – no hablas ¿verdad? –

- tu no sabes lo que yo siento en este momento – dije bajando la mirada –

- no, no lose porque contigo es imposible saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes – esto ultimo lo susurro y me hizo verla a los ojos los cuales me dicen mucho y al mismo tiempo nada – hoy perdiste para siempre a tu hermana, ya no luchara mas por ti, ni por tu recuperación, ni por tu amor – eso me dolió escucharlo - ¿no te importa? –

- por favor déjame solo – le suplique y pude ver como se acercaba a mi y se arrodillaba y tomaba mis manos en las suyas, mi corazón empezó a una carrera que me llevaría al precipicio –

- no te hundas en esto solo Haruka…han sido muchos años en tu soledad, en tu oscuridad…tus hermanos te aman, Serena te ama y ella no merece tu odio, un odio por culpa de tu padre – se detuvo –

- la quieres ¿verdad? –

- mucho – me sonrió de una manera tan linda – es mi hermana me ha ayudado mucho, me ayudo después de la muerte de mi madre y me ayudo en la universidad… es la mejor mujer del mundo –

- ¿incluso mejor que tu? – me atreví a preguntarle aun tomándola de las manos –

- si mejor que yo – se sonrojo y me encanto – es mejor que todos nosotros y se merece lo mejor y quiere tu amor –

- no quiero ser un estorbo para ella…nunca lo he querido – admiti uno de mis miedos – y ahora me odia y no quiere saber nada mas de mi –

- si piensas eso definitivamente es porque no conoces a tu hermana – me regaño pero sonriendo – ella no puede sentir ningún resentimiento hacia ti…ella ama a sus hermanos a los cinco los ama, ustedes son lo único que ella tiene, piénsalo por favor no te encierres en esto –

- ¿Por qué haces esto?¿porque me dices estas cosas? –

- ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, ella es muy especial para mi, es una hermana y lo que ella quiera y desee es lo mismo que yo quiero y deseo – tomo aire – ella quiere verte caminando, corriendo de nuevo en un auto de carreras – me tense – quiere verte como aquel hermano sobreprotector y amoroso, aquel que la llamaba cabeza de bombón, aquel que la amaba – se levanto pero no me soltó – y yo quiero lo mismo quiero verte caminando… adiós – se iba a soltar pero yo no lo hice, ella me vio nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿de verdad lucharas para que camine? –

- yo no luchare – me sorprendió – tu lucharas, yo te acompañare –

- gracias – le dije – no merezco nada después de lo que le dije a Serena hoy…gracias –

- dámelas cuando camines y le pidas perdón a tu hermana – la vi a los ojos – porque tendrás que perdirle perdón por todo lo que has hecho y para que empieces: debes caminar – nuevamente se iba a soltar pero la tome con fuerza de la mano y la traje hacia mi, tanta fue la fuerza que quedo en mi regazo con su cara totalmente rojita - ¿Qué…que haces? – por un bendito impulso que no supe de donde salió, fui acercando mi cara hasta la de ella, tanto que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba sentirla para poder dejar de sentir esta sensación de agonía, pensé que dejándome llevar por mis impulsos detendría esto que no se que es, pero me equivoque; la sensación creció mas al momento que roce sus labios con los mios…. –

_CONTINUARA _

_**Hola de nuevo por aquí espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón por la demora…quisiera mencionar a cada una de las personitas que me dejan sus hermosos mensajes, pero la lista es amplia así que solo me queda decir un MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS adiosito….**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Ese momento era estar en el cielo para Haruka, solamente se rozaban sus labios un beso dulce, tierno sin lujuria con amor, Michiru subió sus manos al cabello rubio de Haruka y lo acaricio con toda la ternura posible en sus manos temblorosas en ese momento, mientras que las manos del rubio están en su cintura y su rostro respectivamente, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo duraron besándose uno en brazos del otro, solo hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta los alarmaron y los hicieron detenerse.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el rubio con la respiración entrecortada y aun con Michiru en sus piernas y viéndola a los ojos –

- soy yo niño Haruka – fue la voz de Diana la que los alarmo – te traigo tu cena – a regañadientes Michiru se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana mientras intentaba recobrar su respiración - ¿puedo pasar? –

- sigue nana – solo pudo decir eso –

- hola mi niño – le sonrió y volteo a ver a Michiru – buenas noches señorita Michiru –

- hola Diana – le sonrió aun que totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa actitud que no paso desapercibida para Diana –

- bueno mi niño aquí te traigo tu cena –

- Diana por favor dejarme de decir "mi niño" tan solo soy mayor 10 años de ti – suspiro resignado – por favor –

- Haruka siempre serás mi niño te guste o no, yo te cambie los pañales cuando naciste así que cállate – le sonrió al igual que Michiru – señorita su cena estará lista en un momento, mi Serena la espera en el comedor junto a los demás –

- esta bien Diana en un momento bajo – en ese momento solo puso ver como Diana salía del cuarto y los dejaba nuevamente solos, volteo a ver a Haruka que la veía fijamente – tengo que irme…mañana vendré e iniciaremos las terapias ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió esperanzada –

- de acuerdo…te estaré esperando – la vio como se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de salir ella volteo a verlo y regreso frente a el se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –

- vas a caminar… tienes que caminar – fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir del cuarto y dejarlo con el alma llena de felicidad y gozo –

_YOKOHAMA _

Un pelinegro estaba en la barra del bar del hotel en el cual se estaba hospedando con un vaso de whiskey en su mano perdido en sus pensamientos y pensando en lo que había ocurrido en su vida en la ultima semana, no sabia por donde empezar a aclarar los estragos que estaba haciendo una rubia desde que había llegado a su casa, había transformado a todos sus empleados, todos la trataban como si hubiese sido su jefa durante años y no durante una semana; su padre estaba mas que feliz y todos los días no hacia mas que idolatrar a su nuera y ni que decir de su hija, durante sus tres años de edad la había apartado de su vida, había pasado por alto el maltrato de Beryl a su hija y él mismo la había maltratado.

Pero había llegado Serena a su vida y había cambiado todo; había sacado a golpes de su casa a la amante de turno, la cual ya lo estaba hartando. Le había llevado la contraria con todo lo relacionado con su hija y lo peor de todo se estaba metiendo en su cabeza y debía detener eso en ese mismo instante.

"_no puedo seguir con esto… tengo que sacármela de la cabeza, Serena es como Ella…todas son iguales, además la estúpida de mi esposa se caso por el maldito dinero, solo por eso es igual que Ella"_ ese pensamiento lo abordo al momento de tomarse de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso.

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamiento, cuando Darién volteo a ver a la mujer pelinegra se sorprendió y en ese mismo instante algo vino a su mente para sacar a cierta rubia de su cabeza – Darién Chiba –

- Neherenia – exclamo –

- hola Darién, que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo – exclamo un poco coqueta pero sin mostrarse ofrecida – estas igual que siempre… bueno no igual ahora tienes algo que definitivamente nos extraño a muchas – aclaro con un ligero tono de reproche

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto extrañado –

- ¿acaso no has visto las revistas? – la duda en el rostro de Darién le contesto – por lo visto sigues con la mala costumbre de no ver periódicos o por lo menos la sección de farándula… estas en las primeras planas donde mencionan que el soltero mas cotizado del país de caso y nada menos que con la hija de Sabio Blackmoon, la enemiga de la estética y la elegancia – soltó una risita burlona – y por lo que veo no se equivocaron – señalo la argolla de matrimonio en el dedo de Darién –

- por lo visto todo el país ya lo sabe – varios conocidos durante el día lo habían felicitado o lo había abordado con un sin numero de preguntas –

- si…ya lo sabemos – rio – no te podias casar con otra mujer Darién, precisamente ella –

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – empezó a ponerse molesto –

- haber Darién, todos conocemos a los Blackmoon no son los mas millonarios de todos pero Sabio es conocido, Mina y Haruka Blackmoon también han dado de que hablar en la farándula, pero su hermana….-

- mira Neherenia no tengo ganas de hablar de eso – respondió irritado –

- si me imagino, solo tengo claro como Sabio lo ha dejado claro en las ultimas reuniones con sus amigos que ese matrimonio fue por interés y por mucho dinero de por medio – Darién la fulmino con la mirada – eso lo dice tu suegro, además que no deja de mencionar el gran negocio que hizo librándose de la molestia del espanto de su hija –

- mira no voy hablar de mi esposa porque no mejor hablamos de nosotros – Darién se acerco a la pelinegra muy sigilosamente –

- estoy totalmente de acuerdo – le paso una mano por la mejilla – a pesar de que ya eres un hombre casado, no podemos dejar de divertirnos juntos – le sonrió coquetamente y sin ningún pudor beso los labios de Darién el cual se dejo llevar por la sensación –

Darién era conocido por todo el mundo como un mujeriego y el hecho de que se casara no significaba que lo iba a dejar de hacer, y esa noche lo iba a demostrar pero en el fondo del corazón del pelinegro no quería demostrar nada a nadie, quería demostrárselo a él mismo.

Desde ese momento Darién y Neherenia empezaron a dar un espectáculo digno para las primeras paginas de la revista mas amarillista del país "circonia", sin que Darién se diera cuanta desde las horas de la mañana un paparazzi de esta revista lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca y ahora se estaba dando el lujo de tomar las fotografías mas comprometedoras y por el espectáculo las lograría. Fotos de los implicados bailando mas que descaradamente y mientras bailaban caricias lujuriosas iban y venían además de los besos mas que apasionados que se daban y por si fuera poco no los perdió de vista hasta el momento en que los dos se dirigieron a una suite en el mismo hotel y hasta que ingresaron en ella. Con los grandes talentos que tenia Ves Ves; como era conocida en el mundo editorial y fotográfico, pudo sobornar a un empleado del hotel par que le suministrara toda la documentación que certificaba a Darién Chiba, como huésped de esa suite.

Dentro de la suite y ajeno a lo que ese lunes traería para él, Darién invadido del desespero y la lujuria empezó a desnudar a Neherenia con un ansiedad, la cual no fue pasada por alto por la pelinegra, obviamente no seria la primera vez que tendría sexo con Darién ya lo conocía muy bien como amante y esa noche noto que era diferente.

Totalmente desnudos en la enorme cama invadiéndose de caricias y besos desesperados, estaban estos dos amantes, pero algo ocurrió en la mente del pelinegro que lo dejo desconcertado.

""""_y si soy alguien en esta casa, soy TU ESPOSA" "definitivamente tu ego es tan grande como tu miserable acción de padre" "me debes respeto y fidelidad, no quiero ni siquiera saber que me eres infiel porque me conocerás Darién Chiba" " busco que no le arruines la vida a tu hija…que no se la arruines como me la arruinaron a mi" "¿Quién eres Serena?""""" _

Esas recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Darién dejándolo inmovilizado e impresionada a Neherenia, sin explicación alguna se puso de pie totalmente desnudo y fue directo al baño, se encerro en el y de pie frente al espejo se vio y se odio por lo que estaba haciendo, abrió de la ducha y sin pensar en lo helada que estaba se metió en ella, y no precisamente calmar el deseo que su cuerpo había experimentado hacia unos minutos ya que las imágenes y recuerdos de Serena evaporaron cualquier rastro de deseo, era solo para calmar ese odio y la rabia que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y por lo miserable que se sentía.

¿Cuanto tiempo duro en la bañera? ni el mismo lo supo, lo que si supo fue que su "invitada" había abandonado el cuarto, no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota en la cama…

"_Nunca me imagine que el matrimonio te convirtiera en un poco hombre Chiba…me das pena"_

- _MALDITA SEA….¿QUE HICE? _– sin esperar un minuto mas tomo el teléfono y llamo a recepción sin esperar nada – necesito que vengan a cambiar y asear mi cuarto en este mismo momento – sin esperar nada mas colgó y se retiro al balcón que le daba una impresionante vista a la ciudad – maldición espero que esta estupidez no salga de aquí –

_TOKIO_

Un nuevo día sorprendió a Serena, ella y su bebe se habían quedado en la habitación de la rubia y como siempre y nada raro en ella habían dormido mas de la cuenta, era domingo y por esa razón no se preocupaba por nada…bueno no había mucha diferencia entre semana, pero era domingo.

Eran las diez y treinta de la mañana y el hambre la despertó; dormilona y glotona, una peligrosa combinación. Así que con mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a su pequeña se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a su bebe y por supuesto a ella también.

- mi vida…despierta corazón – movía con mucha delicadeza a la bebe –

- teno seño – era lo único que podía decir la dormilona de Hotaru –

- corazón te traigo el desayuno –

Después de mucho luchar para despertar a la bebe; lo consiguió. Compartieron un excelente desayuno entre risas y los esfuerzos de Serena de traducir lo que su pequeña hija decía.

El día en la mansión Blackmoon transcurrió entre risas, apapaches y muchos cariños por parte de los tres hermanos Blackmoon y los demás miembros de la familia.

Por primeras vez en muchos años, Serena estando en su casa no visito a Haruka, la decisión que había tomado la cumpliría así se le partiera el corazón, pero ella no se acercaría a él nunca mas sino era su hermano el que daba el primer paso. Dejando a un lado el dolor por su hermano, Serena se divirtió y disfruto el día de la mejor manera, ya siendo las cinco de la tarde regreso a su casa, con una gran incertidumbre de saber el resultado de su intervención en la decoración de la mansión.

- mi pequeña te tengo una sorpresa – fue lo único que le dijo Serena a la niña, aun dentro del coche en compañía de Rubeus que le sonreía por el retrovisor – ¡vamos¡ - y así ingresaron a la mansión donde las esperaban el señor Mamuro, Luna, Michael y demás habitantes de la casa -

- mami – fue lo único que pudo expresar la pequeña, ya que a su corta edad era muy perspicaz e inteligente y por eso pudo ver maravillada el cambio de la casa –

La nueva decoración de la casa, era tal y como Serena la había soñado…de las antiguas oscuras paredes color gris claro no quedaba ni el recuerdo, ahora las paredes eran pintadas de un color palo de rosa; que además de darle vida a la casa, le daba claridad y luz. En las paredes habían pequeños cuadros de reconocido pintores que centraban su talento en plasmar la naturaleza y la vida. Anteriormente la casa estaba rodeada de muebles costosos pero daban a la casa una visión de seriedad demasiado desesperante para Serena, así que tomo la decisión de hacer unos pequeños cambios pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia que caracterizaba a los caballeros Chiba. El cambio extremo no era solamente en el salón principal, era en la totalidad de la casa excepción de dos lugares que Serena quiso conservar tal y como estaban: el cuarto y el estudio de Darién, si el quería morirse en la oscuridad ¡pues que lo hiciera!.

Todos estaban felices de la nueva mansión Chiba, y estaba expectantes por la reacción de la niña al ver su nuevo cuarto, así con toda la familia al lado de ellas se dirigieron al cuarto de Hotaru, cuando abrieron la puerta todos quedaron impresionados del lugar.

- un cuarto digno de una princesa – fue la exclamación de Mamuro a su nieta que la tenia en sus brazos –

- abelito, ete es mi tuato – se reía y bajo de un brinco de los brazos del abuelo a correr a su cama –

- si mi vida, este es tu cuarto – sonrió feliz al ver los ojitos llenos de lagrimas de su nieta –

- dacias abelito, mami, nana a toos – con el paso de los minutos la pequeña Hotaru se fue perdiendo en su nuevo cuarto, el cual estaba hermosamente pintado de un violeta claro, con pequeñas flores pintadas por las paredes que le daban un aire vivaz al cuarto; la cama, era estilo princesa y con sus colchas y adornos del color violeta y por supuesto sin dejar a un lado la gran cantidad de juguetes y peluches que habían por todo el cuarto –

- ¿quieres ver mi cuarto hija? – la niña solo afirmo entusiasta y sin esperar salió corriendo directo al cuarto de Serena, el cual era mas acogedor que el resto de la casa, estaba pintado totalmente de blanco, con algunas terminaciones rosas, la enorme cama estaba cubierta por colchas y cojines de color rosa y con varios arreglos de rosas blancas en el cuarto, era sencillo pero los muebles y la calidez lo hacían ver precioso –

- ta dindo mami ¿pedo domir co tigo? –

- pero yo pensé que con tu cuarto querías dormir mas allí que conmigo – exclamo feliz Serena y mas aun cuando la pequeña negó con su cabecita –

- nop, yo telo domi co tigo jugae ati, pedo no domile co tigo –

- bueno si tu quieres, yo estaría feliz –

El resto de la tarde se prepararon para dormir, con una ligera cena preparada especialmente por Luna, y comiéndola en la cama viendo televisión; dibujos animados, para ser mas exactos.

**DARIEN POV**

Mi maldito día había estado peor de lo que en mucho tiempo recordaba, en los benditos congresos que había asistido hoy me había ido pésimo, tenia mi mente en el terrible error que había cometido ayer con Neherenia, en la maldita visión que tuve en el momento menos indicado; nunca me había pasado algo así y que pasara preciso con esa mujer y en mi situación era lo pero de todo.

Neherenia, había sido mi amante varias veces, no puedo negar que es una mujer hermosa, y todo Japón la reconoce: es modelo, nunca había tenido semejante declive de mi deseo con ella ni con nadie, pero anoche el rostro de la infeliz de mi mujer no me dejo descansar y saciar mi deseo. Y ahora aquí voy de nuevo a las ocho de la noche a ver a mi esposa, Rubeus acaba de recogerme en el aeropuerto y vamos llegando a casa, no se si es por mi propia paranoia por lo de anoche pero lo siento nervioso e intranquilo…¿me pregunto si habrá pasado algo malo?

En unos cuantos minutos mas estoy bajando del auto y dispuesto a afrontar a mi esposa, en estos días lejos tome la decisión de acabar con esa sensación que me perturba cuando la tengo cerca, no dejare que mi muerto corazón se envuelva en un espiral del cual no tendrá salida, si esa mujercita quiere guerra pues guerra tendrá… es una arpía, vividora que solo se caso conmigo por dinero, igual que todas, igual que Ella. Cuando entro al umbral de la casa me quedo petrificado por lo que veo.

- ¿pero que diablos? – fue lo único que pude decir después del asombro de ver mi casa totalmente cambiada – _LUNA_ – grite como un loco dirigiéndome a la sala y desde allí puede ver a mi papá y mi nana sonriéndome burlones –

- hola hijo ¡regresaste! – el cinismo de mi padre no tiene precio –

-¿Qué sucedió en mi casa? –

- bueno en "nuestra" casa, sucedió una remodelación – me recalco claramente el "nuestra"- y yo la autorice –

- fue esa mujer ¿verdad? – susurre mas que molesto –

- si fue _Tú _esposa – ahora hablo Luna – y deberías ver el resto de la casa, quedo hermosa –

- esa mujer se acaba de meter en un maldito problema – señale mientras intentaba salir de la sala pero mi padre me detuvo –

- no te atrevas a tratarla mal o dañarla Darién Chiba…yo le di mi permiso y ella hizo lo que todos nosotros queríamos hacer hace años, así que cuida esa boca y tus actos – el tono de la advertencia de mi padre me tenso aun mas –

- déjame en paz papá – me solté y Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Serena –

Cuando estuve frente al cuarto de Serena la puerta estaba entre abierta me detuve y quise reunir toda la maldita desesperación y rabia que tenia contenidas en mi interior, pero antes de entrar enojado me quede paralizado por lo que vi y escuche. Su cuarto al igual de lo que pude ver en el resto de la casa había sido totalmente cambiado y redecorado, puedo decir que era cálido y hermoso…me impresiono. Pero lo que me dejo sin palabras fue ver a Serena con mi hija en su cama acariciando su carita y cantándole…

_El relojito cucu sonaba  
Papá besó mi frente  
Me dijo buenas noches hijito  
Y me apagó la luz  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Que tengo miedo  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Y apaga el tiempo_

No se que me paso para detenerme en ese momento, pero ver esa escena me derritió el corazón como hace mucho tiempo nada ni nadie lo hacia…

_Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi papá  
Se escapó al viento  
Nos dejó solitos  
Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi mamá  
Que aguantó todito  
Le dolió hasta el hueso  
Es por eso que mamá  
Lloraba en silencio  
Lloraba en las noches  
Y como aguantó por las mañanas  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Que tengo miedo _

_Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Y apaga el tiempo_

Mi niña estaba medio dormida con un conejo de peluche en sus brazos, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras Serena seguía susurrando esa canción….

_Esta canción de amor  
Va pa' mis hermanos  
Que crecimos juntos  
Lo extrañamos años  
Este grito de amor  
Se lo doy al cielo  
Le pregunto tanto  
Tanto, tanto no contesta nada  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Que tengo miedo  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Y apaga el tiempo  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Como lo extraño  
Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz (*)_

Escucharla cantar y al mismo tiempo verla llorar fue un golpe muy bajo para mi, esa canción la sentía con su propio dolor, pero al mismo tiempo con gran amor, y quise saber el porque. En ese momento cuando ella termino la canción y se dio cuanta que Hotaru estuviese bien dormida levanto la mirada hacia mi y se sorprendió de verme y seco rápidamente sus lagrimas, no esquivo su mirada y me di cuenta que ella sigue con actitud desafiante ante mi.

No quise decir, ni hacer nada simplemente di media vuelta y me encamine a mi cuarto. _¿mi cuarto?_, pobre de esa mujercita si se hubiese atrevido a tocar mi cuarto así como lo había hecho con toda la casa, solo de mirar el corredor del segundo piso me dan ganas de regresar a su cuarto y…y…y maldita sea no sabría que decirle ni que hacerle…_"sabes perfectamente que quisieras hacerle a tu esposa" _ese maldito subconciente que me desea atormentar mas, desecho ese pensamiento enseguida.

Tomo la cerradura de mi puerta y abro con gran cautela y preparándome para una batalla en esta casa, pero ahí esta mi sorpresa al darme cuanta que mi cuarto esta tal y como lo deje, nada me sobra y nada me falta….

Son las cinco de la mañana y yo no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche y eso me tiene del peor de los humores, esa mujer me esta volviendo loco y me esta desesperando, tengo que empezar a ponerle limites porque no me dejare vencer de esa infeliz…si porque es una infeliz y de eso a me convencí, con el malito enojo corriéndome por mis malditas venas me voy rindiendo después de toda la noche a un largo sueño.

No se que horas son, pero si se que ya amaneció, la luz del sol se filtra por las cortinas…hoy es lunes y no tengo que estar temprano en la oficina así que no me preocupo en correr, tengo un dolor de cabeza que me esta matando y con todo el cuidado del mundo me pongo de pie, me pongo mi bata y empiezo a dirigirme hasta el primer piso para buscar algo que me calme este dolor tan fuerte, cuando paso por la sala veo a mi padre, a Luna y a Serena en ella; mi esposa esta mirando por la ventana con una revista en la mano mas que arrugada por su agarre y cuando me hago presente todos me voltean a ver –

- buenos días – saludo de mal humor porque solo de ver la casa me hierve de nuevo la sangre, veo que Serena se me acerca así que tomo la decisión de enfrentarla – contigo quería ha….- no puedo terminar porque siento una fuertísima y mas que dolorosa cachetada en mi mejilla izquierda y eso explota mi furia – _QUE CARA…_ - nuevamente me interrumpe con una nueva cachetada en el mismo lugar, la volteo a ver con furia y recibo la misma mirada de ella y de mi padre y Luna –

- eres un malnacido Darién Chiba – es lo único que me dice antes de salir corriendo de la sala y tirándome la revista a la cara –

- esto que hiciste es el colmo de tu desfachatez Darién – "ahora Luna" me ve enojada como nunca y se va –

- tu también me dirás algo malo – veo a mi padre que me ve enojado pero se calma –

- espero que sepas resolver eso que tienes en tus manos – con ese comentario tomo la revista y veo la portada y pierdo la respiración –

En la portada de la revista circonia, ay una foto enorme de Neherenia y yo "besándonos" mientras bailábamos mas que cariñosos, con otras pequeñas a los lados pero una que me sorprende mas y es Serena y mi hija y con una gran encabezado.

_TRAICIONADA A MENOS DE UN MES DE CASADOS_

…_**..CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno amigos aquí otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste y mil y mil gracias por todos esos maravillosos y preciosos mensajes que me envían cada día estoy mas que feliz por escribir mi historia sabiendo que a ustedes les gusta…**

**No les parece que Darién es un infeliz…..la canción que quise tener en este capitulo es de una de mis bandas favoritas: Mana, y se llama Reloj cu-cu.**

**nos vemos pronto y les mando un besote desde Colombia**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

"_maldita sea mi suerte" _era el único pensamiento que tenia Darién al momento de leer cada comentario "demasiado" explicito acerca lo tonta que era Serena Chiba y su absurda idea que el soltero mas deseado del país le guardaría fidelidad…en ese momento tomo su celular y marco un numero con el odio corriendo por sus venas

- _ANDREW _– grito al otro lado de la línea – destruye esa maldita revista… la quiero fuera de funcionamiento y no me importa como –

- _¿esas fotos son mentira?_ – escucho una voz firme – _¿nada de lo que dicen en la revista es cierto? –_

- ….- no hubo ninguna respuesta –

-_ por tu silencio puedo saber la respuesta – _silencio – _y si todo eso es verdad, como supones que acabare con la revista que invente sus mismos chismes y desmienta todo… no Darién soy tu abogado no tu encubridor –_

_-_ eres mi mejor amigo – fue lo único que pudo decir Darién –

- _si y como tu mejor amigo y abogado personal, te puedo asegurar que no puedes hacer nada en contra de lo que pasa hoy en el país con respecto a tus diversiones nocturnas – _resoplo – _pensé que casándote así fuese por dinero respetaría a tu mujer… pero me equivoque –_

- el que tu le seas fiel a tu esposa, no significa que yo también lo hiciera –

-_bueno pues déjame darte un consejo - _ silencio – _por respeto a la mujer que tienes hazlo, o si no atente a las consecuencias… ahhh mira el canal cinco están masacrado a "tu" esposa: Serena Chiba – _y sin esperar mas colgó –

Darién hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y su ira se incremento aun mas al ver lo que se presentaba.

Serena no sabia lo que sentir en el momento que tomo el periódico al momento de iniciar su desayuno, lo que vio le partió el corazón y una gran verdad la destrozo; a pesar de los pocos días de conocer a Darién Chiba y de su espantosa relación, lo que ella siempre había soñado y pensado que era imposible le había pasado: se enamoro a primera vista de su esposo.

Ella sintió esa gran atracción por el pelinegro cuando lo vio, pero se había encargado de engañarse ella misma acerca de que eran las sensaciones que el le hacia sentir, pero el día que ella lo enfrento en el comedor y lo tuvo tan cerca, sintiendo su aroma, su calor supo que todo era radicaba en el error mas grande que ella había cometido: enamorarse. Y ahora en la soledad de su cuarto y recordando con todos los detalles cada una de las fotos que había visto y cada comentario se daba cuenta que el miedo que ella había sentido con esas sensaciones no había sido en vano.

No sabia que sentía; odio, rencor, dolor o todas al mismo tiempo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de el, devolver el tiempo y no haberse casado, devolver el tiempo y no haberla conocido; pero era imposible. En su momento de rabia y dolor escucho su teléfono celular y supo que había llegado un mensaje de texo:

_Ve el canal 5_

Eso era lo único que el maldito mensaje decía y se dio cuenta que era de un numero privado imposible de rastrear y sin ningún problema hizo lo que se le dijo y los restos sobrantes del corazón se esfumaron.

_- ¿ustedes creen justo lo que le hizo Chiba a su esposa?- _ fue el comentario mordaz de la presentadora de un programa de chismes de la mañana –_ según nos informaron su matrimonio a sucedido hace pocos días, y el muy descarado no ha esperado nada para ya engañarla con una de sus ex amantes…pobre mujer –_

_- ay por favor seamos realistas _– exclamo otra mujer - _ la "señora Chiba" cuando tomo la decisión de casarse con este dios griego, debía también asimilar su pasado poco favorecedor con las mujeres –_

_- ¿Quién dice que es "poco favorecedor"? – _ahora exclamo un hombre – _si este hombre ha estado con las mujeres mas hermosa y tentadoras de todo Japón…por favor ese pasado no es anda favorecedor – _rio burlón – _además yo considero al pobre hombre, saber que tuvo las mujeres mas preciosas a su lado y en su cama y venir y casarse con la mas…con la menos agraciada debe ser un trauma –_

_- oigan no sean tan crueles con la ex señorita Blackmoon – _defendió la primera mujer – _si la chica no es la mas elegante, ni la mas bella y mucho menos la mas simpática pero algo tuvo que verle Darién para casarse con ella –_

_- si le vio los negocios que haría con su suegro – _nuevamente el hombre –_ porque yo como hombre no le vería nada mas a ella –_

_- pero estamos especulando mucho…nadie sabe lo que sucedió en esa habitación…tal vez tan solo tomaron el te _– rio – _debemos hacer algo…Darién Chiba, si nos estas viendo queremos que nos contestes ¿Qué sucedió en ese cuarto?_

_- _no sucedió nada – fue lo que escucho Serena a sus espaldas y supo perfectamente quien era el portador de esa voz – de verdad no sucedió nada –

- lárgate – exclamo intentando no revelar sus sollozos – no me importa nada de lo que paso…nada – tomo aire – pero lo que si te digo es que esta humillación me la vas a pagar, te lo juro_ –_

_- _a mi no me amenaces – se acerco a ella y decidido a cumplir con lo que había dicho antes de ingresar al cuarto – pero que quieres te diga, que en esa habitación no paso nada mas que besos y caricias desenfrenadas – eso acabo a Serena y al mismo Darién – si es verdad, pero eso no significa que te guarde fidelidad… me case por un negocio y por eso tendré que vivir cinco años contigo, pero esos años no me abstendré de nada –

- ¿que quieres decir? – pregunto sin mirarlo –

- que soy hombre y buscare placer en donde me plazca, pero la próxima vez seré un poco mas cuidadoso para que mi nombre no salga tan mal parado –

- solo te importa tu nombre – lo dijo en un susurro, no tenia fuerzas para pelear - ¿y que hay de mi?

- de ti – rio – por favor Serena toda tu vida has estado consiente de lo que eres –

- ¿Qué soy? – por fin lo vio a los ojos y lo que Darién encontró fue vacío – dímelo tú ¿Quién soy? –

- eres…eres una simplicidad en la vida – _"tengo que mantenerte alejada de mi" _pensaba Darién – lo que le dije a Luna acerca de lo que tu me inspirabas no fue mentira, es lo que pienso de ti y por lo visto todo Japón también lo hace –

- vete de mi cuarto – le señalo la puerta con rapidez – vete de aquí –

- no te pediré perdón por lo que sucedió, ni por lo que sucederá –

- no lo necesito… no necesito nada de ti – lo encaro - ¿quiero el divorcio? –

- ay no querida eso si que no – rio burlón – ya que no leíste el contrato cuando lo firmaste debes saber que no nos podemos divorciar dentro de cinco años o si no todo lo que es tuyo será mío y tu familia y hermanos quedaran en la ruina….pero bueno no creo que a una mujer como tu le importe hacer un sacrificio por alguien –

- tu no sabes na… - Darién la interrumpió –

- _CLARO QUE SE MUCHO DE TI…SE QUE ERES UNA MALDITA ARRIBISTA, QUE TE CASASTE SOLO POR TU MALDITO DINERO, ERES IGUAL QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES, IGUAL QUE ELLA, COMO LO DIJO SABIO IGUAL QUE TU MADRE_ _IGU… - _una gran bofetada impacto otra vez en su rostro -

_- EN TU MISERABLE VIDA VUELVAS A HABLAR DE MI MADRE –_ cualquier rastro de dolor desapareció y se transformo en furia impresionando al hombre frente a ella – no vuelvas a confundir a mi madre con la maldita zorra de la que te enamoraste – lo enfrento apretando sus dientes y mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo – ahora me doy cuenta porque Setsuna se alejo de ti eres una basura una… - se detuvo asustada cuando vio la mano de Darién ir directo a su rostro pero fue frenada por una mano mas fuerte –

- no te atrevas a tocar a Serena, Darién – fue el comentario lleno de advertencia de Mamuro – porque no te lo perdono –

- tu no te metas en esto padre – exclamo mirando lleno de odio a Serena – si querías que te odiara lo conseguiste – le hablo a la rubia –

- déjame en paz – solo dijo recobrando su fuerza – si lo que lograbas desde el día que nos casamos era humillarme y que fuera el hazme reír de todo el país, pues lo conseguiste – se dirigió hacia la puerta – pero te aseguro Darién Chiba que te hare pagar esta maldita humillación y te arrepentirás de meterte conmigo – salió azotando la puerta –

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Darién? – exclamo Mamuro - ¿Por qué te portas con Serena así?

- no la escuchaste… escuchaste lo que me dijo – se quejo como un niño –

- y escuche también como insultaste a su madre – exclamo furioso pero demasiado tranquilo – tu no sabes nada de la vida de Serena Blackmoon, ni de su vida y lo que ha vivido –

- ¿tu si? –

- se mucho mas que tu, se porque se caso se que esta haciendo su padre a nuestras espaldas –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exclamo intrigado –

- ¡o, no hijo! Si quieres saber algo, averígualo tu mismo – se dirigió a la puerta – pero te digo una cosa, no permitiré que hieras a ese grandiosa mujer, por tu maldito odio hacia Setsuna, no lo harás Darién y de eso me encargo y como ella misma te dijo atente a las consecuencias…esa mujer se vengara y no será bueno para ti – lo dejo en medio de sus pensamientos –

Una hermosa rubia hervía de coraje, si su marido pensaba que se aguantaría todo lo que el quisiera, estaba muy equivocado… antes había ocultado lo que Darién hacia con su hija pero si quería guerra la tendría sin importarle nada el bienestar de Darién Chiba.

- Kelvin – nombro a su amigo cuando marco el numero – quiero que toda la información que te di y las grabaciones, salgan mañana mismo en todas las malditas paginas de noticias, redes sociales, revistas….- tomo aire – en todo el maldito mundo del internet aquí en Japón –

_- Seré ¿estas segura? –_ pregunto preocupado – _sabes lo que eso le traerá a Chiba –_

- me importa una mierda lo que le traiga a él – lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – perdóname Kel… pero a él no le importo destruirme a mi y si quiere que este maldito matrimonio sea una guerra, lo será – tomo aire – hazlo, todo el país debe saber quien es Darién Chiba como padre –

- _esta bien Serena…lo hare – _no se dijeron nada mas y terminaron la llamada, Serena estaba en el cuarto de su hija que jugaba muy concentrada pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y escucho toda la conservación –

- ¿eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto Mamuro asustándola –

- señor…. – no pudo verlo a los ojos – perdóneme – empezó a llorar –

- no hija, por favor no llores – se acerco y la abrazo – no llores mi niña, no te rindas, no te dejes vencer –

- no se quien soy, me siento como mi padre…pe…pero es que me duele tanto que hayan hecho eso conmigo, a él no le importe en lo absoluto – no podía dejar de llorar – nunca me hubiese importado que eso me pasara, pero lo que Darién me hizo me rompió el alma en pedazos –

- oh mi niña – Mamuro se lamento al descubrir y descubrir lo que venia presintiendo – te enamoraste del idiota de mi hijo –

- si, si y me odio por eso…lo odio por eso –

- no te detengas en lo que vas a hacer – Serena levanto la mirada asombrada – mi querido hijo necesita un escarmiento y tu se lo darás… aprenderá a respetarte o a temerte – rio bajito – pero hija no te dejes de él, no permitas que te vea derrotada esa será tu arma mas fuerte –

- que pasara con mi niña…tendremos algún problema por eso – exclamo horrorizada – ¡o por Dios¡ no pensé en ella, en lo que puede pasar con ella –

- a ella no le pasara nada…no mientras yo sea su abuelo – sonrió – ósea que en muchos años no le pasara nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer -

Los dos no supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, Mamuro consolándola y poco después jugando con Hotaru, Serena aun pensaba si había hecho lo correcto, si vengarse era su verdadera forma de actuar… pero muy pronto se dio cuanta que esa era la forma mas adecuada de hacer entender a Darién Chiba que ella no era una estúpida que se dejaba y no actuaba…

El resto de la tarde como era costumbre para Serena la paso entre juegos con su hija, aprendiendo a ser maestra para ella, enseñándole cosas sencillas pero avanzadas para la pequeña Hotaru de tan solo tres años y obviamente devorando toda clase de libros de medicina que poseían los Chiba en su enorme biblioteca. Serena pudo abandonar la universidad, pero nunca dejo aun lado el querer aprender mas, su conocimiento no solo en su profesión sino que también en otras áreas era mas avanzado que en cualquier otro caso.

Aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde Serena estaba saliendo de la biblioteca y en el salón principal se llevo una maravillosa sorpresa.

- _ANTE _– grito mas que feliz y salió corriendo tirando el libro que llevaba en sus manos al suelo – ¡estas aquí ! – fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando salto a los brazos del peliplata rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos –

- oh mi Bunny – la abrazo con el mismo amor que su hermana – te extrañe muchísimo hermosa – Diamante sintió lagrimas en su cuello e intento separarse de la rubia para verla - ¿Por qué llorar mi amor? –

- no…no importa –

- ¿_PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? _– los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Darién desde la escalera – ¿_QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA TOCAR ASÍ A MI MUJER? – _corrió prácticamente hasta donde estaba alejando a Serena de Diamante – _ALEJATE DE ELLA – _

_- _¿tu mujer? – lo enfrento Diamante – ahora si es tu mujer, pero para respetarla y valorarla no lo fue – le reprocho furioso –

- ¿ quien eres tu? – pregunto con los dientes apretados – habla –

- no tengo porque hacerlo – se burlo Diamante – ahora si es tu mujer… pero en las fotos y en los reportajes faranduleros la que estaba en tus brazos no era ella – la calma con que hablo asusto a Serena – era Neherenia ¿o me equivoco? –

- eso no es problema tuyo – se paro en frente del peliplata ya que eran igual de altos – ¿que quieres con Serena?-

- quiero todo de ella – le contesto –

- vaya además de arribista terminaste siendo una zorra – le dijo burlonamente a Serena – ahora traerás a tus amantes a mi ca…. – no termino de hablar porque fue callado por un puñetazo en su cara que lo tumbo al piso –

- _DIAMANTE..NO POR FAVOR _– Serena corrió a atajar a su hermano para que no se le fuera encima a Darién. Cuando el pelinegro escucho como lo llamo se sorprendió –

- en tu maldita vida vuelvas a tratar a mi hermana como lo acabas de hacer – Diamante no necesitaba gritar – porque la próxima vez de acabo a golpes – volteo a ver a Serena – Bunny recoge tus cosas, ahora mismo te vas de esta casa –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada y esperanzada - ¿de verdad? –

- si… te vas conmigo – le tomo la mano – si no estuve aquí para evitar este maldito matrimonio, ahora estoy para acabarlo – suspiro y volteo a ver a Darién que se ponía de pie – y no te preocupes por el contrato y sus clausulas mis abogados ya están revisándolo para anularlo –

- no podrán hacerlo – afirmo arrogante Darién limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio –

- ¿estas seguro? – se burlo Diamante - Bunny… nos vamos –

- si te vas Serena – hablo amenazante Darién – no volverás a ver a Hotaru nunca – Serena freno sus movimientos en el mismo momento que lo veía aterrada – y sabes que soy capas de hacerlo, la sacare del país y nunca la veras mas –

- tu no me harías eso – no supo que mas decir –

- lo hare – aseguro –

- Serena – la llamo Diamante - ¿Quién es Hotaru? –

- es mi… es la hija de Darién – le aclaro viéndolo a los ojos – no me iré – ninguno de los dos pudo ver la satisfacción y alivio en el rostro de Darién – no me iré – afirmo –

- pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido y odiando mas a Darién por chantajear a su hermana – tu lo has dicho es _SU_ hija, no la tuya – suspiro – no tienes porque preocuparte por ella – y en ese mismo momento ocurrió algo que lo desarmo –

- mami – la llamo la pequeña desde la escalera con su pijama y con cara somnolienta – teno seño…¿me cuetas? – Serena volteo a ver a Diamante y le sonrió, subió la escalera y la tomo en brazos –

- mi vida te quiero presentar a alguien – la niña bostezo – y luego nos vamos a dormir – bajo la escalera – mira el es Ante… tu tío – le sonrió a la niña y al hermano –

- ¿ella es? – pregunto asombrado y conmovido Diamante tomándola en brazos – hola pequeña –

- oda tío – le sonrió asombrada por el cabello plata del chico – tenes el pabello como mi tío Yaten – dijo articulando cada vez mejor las palabras – eres dindo – con esas simples palabras desarmo totalmente a Diamante –

- gracias – volteo a ver a Darién que permanecía callado - tu hija es muy hermosa Darién –

- Ante…no me puedo ir y dejarla sola – le susurro mientras su hija jugaba con el cabello de su hermano –

- si no lo haces ahora, cuando se anule el matrimonio será peor para ti – le dijo con tristeza – te encariñaras mas con ella y no es justo para ninguna –

- déjame decidir esto por mi – le suplico – por favor déjame –

- Serena… - le hablo con cautela – seguirás soportando cosas como las de hoy – vio claramente como los ojos de Serena se abrían como platos – porque sabrás que no cambiara y yo no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasarle a mi hermana –

- de eso ya me encargue – los encaro – a Darién no le quedaran ganas de jugar conmigo y subestimarme - vio a los ojos a un incrédulo Darién – pequeña vámonos a dormir – la tomo en brazos - despídete –

- aios tío – le sonrió y beso en la mejilla a Diamante y volteo a ver a Darién y se asusto – ¿papi que tenes? – estiro sus brazos para intentar abrazarlo pero Darién no la acepto, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el peliplata y menos la desilusión de la niña –

- nada – fue la seca respuesta –

- te quelo papi – fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto con Serena –

- no vuelvas a humillar a mi hermana como lo hiciste hoy – amenazo viendo a los ojos a Darién –

- ¿o si no que? – lo enfrento – acaso olvidas quien soy yo…yo no te conocía personalmente, pero se quien eres y lo que haces ¿crees que puedes hacer algo en contra mía? –

- yo no – aseguro – pero sí se quien lo hará y es capaz de acabarte si sigues lastimando a Serena… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi ni de mi hermano Zafiro… así que evita perjudicar a mi hermana porque o si no te acabo – termino – a y con permiso iré a ver a mi hermana – sin esperar nada mas salió directo al segundo piso –

Darién solo pudo ver como lo dejaban solo en el gran salón, algo inquieto por lo que Serena había dicho sin imaginarse lo que pesaria en ese preciso momento cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

- _Darién – _hablo Andrew – _no quiero alarmarte pero mira el canal 5 –_

_- _por favor Andrew, ese maldito canal otra vez, ahora que dicen de Serena – hablo mientras se encerraba en el estudio -

- _no es de tu esposa de lo que hablan…es de ti – _eso intrigo a Darién y se apresuro en hacer lo que le pedían – _esto te traerá mucho problemas –_

Darién sin imaginar lo que iba a ver casi perdió el aliento… cuando vio los videos y las grabaciones de cuando el saco a su hija del cuarto de Serena a la madrugada y también como la encerraba en un internado…un reportaje detallado de como encerró a su pequeña de tres años en ese lugar y las copias de cada uno de los documentos que el firmo para encerrarla allí con mentiras…

- la voy a acabar – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras escuchaba como lo denigraban como padre y como esposo –

_- No solo esta en ese canal…esos videos están rodando por las redes sociales y demás paginas mas visitadas, incluido un enlace en la pagina de tu banco –_

_- _¿QUE? – exclamo asombrado - ¿pero como es posible eso? –

- _no lo se… ya el equipo informático esta averiguando como pudieron hacer esto… mañana te tendré noticias_ – y colgó –

Darién Chiba no estaba furioso, todo lo contrario estaba consternado, nunca se imagino que ella fuese capas de cumplir su amenaza y de esa manera, el sabia que en el mundo de los negocios esos últimos escándalos lo perjudicarían y de que manera, pero mas que todo el de su hija… donde por obvias razones Serena Chiba quedaba como la buena del paseo y ahora no era la victima sino la heroína y el quedaba en vergüenza y en desprestigio total…_"esta me las pagas"_

Con mucha paciencia espero a ver salir de la casa a Diamante Blackmoon y con mucho sigilo se dirigió a la habitación de Serena abriendo la puerta se la encontró viendo por la ventana con una simple lamparita alumbrando la alcoba.

- ¿como fuiste capas de hacerme lo que me hiciste? – fue lo único que dijo acercándose a ella –

- valla parece que ya lo supiste – sonrió y volteo a verlo pero con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, cosa que noto Darién – es para que sepas que no juego limpio igual que tu… y que no me dejare vencer de ti –

- ahora que tienes para chantajearme… nada –

- te equivocas – sonrió burlona – tengo las grabaciones donde tu maldita amante golpea a mi niña y donde Luna y los demás de lo dice y por supuesto tu no haces nada –

- ¿de donde sacas tantas agallas? – estaba anonadado de empezar a conocer a esa mujer –

- te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, para defender a los que quiero soy capaz de cualquier cosa – suspiro – y para defenderme de ti aun mas –

- eres una ingenua si crees que eso me afectara –

- si no te afecta ¿que diablos haces aquí? –

- vine a advertirte…. – Serena lo interrumpió –

- tu no me adviertes nada Darién Chiba – lo vio a los ojos – lo que me hiciste lo pagaras y hoy es solo el principio te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste y de todo lo que el maldito país a dicho de mi… no seré la burla de nadie y eso te lo demostrare a ti y a quien sea –

- no me amenaces –

- no te estoy amenazando solo te estoy advir… - en ese momento su frase quedo cortada al ver a Darién acercarse a ella de tal manera que tomo su cintura, envuelta en un grande abrigo y – Dari… - no siguió porque termino al sentir los labios de Darién sobre los de ella y en ese momento se perdió en la sensación mas exquisita y placentera, estaba besando a su esposo, estaba siendo besada por el hombre que ella amaba…

…_.CONTINUARA…._

_**Me encantaría nombrar a cada uno de mía amigos que me dejan sus hermosos mensajes pero de verdad, no es por aparentar pero son muchos….solo me queda dar mil y mil gracias a cada uno de las personitas hermosas que me dejan sus mensajes y mandarles un beso grandotote desde Colombia **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, prometo uno mas largo y mas rápido para el siguiente….**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

En el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, en las salidas internacionales se presentaba una situación un poco cómica para los implicados.

- Seiya por el amor de dios déjate de juegos quieres – exclamo Kakyyu –

- ¿mamá, pero de que juegos estás hablando? – exclamo el pelinegro fingiendo indignación –

- si tonto, no nos creas igual que tu – dijo Yaten – sabemos que tu repentino viaje a Tokio no es por ningún negocio –

- exacto – intervino Taiki – el único motivo de tu viaje es que no puedes soportar y evitar tu chismosa necesidad de saber que hay con el matrimonio de Darién y por eso te vas –

- solo a conocer a tu nueva cuñada, hijo –

- bueno, bueno ya no me hagan sentir como el malo de la película – mostro una sonrisa traviesa – además no me nieguen que ustedes también están añorando conocer a Serena Blackmoon tanto o más que yo… pero con la única diferencia que yo puedo irme en este momento y ustedes tienen que esperar otras dos semanas -

- estúpido – susurro Yaten – si no fuera porque tengo que presentar el examen en la universidad te aseguro que me iría contigo –

- y por mi parte si no fuera porque a Amy le dieron la licencia en el hospital hasta dentro de dos semanas –

- sí y como no te puedes separar de tu querido tormento – dijo Seiya y los demás rieron – la pregunta es ¿Por qué no te casaste antes que Darién? Llevas tres años de relación con mi cuñadita adorada, así hubieras podido quedarte con la herencia del abuelo –

- ese asunto de la herencia me tenía sin cuidado – señalo – Darién es el obsesionado por el dinero, además estamos esperando que Ami termine sus prácticas y ya sea miembro oficial del hospital para dar el siguiente paso – sonrió –

- oye deja de ser tan cursi ¿quieres? – Murmuro Yaten – que fastidiosos son los dos y más tu cuando pones esa mirada de idiota cada vez que hablas de esa chica –

- "esa chica" como tú dices se llama Amy – señalo graciosamente Seiya – además adoras a esa chica, por eso es tu mejor amiga ¿no es cierto? – Yaten lo fulmino de manera graciosa con la mirada – ¿me pregunto si mi nueva cuñis será tan adorada como Amy?

- bueno pues hoy lo sabrás y nos dirás si la amaras o la odiaras – dijo Taiki – pero estoy un poco seguro de…-

- de que será igual de engreída que nuestro hermano – intervino Yaten – porque si se casó con él por algo debe ser –

- chicos no hablen así de su hermano – intervino Kakyyu sonriente –

- no sé pero algo me dice que esta chica es especial – finalizo Seiya – bueno me voy, nos vemos en dos semanas familia – y así se despidió de todos –

_TOKIO _

Esa mañana Serena había despertado con el peor de los humores, se sentía cansada por no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, después de la repentina despedida de Darién se había quedado sin palabras. Simplemente la beso de manera sorpresiva como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y luego se alejó de ella como si la repudiara y simplemente salió del cuarto así como ingreso, mientras ella simplemente lo veía alejarse con el corazón palpitando como si hubiese estado en una maratón.

Ahora despierta con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas apuntando a ella maldijo estar casada con el idiota de Darién Chiba.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y con cuidado de no despertar a Hotaru que había invadido su cama a mitad de la noche, fue directo al baño y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo se dio cuenta que el agua empezaba enfriarse. Como si fuera un zombi, se vistió y preparo para empezar el nuevo día, y en ese preciso momento la depresión la llenos por todas partes cuando busco a Darién y no lo encontró.

- Darién salió muy temprano mi niña – le informo Luna –

- pero hoy es un día festivo, no se supone que debería estar aquí – fingió no importarle –

- sí y de hecho a mí me parece extraño, Rubeus me dijo que salió antes del alba y tomo su auto personal y salió sin más ni más –

El hecho de que le estuviera huyendo no ayudo a Serena a mitigar su depresión, cerciorándose ella de que para Darién ese primer beso entre ellos no le importó en lo más mínimo, incluso la actitud de su esposa le confirmaba que para él no había significado nada; a diferencia de ella.

Como su hija tenía la costumbre de despertar tarde y más siendo domingo, si dirigió directo a la biblioteca de la mansión directamente al área de libros de medicina que recientemente Mamuro había comprado para el uso personal de ella. Y definitivamente ese hecho no ayudo mucho, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba haciendo nada con su vida, su sueño de ser la mejor doctora se había quedado en la teoría, aunque sus conocimientos eran superiores a los de cualquier otro médico ya que había leído y releído muchos libros sobre la materia no tenía su conocimiento certificado de una universidad.

Ahora era un ama de casa frustrada porque su matrimonio era una farsa y con el único regalo que este le había dado: su pequeña hija. Actividad de madre que no la había tomado por sorpresa ya que prácticamente ella había criado a sus dos pequeños hermanos y que ahora que tenía a su hija adoraba, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía un vacío que no podía llenar por más que ella añorara.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta estaba siendo acompañada por su suegro que la veía muy entretenido desde el umbral de la puerta y con varios pensamientos de admiración por esa "hija" que el destino había puesto en su camino y que él se encargaría de proteger incluso de su propio hijo y el padre de ella.

- Serena – la llamo y capto su atención –

- señor ¿Cómo está? –

- muy bien, pero me doy cuenta que tu no precisamente – se acercó a ella con un sobre en sus manos – ¿tuviste mala noche?

- mala no…pésima – sonrieron juntos –

- bueno pues espero que con esto – le entrego un sobre – pueda alégrate un poco tu día – le sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa y actitud infantil de Serena al empezar a abrir el sobre y sacar los documentos que este contenía y espero su reacción –

- oh por dios – exclamo Serena – esto…esto es…-

- si mi niña es tu ingreso a la universidad de Tokio – el rostro de Mamuro no podía ser más dichoso al ver la alegría en Serena –

- ay señor…gracias…mil gracias – lo único que hacia Serena era llorar pero como muy pocas veces lo hacía: lloraba de felicidad – gracias –

- no me des las gracias…auch – se sorprendió cuando Serena se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo y se echó a llorar desconsolada – mi niña no llores, te mereces esto y más –

- gracias – era lo único que decía mientras seguía llorando y era igualmente abrazada por Mamuro con un sentimiento que ella no había sentido nunca: amor de padre. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese momento eran observados por unos ojos que echaban llamas.

Darién no había pasado una mejor noche que Serena, cuando estuvo en su cuarto perdió la razón y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que en ese momento se apodero de su cuerpo y era tener entre sus brazos a Serena y no soltarla durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando la beso, el cuerpo y el corazón de Darién reaccionaron de una manera que nunca lo había hecho con nadie ni siquiera con Setsuna. Sintió una calidez en todo su ser que le fascino y que por unos minutos se dejó llevar por ella. Pero hubo un momento que su inconsciente protector activo esa alarma hacia los sentimientos por alguien; y fue cuando reacciono y salió prácticamente huyendo de Serena, huyendo de ese sentimiento que se apodero de él y que lo atemorizaba. Después de la traición de Setsuna, Darién tomo la drástica decisión de enterar todo sentimiento de cariño por alguien ajeno a su familia; sus padres y sus hermanos. Incluso su propia hija fue excluida de sus sentimientos, porque era la causa de la repentina recordación de la traición de la mujer que en un principio creyó amar con toda el alma y que nunca volvería amar a nadie como a ella.

Pero esas sensaciones que Serena estaba despertando en él lo estaban atemorizando, a pesar de demostrar la rudeza al mundo entero como el hombre de negocios que era, Darién todo los días luchaba por enterar esa parte maravillosa que en el fondo de sus corazón aún existía aunque él se lo negara. Era un hombre temeroso e inseguro de sí mismo, y no se podía culpar por eso simplemente fue víctima de una traición.

Y ahora que para el Serena era igual o peor que Setsuna, o mejor eso era lo que quería hacerse creer, y empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió, se sentía perdido.

En toda la noche no durmió, estuvo dando vueltas por su cuarto hasta muy temprano en la mañana y cuando empezó a amanecer se arregló y con toda la prisa salió de la casa directo al club a descargar toda su frustración en uno de sus deportes favoritos: la equitación. Aunque ese día no solamente troto sino que obligo a su pura sangre a galopar por todo el campo a su máximo nivel. Después de haber dejado un poco su actitud de debilidad y se convenció y prometió enterrar esos estúpidos sentimiento en el fondo de su ser, tomo la decisión de regresar a su casa con la única intención de demostrarle a Serena que ese beso había significado menos que nada para él.

Cuando llego a su casa simplemente se sintió más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado y se maldijo por ello, estaba dispuesto a irse directamente a su cuarto pero se percató que había voces cerca y supo que venían de la biblioteca; con mucho cuidado se acercó y como la puerta estaba abierta la imagen que vio lo enfureció y para su necia mente y corazón vio solo las cosas que él quiso ver, no la verdad de las cosas.

- vaya, vaya – entro aplaudiendo y fingiendo una sorpresa haciendo que Mamuro y Serena se separaran – pero que lindos se ven –

- Darién – Mamuro dijo el nombre de su hijo con una clara advertencia de lo que el ya sabía que estaba pensando su hijo –

- ¿Darién que papá? – exclamo cada vez más furioso mientras veía secarse las lágrimas a Serena – ¿qué me vas a decir?, oh no me digas nada ya me di cuenta de todo –

- y según tu ¿Qué es todo? – pregunto Serena a la defensiva –

- que ya se cuál era todo el apoyo de mi padre hacia ti, que ya cual es eso que lo hace defenderte –

- Darién cállate – amenazo Mamuro –

- ¿porque lo voy hacer?, si esta más que claro – le sostuvo la mirada y se acercó amenazante a su padre, que era igual de alto al el – está claro que esta mujer solo es una vividora e interesada sino que también es una zorra y una cualquier… - no termino su frase porque fue abofeteado nuevamente por su esposa –

La mirada que estos dos se dieron dejo muchas cosas claras al perspicaz Mamuro, no solo había desafío y rabio en los dos, había algo mucho más grande que eso y lo descubrió con el mayor agrado, había: amor. Y aunque sabía muy bien que iba ser complicado y hasta un grado imposible que su hijo lo reconociera, sabía que Serena podía lograr que eso pasara, aunque para llegar a esa misión tendría que sufrir muchos por culpa de Darién y en ese momento era uno de los casos donde sabía que su hijo hablaría de más y lastimaría a Serena.

Que sentía Darién en ese momento, no sabía si enfurecerse o ya resignarse, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cachetadas había recibido por parte de su esposa, él nunca había sido golpeado por una mujer, ni siquiera por su madre y esta rubiecita lo estaba tomando ya como su deporte favorito.

"_pero que rayos" –_ fue el pensamiento de Darién mientras se llevaba su mano a la mejilla golpeada – "¿_que se cree esta mujer?"_ _¿cuantas veces me ha golpeado?-_

_- _maldita seas Serena no me vuelvas a golpear…porque o si no… - exclamo furioso y aun mas furiosa al darse cuenta que su querida esposa ni se amedrentaba por su furia –

- ¿si no que? – dijo Serena igual de furiosa y desafiante que Darién -

- no perderé el tiempo con una cualquiera como tú – vio como Serena se acercaba a él pero Mamuro bloqueo su paso – vaya, pero como defiendes a tu amante padre – Mamuro lo vio amenazante – no me veas así, por lo visto no aprendiste tu lección –

- ¿de qué hablas?-

- no te hagas – rio irónico – engañaste a mi madre con su propia hermana y ahora me traicionas a mi metiéndote con mi propia esposa –

- deja de decir tonterías Darién – se puso furioso y eso asombro a Darién y a Serena – no metas a tu madre en esto, bastante he pagado lo que hice para que me lo recuerdes y menos metas y digas semejantes estupideces de Serena, ella no se lo merece -

- pero como la defiendes – se tensó – se nota que es tu amante –

- _QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA –_ grito más que furioso pero intento calmarse – no tienes ningún derecho a dudar de mí, eso me indigna y menos a poner en duda el honor y la decencia de Serena hijo –

- si como no – tomo aire – me quedo claro y de casualidad…¿esos papeles no son la escritura o las acciones de una empresa?, ya que eres una vil interesada –

- vete al infierno Darién Chiba – dijo Serena y paso por su lado pero fue detenida por el apretón estrangulador de Darién pero nunca demostraría que le dolió –

- ¿Qué son? Te advierto no te metas con mi dinero, porque es mío – la encaro – porque bastante tuve con casarme con una mujerzuela como tú para que ahora me quites lo que es mío –

- no te preocupes_ querido_ – Serena supo que tenía que ocultar su dolor tanto de las palabras como de su brazo para soportar lo que pasaba en su alma – no es nada de lo que a ti te incumba, además un poco de dinero que te falte en tu cuenta bancaria no te afectara… si me case contigo como tú mismo dices, no fue para desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu dinero – eso sorprendió a Darién y aunque lo dejo pasar, su corazón dolió. Pero no pudo engañar a su suegro que sabía que era mentira –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- ay Darién por favor, que a partir de hoy y como se señaló en el contrato de matrimonio quiero una suma de veinte mil dólares mensuales en mi cuenta bancaria, tengo que aprovechar que ganaste mucho dinero gracias a mi – tomo aire y su expresión de poca vergüenza no cambio – me lo debes –

- vaya – empezó a respirar rápidamente – te quitaste la máscara, pensé que esperarías más tiempo, llevamos poco de casados –

- si pero ya me canse de fingir poco interés en tu dinero – respondió burlona y agradeció mucho las pocas veces que ayudo a ensayar a su hermana sus novelas – así que necesito la cantidad mensual quiero comprar el mundo entero y poco a poco veré si necesito que me subas la suma de dinero, así que adiós – con un fuerte manotazo se soltó de Darién y salió caminando con mucha clase pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –

Darién quedo en silencio viendo un punto fijo e imaginario en el piso, mientras era observado por su padre, con tristeza y con un poco de gozo al ver como reacciono su nuera, se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión de no dejarse humillar por su hijo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si eso era lo mejor o lo peor que decidió.

- tenía razón – susurro Darién mientras apretaba sus puños con demasiada fuerza – yo tenía razón, ella es igual que Setsuna, una interesada, quise mentirme y creer que no era así, pero no me equivoque es peor…peor porque es la amante de mi padre – volteo a ver con furia contenida a su padre – estarás contento ¿verdad? Ya tienes a tu amante en tu propia casa, pero si eso era lo querías porque no te casaste tú con ella… ah claro podría ser tu hija y eso te perjudicaría y que mejor opción que casarla con el hijo que necesita un matrimonio para su conveniencia…todo te salió perfectamente…y si ves tenía razón con respecto a ella, deberías conseguirte una amante menos descarada –

- Serena no es mi amante Darién – hablo calmadamente pero con una seguridad impresiónate que su hijo supo que hablaba con la verdad – nunca te haría eso, la conocí cuando pequeña y como tú dices la quiero pero como a una hija, la que no tuve – vio que Darién se burlaba – y si ella reacciono de esa manera fue porque está cansada de que tú la trates como quieras y sin que ella se pueda defender si quiera –

- sí y por esa razón la abrazabas de esa manera tan…tan… - no encontró la palabra porque se dio cuenta que esa manera de abrazarla era la misma como lo abrazaba a el –

- veo que te diste cuenta – rio al saber que su hijo y el tenían un lazo invisible que demostraba cuanto se conocían – la abrace porque la quiero como a mi hija y porque estaba más que feliz porque esos documentos tenían la respuesta de mi orden hacia la universidad de volver a aceptarla para que termine su carrera… solo por eso –

- ¿de qué hablas? – indago Darién -¿orden?¿volver a aceptarla? No entiendo nada –

- ay Darién, deberías intentar indagar en tu esposa –

- ya se lo bastante de ella

- si supieras lo bastante de ella, no la atacarías a si… todo lo contrario la amarías – eso ultimo lo dijo con doble sentido –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- quiero decir que el día que te des cuenta quien es Serena en realidad, no te arrepientas – se dirigió a la puerta – ah y por favor deposita el dinero a la interesada de Serena en su cuenta, ahora que ingresa a terminar su carrera, necesitara y tendrá muchos gastos – iba a salir pero Darién lo detuvo con un pregunta –

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Serena que yo no, padre? –

- hijo, todo se sabe a su debido tiempo, solo espero que cuando ese tiempo llegue a ti no hayas perdido a la mujer que amas –

- yo no… - no pudo terminar porque su padre se fue dejándolo solo – yo no la amo – susurro bajo pero esas palabras su mente y su corazón las rechazaron -

Ese evento fue lo último que tanto Serena como Darién soportaron ese día aunque aún estaba empezando, los dos se encerraron en sus cuartos y ninguno de los dos dio la cara en todo el día, sus respectivas comidas fueron llevadas a sus cuartos, Luna y Mamuro tuvieron que compartir la mesa ellos dos solos. Había una pequeña diferencia entre Darién y Serena: Darién estaba solo en su cuarto, mientras que Serena mitigo su rabia, dolor e indignación con la compañía de su pequeña hija que no salió de las cama en todo el día acompañándola mientras reían, dormían, comían golosinas y veían películas infantiles.

Al terminar el día en ese hogar solo había silencio, en un cuarto había solo desorden por todo lo que hicieron don mujercitas en todo el día al disfrutar bromas y diversiones; pero en otro había desorden, papeles regados por todos lados. Darién había quedado curioso con lo que menciono su padre y tomo el reporte que su amigo Andrew le había confirmado de su esposa, en el determinaban la descripción de Serena en su universidad, donde expresaban que había sido expulsada por su mal actuar en donde descubrieron que hacia trampa en cada examen y compraba las notas; si esta era la información correcta, porque su padre había dicho que tenían que aceptarla de nuevo, si Sabio en algún momento le había dicho que ella misma había abandonado la universidad, o es que Sabio le había mentido.

Tomo cada documento que le fue entregado por su amigo, lo analizo y reviso y en uno que definitivamente no había revisado la primera vez que lo vio encontró una prueba de lo que Sabio definitivamente le dijo, con diferencia de que dicha prueba exoneraba a Serena, no la culpaba… el documento decía:

"_debido a la orden expresa por el señor Blackmoon no vimos en la obligación de expulsar a Serena Blackmoon de la universidad sin dar por terminada su carrera, la Señorita Blackmoon, era la mejor de su generación, pero debido a que en ese entonces su padre el señor Blackmoon era uno de los dueños de la universidad y además era uno de los beneficiarios más influyentes en sus donaciones, nos "invito" de manera muy claro a expulsar a su hija de la academia, sin ningún motivo en particular, nos vimos obligados a cumplir con su orden, para nuestro pesar y dolor de perder una de las que nosotros estábamos convencidos seria de las mejores medicas del país…_

_Espero que esta información sea de su utilidad señor….._

_Atentamente:_

_Frederick Moisha_

_Ex decano facultad medicina Universidad Central De Tokio_

Darién aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito en ese documento que antes había ignorado, estaba firmado por un ex docente y decano de la facultada de medicina _¡no podía ser mentira!, _se repetía Darién, así que en ese mismo instante quiso tener la certeza así que tomo su teléfono…

- _Darién espero que si me llamas a estas horas es por algo verdaderamente importante _–

- Andrew, que tan confiable es la carta del decano de la facultad, acerca de lo que hizo Sabio con su hija –

-_ Darién por dios ¿otra vez con eso? _– suspiro – mira, _Frederick es uno de los sujetos más admirados en el mundo de la medicina en el país, ya está jubilado pero no deja de ser el padre de la docencia y de la medicina en el país, ¿sabes porque renuncio después de casi 10 años como de cano de la facultad?_ –

- no – respondió Darién -

- _lo suponía_ – se rio entre dientes – _Frederick, renuncio o mejor se jubiló, no porque quisiera ¡todo lo contrario! el está en sus mejores años, pero no podía revelar sus verdaderos motivos… - tomo aire – oye ¿hasta ahora lees esa carta?_ –

- habla de una vez Andrew –

- _si ya, ya_ – suspiro – _toda su salida de la universidad fue un verdadero revuelo, y no fue el único; varios docentes tomaron la decisión de hacer lo mismo y todo eso fue por tu adorada esposa –_

- ¿no me digas que era la amante de esos sujetos? – el no supo ni porque pregunto eso –

- _no seas idiota Darién – _exclamo frustrado – _todo fue por Serena, ya que todos sus docentes se indignaron con los directivos de la universidad ya que expulsaron a Serena por las malditas artimañas de su padre… todos ellos admiraban a Serena y le respetaban y tenían las mejores esperanzas en ella ya que era una de sus estudiantes más respetables, porque según lo que dijo Frederick "esa chica, tiene la medicina en sus venas y hubiese sido la mejor doctora en la especialización que ella decidiera, aunque estoy más que seguro que hubiese escogido neurocirugía"… la facultad de medicina de la universidad quedo destruida por la expulsión de su mejor estudiante aunque nadie supo de eso, lo mantuvieron en el mayor de los secretos pero para los implicados esta más que claro… ah y eso que no te cuento lo que me dijo el doctor Tomoe de su alumna estrella –_

_- _¿Quién? – en ese momento la sangre le empezó a bombear como lava liquida a Darién –

_- Tomoe…el doctor Tomoe_ –

- ¿Charles Tomoe? – pregunto lleno de odio –

- _si…oh por dios Darién_ – guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que implicaciones tenía ese nombre – _lo siento no recordé…-_

_- _no sabía que ese miserable había sido docente de Serena – tomo aire - ¿Qué dijo? – la rabia nuevamente broto de el -

-_ cálmate amigo, – _soltó un suspiro – _perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero Tomoe adora a Serena como una hija y de eso me di bastante cuenta, Tomoe admira a Serena de una manera casi celestial, señala que es la mejor alumna que ha tenido en toda su vida y que es la mejor mujer que puede existir…bueno eso dijo por qué yo digo que es Lita –_

_- _déjate de idioteces –

- _perdón – _suspiro – _bueno el hecho es que él se enteró de todo lo que le hicieron a Serena, y de la misma manera durante estos años que ella ha estado fuera de la facultad él le enseño todo lo que sabe, tenían clases en la biblioteca central, sin que Sabio se enterara pero al final no lo consiguieron, Sabio termino por enterarse de sus clases y amenazo a Tomoe en que si seguía ayudando a su hija destruiría su carrera como médico –_

- ¿y que paso? –

- _bueno pues tanto como Tomoe y Serena sabían que Sabio no amenazaba en balde terminaron las clases, Serena dejo de pedir favores pero eso no significo que Tomoe la abandonara, él le envía de regalos todo los libros especializados de medicina a Serena, ya que si no podía asistir a la universidad o recibir sus clases, el sabía que el la teoría se volvería la mejor doctora del país –_

_- _que romántico – señalo frustrado –

_- ay algo más que él me dijo – _se puso serio de repente

_- _¿Qué fue eso? –

- _Tomoe me dijo que después que Sabio se enteró de sus clases él quiso saber de Serena y como no contestaba su teléfono decidió ir a la casa cuando Sabio no estuviese y lo que encontró no lo creía y yo tampoco –_

_- ¡_habla! –

-_ Tomoe encontró a Serena golpeada –_

_- ¿_qué? –

- _que según Tomoe, Sabio casi acaba a Serena a golpes…ella lo recibió de la mejor manera que pudo resaltar pero en un momento cuando él la abrazo de manera afectuosa Serena se quejó de dolor e intento disfrazar su dolor con algo que ni supo cómo inventar, cuando ella le dio la espalda Tomoe se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba muy manchada de sangre y supo que Sabio la había golpeado –_

_-_ no creo eso – aseguro – Serena no es de las mujeres que se dejan golpear de eso estoy seguro –

- _bueno no sé qué tan cierto sea… pero eso fue lo que me dijo Tomoe y ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos - _ se enorgulleció pero se arrepintió tarde – _perdón no era mi intención - _

- no me digas…¿Por qué odia a Sabio por lo que le supuestamente le hizo a Serena? -

_- exacto…que inteligente eres amigo -_

_-_ gracias Andrew – señalo irónicamente – necesito otro favor –

- ¿_ahora qué? –_

_- _te había pedido toda la información de Serena y su familia, pero me he dado cuenta que en estos documentos no hay nada acerca de su madre, así que averigua todo lo que sea –

- _eso ya lo hice-_

_- _entonces porque no veo nada de ella aquí –

- _porque como por arte de magia…Ikuko Blackmoon desapareció de todas las bases de datos del país –_

_- _¿cómo? –

- _si Darién, según lo poco que pude averiguar bueno eso hace unos días, cuando la señora Ikuko abandono a su esposo, este con sus influencias la hizo desaparecer poco a poco…aunque –_

_- _¿aunque qué? – presiono Darién –

- _aunque últimamente la poca información de esta señora está saliendo a flote de a poco –_

_- ¿_quieres decir que has encontrado información de ella? –

- _sí, información como si número de seguro social, su fecha de nacimiento y de su matrimonio… y da la casualidad que es el propio Sabio que está nuevamente conectando a Ikuko con el presente –_

_-_ ¿Qué diablos está tramando ese sujeto?-

- _está tramando dar por finalizada su historia con su ex esposa… dándola por muerta –_

_- ¿_cómo sabes eso? –

- _bueno será porque contacto a uno de los notarios más desprestigiados del país para que realice esa pequeño favor y ¿preguntaras porque lo es?…bueno Unasuki lo supo ya que recibió la solicitud el jueves en su oficina –_

_- _¿y se puede saber porque no me habías dicho nada? –

- _porque resulta que es domingo y yo no trabajo este día, lo comparto con mi familia, lo que tú no haces, así que déjame en paz y agradece que te estoy ayudando –_

_-_ perdóname amigo, pero no me estás haciendo ningún favor…te pago muy bien para que seas mi abogado – escucho la risa de Andrew –

- _bueno en eso tienes razón, pero creo que merezco un aumento por horas extras. – _rio nuevamente –_ lo único seguro que te puedo decir Darién, no como tu amigo sino como tu abogado; es que Sabio Blackmoon está ocultando algo muy grande con el hecho de querer retraer información de tu suegra y ese "algo" tiene que ver con el hecho de que haya presentado un documento donde lleva el registro de nacimiento de Serena y su acta de matrimonio –_

_- _¿Qué? –

- _y si quieres saber más, deberías preguntarle a tu cuñado Diamante –_

_- ¿_qué tiene que ver él con esto?

_- bueno será porque el mismo día que Sabio llevo esos documentos de Serena a la oficina del notario, Diamante realizo ciertos cobros de favores a altos rangos y jefes del notario para que retrasaran la solicitud hecha por Sabio de manera tajante aproximadamente cuatro meses más –_

_-_ ¿Diamante tiene contactos para eso?, pero si es un simple arquitecto –

-_ un simple arquitecto que posee mucho poder por el hecho de tener el apellido que tiene, poro además de eso por ser un amigo y protegido de alguien con el apellido Tsukino –_

_-_ ¿Tsukino?, ¿quién es ese? –

- _no lose, estoy averiguando eso, en un pequeño documento que le entrego a alguien de poder en el país se mesclo ese apellido extra confidencial–_

_-_ ¿Cómo sabes eso extra confidencial? –

- _haber querido amigo, Sabio Blackmoon es mi enemigo número uno del país y lo sabes – _gruño – _después que difamo a mi familia como lo hizo hace unos años, me he enfocado en conseguir los mayores enemigos de ese hombre por todo el país, y como uno de los mejores abogados del país me he ganado muchos más amigos de los que el banquero más importante del país tiene, y eso me hace saber todo esto… pero lo que se me ha imposibilitado es saber quién ese sujeto que protege a Diamante, tal parece que tiene más poder que yo… pero que lo que si estoy seguro es lo hacen para destruir o retrasar los planes de Sabio y eso hace que Diamante Blackmoon y el señor o señora Tsukino sean integrantes de la lista de mis personas más amadas del mundo –_

- ¿cómo sabes que no es una trampa de Diamante?¿crees que traicionaría así a su padre? –

-_ Darién si estuviese seguro en este momento ya sabría quién es Serena Blackmoon y su familia, porque de algo si te puedo asegurar y es que esa adorada esposa tuya está metida en algo muy grande y en algún momento explotara de manera inminente –_

_-_ ¿crees que ella sepa lo que sucede? –

- _no lose, tal vez si tal vez no…esto es muy fuerte Darién y ay muchos sujetos involucrados en este no…._- la charla de Andrew se interrumpió

- Andrew ¿Qué pasa? –

- _Darién luego te llamo… acabo de recibir una visita inesperada…¿Por qué diablos tenían que joderme mi domingo? –_

En ese mismo momento como por arte de magia supo que algo que rodeaba a su esposa estaba mal, no solo por lo que Andrew le acababa de decir, también estaba más que seguro que su propio padre sabia más cosas de las que él ni se imaginaba, y eso lo enfurecía aún más. Sentirse excluido de lo que sucedía con su esposa lo enfurecía de la peor manera pero tenía que averiguarlo.

_- _¿Quién es? –

- _Diamante y Zafiro Blackmoon – _y colgó –

…_CONTINUARA…._

_**Bueno amigas y amigos, de nuevo por aquí sé que prometí en mi capitulo anterior publicar en poco tiempo, pero no pude y se me salió de las manos, he estado más ocupada de repente que antes, por esa razón tarde tanto y por eso pido mil disculpas, vamos a ver si de ahora en adelante puedo publicar mucho más rápido para gusto de todos…**_

_**Les mando un beso enorme….**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

En ese estudio las miradas de tres hombres se encontraron, pero sin rastro alguno de desafío o rabia. Solo expectantes a lo que podía pasar en el momento que alguno de ellos pronunciara la primera palabra y ese fue el propio Andrew.

- bienvenidos a mi casa, tomen asiento señores –

- gracias – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y aceptaron la invitación –

- bueno, a mí me gusta ser directo en las cosas, así que me imagino que están aquí por el hecho de estar averiguando acerca de la familia Blackmoon – los hermanos se miraron asombrados -

- vaya señor Furuhata, me asombra su franqueza – exclamo Diamante – y si exactamente a eso hemos venido –

- pues ojala hayan venido a aclararme los interrogantes que tengo con respecto a la situación –

- ¿y porque tendríamos que hacerlo? – pregunto Zafiro con cierto toque de escepticismo -

- bueno pues dadas las circunstancias de que mi mejor amigo y además cliente, es el esposo de la más implicada en este asunto, creo que necesitamos respuestas –

- la única respuesta que tendrá señor …..- dijo Diamante -

- díganme Andrew por favor señores, no soy tan viejo y no somos socios en algo para que me traten así –

- bueno Andrew la única respuesta que tendrá es que no sabrá absolutamente nada más acerca del asunto – aseguro Diamante -

- así… ¿y cómo pueden estar tan seguros? – pregunto divertido Andrew – no saben mis influencias –

- las sabemos perfectamente y las de su hermana Unasuki de paso también – exclamo Zafiro normalmente – sabemos que ustedes son los mejores en sus áreas aquí en Japón y también sabemos que ya conocieron el apellido que está en medio de todo esto –

- ¿Tsukino?

- sí señor, ese mismo – dijo Diamante – cometimos un error en que se supiera este apellido, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, de eso ya nos encargamos – lo vio a los ojos – y espero que su cliente; o sea… mi cuñado no mencionen este apellido y menos que mi padre lo escuche –

- señores, todo lo que ustedes me están diciendo me está alentando a que indague más acerca de su familia –

- por su bien espero que no lo haga – señalo tajantemente Diamante –

- me estas amenazando Diamante –

- sí, lo estoy haciendo – sonrió – eres el mejor y tienes mucho amigos e influencias, pero te aseguro que no las tendrás si sigues indagando con mi familia…si sigues con esto tendremos que acabarte como lo haremos con nuestro padre –

- vaya, también son directos – sonrió – ¿y cómo aspiran a que yo me crea que quieren destruir a su familia? Más exactamente a su padre –

- eso es asunto de nosotros, pero si tú no quieres que tu nombre, prestigio y carrera se vaya a la basura, es mejor que no te metas en esto – Diamante –

- esto es entre los Tsukino y Sabio Blackmoon – dijo Zafiro – nadie más tiene que salir involucrado y menos tú, sabemos que lo haces por Darién y mi hermana, pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros hacemos todo esto mejor que nadie… por Serena –

- ustedes aspiran a que me quede callado y sin hacer nada, ahora que me están amenazando y donde sé que se esconde algo muy grande…!no lo creo¡

- bueno entonces te pedimos el favor – ironizo Zafiro – de que no metas tus narices en donde no te han llamado y espera un tiempo para seguir indagando –

- oye…eso es una ofensa – Andrew rio sin muestra alguna de resentimiento por las palabras de los Blackmoon –

- ¿conoces a mi hermana? – pregunto Zafiro -

- no tengo el gusto –

- bueno cuando la conozcas quedaras enamorado de ella, eso te lo aseguro y por eso que vas a sentir por ella te pedimos el favor de que no te mestas en esto – dijo Diamante –

- Darién me asegura que su hermana se casó con él por cobrar una dote que su padre le dijo estaba a su nombre – los hermanos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos –

- no sabíamos esa mentira –

- ¿entonces es mentira? – quiso saber Andrew –

- ¿si te contamos algo nos puedes jurar por la vida de Lita que no dirás nada, ni siquiera a Darién Chiba? –

- no les aseguro nada, depende de la información que me den – los Blackmoon rieron – además eso ya lo saben todos, que mas se puede ocultar…Ehh y ¿Por qué saben el nombre de mi esposa? -

- bueno, sabemos todo de ti Andrew y eso es lo de menos – dijo Diamante – pero no lo saben todos… ni Bunny – Andrew lo vio extraño – Serena – aclaro – ni mis hermanos saben ese tipo de acuerdo entre mi padre y tu amigo…además el que recibió una herencia fue él, no mi hermana –

- cierto, muy cierto – afirmo el rubio –

- mi hermana no sabe nada, simplemente se casó por amenazas de mi padre, amenazas las cuales tú no tienes por qué saber, solo eso te puedo decir –

- ¿eso era todo lo que me tenían que decir en secreto? – se desanimó – yo pensé que era algo más amplio -

- no es una dote lo que desea mi padre – seguro Zafiro – es una fortuna completa que podría dejarte a ti y al mismo Chiba como unos pobretones –

- ¿como? – pregunto - ¿Qué es? –

- las familias Chiba, Blackmoon, Taylor, Furuhata e Hino son las más ricas del país y poseen miles de millones de dólares ¿verdad? –

- sí, es cierto? – aseguro el rubio –

- bueno y como tú debes saber esas familias están vinculadas con _KTs Company – _eso extraño a Andrew – tu reacción nos dice que si – afirmo Diamante –

- ¿cómo saben la existencia de esa compañía? – indago – esa compañía no es reconocida a excepción de sus socios, pero su participación en estas familias es anónima y secreta, o no mejor cubierta por pequeñas asociaciones y personas que son miembros de la junta directiva de esta –

- bueno eso es lo que ustedes como dueños y miembros de esas compañías saben, pero lo que no saben es que esa junta directiva son simples empleados que hace el trabajo del dueño o mejor dueña – dijo Zafiro –

- ¿dueña? – en ese momento Andrew entendió todo - ¿Serena? –

- exacto, tus averiguaciones sobre Ikuko Blackmoon no resultaron verídicas ya que ella desapareció del mundo, pero no desapareció de mi padre….esa mujer es heredera de esa fortuna, ella es dueña de todas las acciones de _KTs Company –_

_- ¿_y eso que tiene que ver con Serena? – indago –

- bueno, tiene que ver ya que Serena es la heredera universal de esa riqueza o para ser más exactos, un ejemplo claro, es dueña del 49% de las acciones del banco de tu amigo – Andrew casi sufre un ataque al corazón -

- ustedes no me pueden estar hablando en serio – pregunto asombrado -

- si lo hacemos – aclaro Diamante –

- Serena es heredera de todo lo que ya sabes equipara la compañía _KTs Company, _incluso es dueña de algo de tu fortuna Andrew – se burló Zafiro –

- el abuelo de mi hermana era millonario hasta los tuétanos - dijo Diamante – y eso le permitía dejar su fortuna en manos de quien quisiera y como Ikuko fue su única hija y por ese hecho la amo, en su testamento dispuso que la fortuna pasaría de su hija, a la primera nieta mujer que tuviera su familia y esa es Serena –

- ¿porque no ha Haruka, su hermano? –

- no lo sabemos, creemos que era el hombre más feminista existente en el mundo –

- además de loco por supuesto - termino Zafiro –

- Serena es la heredera, tras la desaparición de Ikuko, pero ella no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de esa parte de su historia –

- ¿Cómo que no sabe nada? ¿por eso se casó no? –

- no… - aseguro Zafiro – ella no se casó, mi padre la obligo y no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene a nombre de ella, solo lo sabía mi padre –

- ¿entonces…? – indago –

- entonces, como sabes mi padre presento copias de ciertos documentos en una notaría ¿verdad? – Andrew asintió – bueno esos documentos certifican tres de las clausulas para que mi hermana reciba su herencia – informo Diamante -

- cláusulas que disponen su edad, que debe estar casada para que dé herederos y la última tiene que ser la autorización o la certificación de que Ikuko haya fallecido – termino Zafiro -

- ¿por esa razón Sabio a…? –

- si quiere conseguir declarar muerta a Ikuko, para falsificar ciertos documentos y empezar a manejar esa fortuna como suya sin que mi hermana lo sepa – dijo Diamante -

- malnacido – los hermanos rieron – perdón –

- no te preocupes – rio Zafiro – pensamos lo mismo y por esa razón son muchas más las cosas ocultas por esto –

- oigan… una pregunta – dijo el rubio –

- dinos –

- ¿Por qué diablos me están diciendo todo esto? – esa pregunta hizo que los hermanos soltaran unas cuantas carcajadas -

- bueno para que sepas lo que puedes perder si le dices a alguien todo lo que ahora sabes – fue el comentario que dejo frio a Andrew por parte de Diamante –

- ahora que sabes que mi hermana es dueña de las riquezas más grandes del país, incluyendo la tuya; eso ayudara a mantener tu boca cerrada -

- ¡son unos cretinos! – aseguro Andrew –

- no, no lo somos – aclaro Diamante – solo queremos justicia para mi hermana y unas cuantas personas más que a su debido tiempo sabrás –

- y si para conseguir esa justicia debemos recurrir a lo que sea…¡lo haremos! –

- está bien no diré absolutamente nada, esto va más allá de lo que me dijeron y es algo muy oscuro, no sé qué tan bueno sea para Serena pero lo dejare en sus manos, ¡no me meteré donde no me han llamado¡ –

- no solo para mi Serena – dijo Zafiro – para mis demás hermanos también y eso ayudara a acabar a tu enemigo – Andrew los vio a los ojos – sabemos lo que mi padre les hizo a los tuyos Andrew y eso también lo pagara –

- y todo lo que hacen es para destruir a ese infeliz, no diré nada y esperare gustoso todo lo que le pase –

- ¿Qué le dirás a tu amigo por nuestra visita? –

- ustedes no se preocupen… solo le diré que me vinieron hacer una visita para que no me meta donde no me han llamado y nada más, simplemente eso –

Por unos cuantos minutos más los hermanos Blackmoon y Andrew hablaron de Serena, dejando muy claro que nada saldría de esa habitación después de que dejaron solo al rubio, esté empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de su vida y del porque él y su hermana Unasuki eran huérfanos.

Andrew cuenta con 30 años, cuando tenía 10 y su hermana 8 su padre que era también un excelente abogado se asoció con Sabio Blackmoon para formar el consorcio de abogados más grande del país, pasaron dos años de un negocio más que excelente donde todos los casos millonarios de país requerían sus servicios, pero de un día para otro el padre de Andrew vio que sus ganancia bajaban y que todo su dinero desaparecía, tuvo que recurrir a su dinero para darse cuenta que su socio y amigo lo había llevado prácticamente a la ruina, Sabio lo estafo y engaño hasta quedarse con el último centavo de la fortuna Furuhata, eso ocasiono que su padre sufriera un ataque al corazón y muriera poco después del fraude, su madre igualmente entro en una crisis al ver que perdió a su esposo en esas condiciones. Ella era una mujer fuerte y se prometió destruir a Blackmoon, pero éste resulto más inteligente de lo que pensaba y en evento demasiado extraño en el momento que la madre de Andrew había conseguido todas las pruebas para recuperar su dinero, estas desaparecieron y la madre de Andrew murió sorpresivamente en un accidente de auto.

Andrew aún era un niño, pero en ese mismo momento supo que Sabio había asesinado a sus dos padres, de distinta manera pero lo hizo. Por esa razón Andrew creció y se convirtió en uno o por que no mejor decir en el mejor abogado del país incluso mejor de Sabio y de lo que fue su propio padre.

El con sus contactos pudo averiguar todo lo que hizo Sabio, pero no pudo llevarlo a juicio por que han pasado más de 15 años después de los hechos. También supo que fue Sabio el que hizo desaparecer las pruebas que tenía su madre y porque no también la hizo desaparecer a ella.

Por esa razón el odio de Andrew por Sabio era más que suficiente para que verlo muerto y cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo iba a cometer la tontería de casarse con una de sus hijas, rechazo esa posibilidad y se excluyó de cualquier actividad para ese matrimonio, aunque le dolía aceptarlo él no había conocido a Serena porque no lo deseaba, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa sangre y apellido y la odiaba a ella.

Y ahora que los dos hijos mayores de Sabio venían a decirle todo lo que le dijeron, supo que algo mucho más grande ocultaba ese sujeto y esperaba con ansias su destrucción y por primeras vez en su vida acepto algo de los Blackmoon: acepto esperar a la destrucción del mayor de ellos y espero que Diamante y Zafiro le dijeran cuando seria el golpe final de su propio padre.

Fue ahí cuando supo que necesitaba conocer a Serena, los hijos mayores habían demostrado que no tenían nada de la sangre ni la maldad de el en sus venas, así que porque no darle la oportunidad a Bunny, como la llamaban sus hermanos, para que demostrara si era igual o no a ellos.

Una tarde es mas maravillosa si la compartes con tus seres amados, y eso era precisamente lo que Serena mientras compartía de lo que se había convertido ya un rito en la mansión Chiba, sus peculiares juegos con su hija Hotaru. Ese día se encontraba con ropa deportiva muy ancha para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo pero eso no impedía que estuviese siendo observada como si fuese la visión mas preciosa del planeta entero.

Un momento antes Seiya había ingresado a su casa después de unos cuantos meses fuera de ella. Regreso a su segundo hogar, lo que habían dicho sus hermanos y madre había sido cierto, él solo había adelantado su viaje por la incertidumbre de conocer a su famosa cuñada. En esa mansión era recibido como un dueño mas porque tanto Darién como Mamuro habían adoptado a los tres chicos Kou como parte de su pequeña familia, Mamuro los amaba a los tres por el simple hecho de ser los hijos de la única mujer que él había amado en su vida y que perdió por sus propios errores. Mamuro siempre ironizaba con respecto a los hijos de Kakyyu y de Taiki, pero todos sus "hijos" ¡los cuatro¡ sabían que quería a los Kou tanto como a Darién.

Seiya ingreso a la mansión Chiba y fue recibido por un sorprendido Rubeus.

- hola Rubeus – fue el amable saludo de Seiya, abrazando al pelirojo –

- joven Seiya, pero que sorpresa – respondió – no lo esperábamos tan pronto por acá…¿viene solo?-

- oh si quise adelantar el viaje, ya que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Londres por el momento – Seiya capto la mirada burlona de Rubeus - ¿no me crees?- pregunto indignado –

- no señor, no le creo…los dos sabemos que su adelanto del viaje es por otra razón – se rio –

- bueno pues espero que el resto de la familia no sea tan perspicaz que tu –

- le puedo garantizar sin temor a equivocarme, que cuando el resto de la familia lo ve aquí, todos pensaran lo mismo –

- ah bueno, pero eso no me importa – se rio frotándose la cabeza – y hablando del porque vine aquí ¿me puedes decir que tal es mi cuñadita? –

- bueno una de las palabras con que podíamos describir a Serena – Seiya frunzo el ceño – así pide que la llamen cuando no esta el señor Darién – aclaro – esa palabra seria: Maravillosa –

- Oahu, si te cae bien a ti, estoy seguro que la palabra la describe mejor que nada – rio – bueno y ¿se puede saber donde esta esa maravillosa mujer? –

- esta en el jardín con la niña en este momento –

- entonces, tendré que ir a conocerla – salió directo al jardín –

Seiya era reconocido por ser un poco mujeriego, pero sus hermanos sabían que eso no era una realidad total, había tenido varias novias, pero cuando estaba con ellas, era el hombre mas fiel y perfecto que cualquiera podía tener, pero su entrega muchas veces era pisoteada y poco valorada, así que no ponía mucho entusiasmo con sus ultimas conquistas… pero él tenia muy claro que algún día encontraría la mujer de sus sueños que lo amara como el podía llegar a amarla: con todo el corazón, y cuando eso sucediera lo sabría con solo mirarla.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta que daba al jardín, escucharon unas grandes risotadas infantiles, Seiya volteo a ver a Rubeus con una pregunta en su rostro y este ultimo solo poso encoger sus hombros. Con una sonrisa dudosa Seiya abrió la puerta y fijo su mirada en lo que estaba frente a él. Y fue en ese preciso momento, donde supo que su viaje a conocer a su cuñada era el peor error que hubiese cometido.

Ese sentimiento que el deseaba tener en su corazón, ese calor, ese anhelo y esa felicidad al momento de conocer el amor de su vida, se había transformado y su mayor desgracia porque tan solo en un segundo supo que esa mujer no podía ser, la esposa de su hermano. Frente de él Serena estaba teniendo una tarde de picnic con Hotaru, tenia puesta una sudadera enorme blanca y estaba toda untada de chocolate sus mejillas y para los ojos de Seiya era un verdadero ángel. El solo se perdió en lo que veía; una sonrisa hermosa; el cuerpo mas celestial que el haya visto, aun envuelto en tanta tela; el cabello rubio mas hermoso que haya visto, tanto como la luz del sol, en conclusión la mujer mas preciosa que haya podido conocer, la descripción de maravillosa que le había dado Rubeus había sido pequeña, para lo que el veía en ese momento.

Estaba tan ajeno al mundo en ese momento, que no se dio cuenta que era observado por dos pares de ojos muy perspicaces, uno con un nerviosismo notable al darse cuenta que era lo que los ojos y el cuerpo de Seiya mostro apenas vio a Serena y el otro con excitación y molestia al notar ese mismo sentimiento en su hermano.

Seiya no espero nada y no se dio cuenta que era observado por su hermano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres de la casa, cuando estaba apunto de llegar Hotaru levanto la vista y la fijo en él, con una hermosa sonrisa lo recibió.

- _TIO TEIA –_ grito mas que feliz y fue corriendo a los brazos del pelinegro con coleta –

- mi muñeca - la alzo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas – como estas de hermosa y grande – se detuvo y aunque irreal concentro su atención en su amada sobrina –

- tio, que bueno q etes aquí…y mis tíos – cada vez la niña empezaba a articular mejor las palabras y hablar mas claro y eso sorprendió a Seiya debido a los problemas que la niña había presentado con ese tema y supo inmediatamente quien era la gestora de ese logro –

- bueno pues me encanta que te emociones porque este aquí – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y tus tíos están en Londres, dentro de unas semanas estarán aquí de nuevo – en ese momento volteo a ver a una Serena sorprendida y risueña, y eso termino de llevarlo al mismo cielo – hola – le sonrió –

- hola – contesto un poco sonrojada Serena, por la manera tan especial que la miraba –

- mucho gusto – extendió su mano, mientras no quitaba la mirada de los ojos mas hermoso que había visto – mi nombre es Seiya Kou, hermano de Darién – esto ultimo nunca había odiado decirlo como en ese momento –

- Serena Blackmoon – tomo su mano y una sensación invadió los dos cuerpos de una manera muy especial - mucho gusto y que bueno conocerte –

- bueno pues lo mismo digo – le sonrió y muy nervioso, poco usual en él – quería conocerte –

- igualmente. Hotaru me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus hermanos –

- ¡así!...y que ha dicho de mi esta señorita –le hizo cosquillas –

- bueno que eres su tío favorito – reafirmo Serena feliz de ver a su hija reírse de esa manera – y que te quiere mucho –

- si tío te quero mucho –

- hermosa, yo te amo – la abrazo mas fuerte – te amo como si fueras mi propia hija – le sonrió y volteo a ver a Serena para decirle algo pero fue interrumpido –

- pero no lo es – soltó la voz ronca de Darién que iba llegando y le arrebato a su hija de las manos – es mi hija –

- vaya hermanito, que recibimiento tan ameno de tu parte - señalo de manera irónica – yo estoy muy bien gracias ahhh y que bonito se escucha que le digas "hija" a la pequeña saltamontes, no es muy común en ti esa palabra – lo enfrento y respondió la mirada retadora de su hermano mayor

- lo que tu pienses me tiene sin cuidado – exclamo irritado – ¡quédate quieta¡ – no grito, pero le hablo muy feo a la niña que quería irse a las manos de su tío –

- que irónico que tu hija me prefiera a mi que a ti ¿verdad? –

- bueno, dejen en paz a la niña – señalo molesta Serena y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos – que les pasa a ustedes dos, se supone que se encontraron después de vario tiempo sin verse y ese es el saludo que se dan – se encamino a la puerta para ingresar a la casa – Seiya, de Darién no me extraña que se comporte así, pero con mi primera impresión tuya pude darme cuenta que tu no eres absolutamente nada parecido a tu hermano, así que no te contamines con su presencia – y se fue sin esperar ningún reclamo y dejando sin palabras a Seiya y mas que furioso a Darién –

- vaya – se rio Seiya – lo que dijo mi madre era cierto – vio a su hermano –

- ¿y se puede saber que dijo? -

- que tu no te casaste por amor - afirmo – te casaste por el maldito dinero y por lo que vi en los ojos de Serena, esa es la verdad – lo encaro – ¿cuando te divorciaras de ella?

- ja… eso no te incumbe, pero como lo vas a saber, te lo diré – lo vio a los ojos – el contrato de matrimonio es de cinco años – vio la rabia en su hermano – así que tendrás que esperar cinco años y espero que no se te olvide que es mi esposa –

- no se me olvidara hermanito – sonrió – como voy a olvidar la fecha mas importante de mi vida –

- ni se te ocurra meterte con mi mujer, Seiya – por primera vez en su vida Darién tenia ganas de golpear a su hermano por la insolencia que mostraba – porque se me olvidara que eres mi hermano –

- ¿si es tu mujer, Darién? – sonrió al ver la expresión de furia de su hermano – y tranquilo no me meteré con ella, pero solo por respetarla a ella, nada mas… es una mujer que merece el mismo cielo – se encamino a la casa – ah Darién me alegra verte de nuevo hermano –

Darién no contesto, simplemente se quedo hay mirando la puerta de la casa, en su mente había un sinfín de emociones, dudas y problemas y todas envolvían a la misma persona: su esposa. Desde que había hablado con Andrew y le había explicado acerca del porque Serena no estaba estudiando y que todo lo que había dicho Sabio había sido mentira tenia un completo caos en su mente, y ahora la sorpresiva visita de su hermano empeoraba todo.

Nadie mejor que Darién conocía a Seiya, habían sido los mas unidos en su relación como hermanos, lo conocía tan perfectamente que se espanto cuando vio la mirada de Seiya a Serena, nunca había visto a su hermano ver a una mujer con esa adoración en sus ojos, en ese mismo instante supo que en el corazón se Seiya había crecido algo demasiado importante, demasiado real y lo peor de todo era saber que ese "algo" había crecido por su esposa. No sabio que traería esta situación, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Serena Chiba seria su esposa por cinco años y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria, ni siquiera el mismo Seiya.

- ¿que le pasa a esos idiotas? – era lo que se preguntaba Serena en su cuarto mientras preparaba a la niña para su baño - ¿tu sabes que les sucedió, mi amor? – pregunto a Hotaru –

- no mami – la niña le sonrió – te quelo peinal –

- si bueno pues será después de tu baño – sin esperar mas iniciaron la rutina de todas las noches cuando había exceso de trabajo físico en la niña. Bañarla, perfumarla y ponerle su pijama – bueno, ya estas lista ¿me vas a peinar? – la niña solo asintió e inicio con su labor de peinado; cepillando su larga cabellera rubia, e intentar hacer unos chonguitos y consiguiéndolo al final con gran ayuda por parte de Serena –

- listo mami – exclamo feliz la pelinegra – en ese momento tocan a la puerta y la niña baja de la cama y se encamina a intentar abrirla -

- hola mi amor – saludo alegremente Seiya – venia a darte el beso de las buenas noches pequeña saltamontes – en ese momento vio a Serena y rio un poco al ver el peinado de esta – hola Serena –

- hola Seiya – le contesto un poco sonrojada al ver como veía su peinado – no te burles de mi por favor, esto es arte de las manos de tu sobrina –

- no me burlo Serena, simplemente te ves muy tierna con ese peinado…parecen unos bombones –

- si como no – ironizo –

- en serio y no me estoy burlando… te ves muy linda – eso sonrojo aun mas a la rubia – incluso e encontrado el nombre perfecto para ti –

- yo ya tengo un nombre y ese es Serena – aclaro –

- si ya se, pero es muy serio – se acerco con la niña en brazos y se sentó en la cama junto a la rubia – tu mereces un nombre mucho mas bonito, uno en el cual solo yo pueda llamarte así – le sonrió –

- así como el mío ¿veda? – intervino Hotaru – peteña satamontes –

- ¡exacto! – afirmo el pelinegro – así como el tuyo…que nombre le ponemos a tu mami – esa pequeña palabra asombro a Serena y Seiya vio su reacción – así te llama la bebe y eso es lo que eres –

- un bombón – exclamo la niña –

- ¿bombón? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo? –

- sip, con tu peinao paeces un bombón – explico –

- ese esta perfecto – acompaño Seiya – pareces un bombón – la mirada que le dio a Serena fue mas que suficiente para que la rubia enrojeciera hasta el limite – a partir de hoy serás bombón - _"mi bombón" _pensó en sus adentros – ¿te gusta pequeña saltamontes –

- sip – exclamo feliz la niña – pero para será mi mami – aclaro –

- si para ti será tu mami, pero para mi será "bombón" – los dos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron de manera muy especial –

- pues para mi seguirás siendo Seiya – dijo Serena – ningún otro nombre –

- no me importa, lo que importa es como yo te llame –

Ninguno de los tres supo cuanto tiempo pasaron dentro del cuarto de Hotaru, solo rieron mientras contaban las travesuras de los dos adultos cuando niños y de la propia Hotaru; las pocas que había podido realizar desde que Serena estaba en casa, al final Serena y Seiya vieron como la niña se había quedado dormida y en ese momento fue cuando Seiya hablo –

- te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Hotaru…Bombón – el sentimiento de ternura y de timidez que Seiya transmitió con esas palabras hicieron palpitar el corazón de Serena de alegría – pienso que mi hermano al casarse contigo, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por la pequeña saltamontes –

- lo hago porque la amo – aseguro Serena –

- nunca había visto a Hot así de feliz, con su carita llena de alegría y amor – acaricio el rostro dormido de la niña – y eso es solo gracias a ti… creo que cuando mi madre y mis hermanos te conozcan te van amar por lo que has hecho por el amor de nuestras vidas – suspiro y le sonrió – además por lo que has hecho con su cuarto – alzo las manos feliz - ¡miralo!... digno de una princesa, digno de mi Hotaru….. y ni que decir del resto de la casa, mi hermano es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado – ese comentario lo dijo con un tono de celos y resentimiento, porque el mejor que nadie sabia que Darién no se merecia una mujer como ella –

- si como no – ironizo la rubia - esto es obra de una de mis mejores amigas…se llama Reí y es la mejor es su rama…la mejor decoradora de interiores que tiene todo Japón –

- ¿Reí? – pregunto alarmado y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba –

- si…Reí Hino – finalizo Serena y se hubiera espantado al ver el rostro desencajado de Seiya – es una de mis mejores amigas –

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – se escucho la voz molesta de Darién en la entrada de la habitación – y además con mi esposa –

- ehhh…yo me voy a dormir – se puso de pie ignorando a Darién – estoy muy cansado del viaje…que descanses bombón, hermano – y sin esperar mas abandono el cuarto dejando a los dos presentes con un interrogante –

- ¿Por qué te dijo "bombón"? – fue lo único que dijo Darién y se dispuso a seguir a Serena ya que esta había salido de la habitación – contesta –

- ese fue el nombre que me dio él – fue lo único que dijo con la intención de cerrar la puerta pero Darién lo impidió - ¿Qué quieres? –

- no permitas que te llame así…y no permitas estar a solas con él en la misma habitación – ordeno Darién – no es decente –

- ay Darién por favor no seas ridículo – se burlo – yo hago lo que se me pega la gana…al igual que tu –

- no…no lo harás mientras seas mi esposa – y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió a su propio cuarto –

Serena se estremeció cuando escucho el "_mi esposa" _Darién lo había dicho con un sentimiento de posesión y creerse su dueño que su corazón latio mas de prisa, pero pronto recordó algo…¿Por qué Seiya se puso tan mal y tan nervioso con la mensión del nombre de su amiga?, y eso tendría que averiguarlo…

…_ CONTINUARA…_

_**Hola a todos ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado como se están desenredando las cosas….¿que pasara después? Pues bueno mis lectores solo nos queda esperar como mi imaginación vuela un beso grandote a todos…**_

_**Un abrazo inmenso desde Colombia para: **__**VICO-darien**__**, Daniela, jupitersthrlma, analang, rafael pascal, **__**STARVENUS**__**, **__**naiara moon**__**, **__**Usako-Chiba-T**__**, **__**Vere Canedo**__**, **__**yesqui2000**__**, **__**Adileyne**__**, **__**Barbielove**__**, **____**, **__**flakis**__**, **__**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**__**, **__**Lau Cullen Swan**__**, **__**bernardasebastian**__**, Lorena, Guest , Faby26 , Jan, **__**Eli Chiba**__** , **__**Conyta Moonlight**__** , **__**Nai SD**__** , **_

_**Perdón por todos aquellos que no incluyo pero de igual manera mil gracias por leerme y por supuesto a los lectores anónimos…un beso nos vemos el próximo capitulo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Seiya no supo como llego a su cuarto, cuando estuvo cerca de Serena se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, como hacia mucho no lo sentía, saber sus travesuras y su vida cuando niña y adolecente le había encantado se sintió como en una burbuja. Pero esa burbuja había explotado con la mención de un solo nombre, ese nombre que después de años aun lo atormentaba y le dolía escucharlo. Nunca se imagino volver a escúchalo y menos de la mujer que se había robado sus pensamientos y corazón en menos de un día y menos enterarse que esa Reí que el conocía, era una de las mejores amigas de su bombón.

Ingreso prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto y cuando estuvo dentro de él, de deslizo por la puerta y quedar sentado en al piso con la manos en la cabeza y la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenias que aparecer en este momento después de tantos años? ¿Por qué Reí? – era lo único que se preguntaba mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de aquellos tiempos y sin que lo pudiese evitar empezó a llorar, recordando lo que había sucedido hace un poco mas de cuatro años –

_FLASH BACK _

_Seiya había decidido viajar y estudiar música en la universidad de Columbia, en Estados Unidos, aunque sabia que en Londres habían grandes universidades el quiso viajar, y así lo hizo. En dicha universidad después de varios meses conoció por una casualidad de la vida, la chica mas hermosa. Una hermosa pelinegra con los ojos mas negros que el haya visto y por ese motivo vio su belleza, se conocieron cuando chocaron accidentalmente en uno de los pasillos de la universidad._

_Desde ese día Seiya Kou y Reí Hino, se habían hecho amigos, comían juntos y hacían varias cosas y mas aun cuando se enteraron que ambos eran de Japón y todavía mas al darse cuenta que eran parecidos en muchas cosas. Los meses pasaron y ya Seiya no pudo seguir mintiéndose y en una arrebato de valentía le había revelado a Reí que estaba enamorado de ella, para su gran maravilla ella le correspondió de la misma manera, desde ese momento iniciaron una relación que era amor y entrega total por parte de los dos. Entrega en cuerpo y alma porque a pesar de que Seiya contaba con 19 años y Reí con 18, para los dos el otro había su primera persona, su primera vez y su primera entrega en cuerpo. Toda su relación iba perfectamente hasta que un año y medio después de iniciar su relación Reí, recibió una visita inesperada que cambio todo: su abuelo. De un día para otro la relación se acabo con palabras que Seiya nunca olvidara._

_- me voy Seiya – había dicho Reí una tarde que se había visto en la universidad –_

_- ¿Cómo que te vas amor? – pregunto temeroso el pelinegro al darse cuenta de la frialdad de su novia – _

_- si me voy, ya me canse de todo esto, me canse de esta relación, me canse de mentir cuando estoy contigo, me canse de todo… me canse de ti – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad pero aunque sonara tonto, Seiya pudo ver una muestra de dolor en ellos pero que lo oculto pronto._

_Seiya había seguido a Rei varios días para hablar con ella, pero siempre era recibido con odio y resentimiento. Seiya no alcanzaba a medir el nivel de dolor que se alojo en su cuerpo y alma al enterarse de que Reí terminaba con su relación porque simplemente no lo amaba como el había creído, que todo había sido una mentira y se sintió morir un día que fue a buscarla en su facultad y la vio besándose con otro hombre, cuando se acerco a ella a exigir una explicación lo único que pudo sentir fue dolor y que su corazón se rompía en pedazos cuando vio en las manos de ella y del sujeto unas argollas de matrimonio y de manera burlona al hombre explicándole lo que el no lograba entender._

_- así que tu eres el famoso Seiya – había reído – mucho gusto mi nombre es Nicolás Kumada… el esposo de Reí – esas ultimas palabras había hecho un vacío en la vida de Seiya –_

_FIN FLASH BACK _

El sonido de un celular saco a Seiya de sus pensamientos y con rabia se limpio las lagrimas se puso de pie y tomo aire para responder a la llamada que llego de Taiki.

- hola hermano – exclamo aparentando felicidad, pero su hermano lo conocía tan bien que supo antes de llamar a Seiya que algo malo había ocurrido con el pelinegro; por algo existía ese vinculo especial en ellos de ser mellizos –

- _¿Qué te pasa hermano?_ – fue lo único que puso preguntar y eso devasto a Seiya que rompió a llorar como un niño sin quererlo – _Seiya por amor a Dios dime que paso ¿Qué tienes? –_

- apareció Taiki, de nuevo apareció – el castaño no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería ya que el sabia muy bien lo que con eso se refería –

- _¿Cómo que apareció?_ – tomo aire - _¿ya la viste?_ –

- no… pero escuche su nombre y esta mas cerca de lo que crees – se rio irónico – estoy en un cuarto que tiene el trabajo de ella –

- _¿de que hablas? Explícate quieres_ –

- es una de las mejores amigas de mi bombón –

- _¿mi bombón?... a quien llamas así_ – no supo pero una alarma se encendió en él –

- ¡mi bombón¡… es Serena, nuestra cuñada – eso confirmo las sospechas de Taiki –

- _Seiya no me digas que…_ - se detuvo – _por dios Seiya es la esposa de tu hermano, además no me salgas con algo tan ilógico en un día de conocerla_ –

- ¿porque ilógico…? – tomo aire – yo me enamore de Reí Hino con solo verla a los ojos y la ame con todo mi ser y aun… - se detuvo –

- _y aun la amas…porque si no fuera así no estarías así y no hubiera sentido esa alarma contigo, no estarías llorando como lo hiciste hace años_ –

- no la amo…la odio con todo mi ser y si estoy llorando es recordando el dolor que me causo y todo lo que me hizo, acabando con todos mis sueños y mi corazón, la odio Taiki, la odio con todas mis fuerzas –

- _bueno ya que sabes que esta tan cerca, puedes encontrártela en cualquier momento y enfrentarla_ –

- eso seria lo mejor que me pudieses pasar – el pelinegro no estaba muy convencido de eso – ahora mas que nunca necesito cerrar ese maldito capitulo de mi vida –

- _¿ahora? Mira Seiya no se que estas pensando y me aterra imaginarlo, pero es una locura…Serena, quien quiera que sea ella, no es para ti. Es la esposa de tu hermano que no se te olvide eso_ –

- es su esposa en un papel, se odian, en la mirada se les nota… además duermen en habitaciones separadas, dime Taiki ¿eso es un matrimonio? -

- _eso no tiene que importarte…ES SU ESPOSA…_ - subió la voz – _te duela, se odien, compartan la cama o no, es su esposa y eso ni tu ni nadie lo cambiara_ – tomo aire _– y si ya pensaste en eso debe ser que ella te dio motivo y eso significa que no es mas que una…_ - no pudo terminar porque Seiya lo interrumpió –

- no te atrevas a decir nada de lo que no sabes… ella no se mostro para nada a lo que tu quieres referirte, ella es todo una dama – tomo aire mientras se halaba el cabello con desesperación – y te aseguro que no se me olvida que es la esposa de mi hermano y créeme que por solo ese hecho, nunca escúchame bien, nunca me metería con ella –

- _ojala…-_

- ella no se merece algo así y tengo muy claro que el motivo que los haya llevado a casarse les compete solo a ellos, tampoco le haría algo así a mi hermano tu sabes Taiki que mi familia es sagrada para mi, nunca cometería una canallada de esa clase y menos habiendo sido victima de algo parecido…nunca –

- _Seiya….-_ no sabia que decirle –

- mi vida amorosa ha sido un asco hermano. Tu lo sabes y no, no hare nada que perjudique su matrimonio por mas que sea una farsa –

- espero que cumplas con lo que dices – esa frase alarmo a Seiya y a Taiki al otro lado de la línea – porque si no fuera cierto, me vería en la penosa obligación de actuar en contra de mi propio hermano, por mucho que te ame Seiya – dijo Darién cerca de la puerta encarando a Seiya – ella es _mi_ esposa y en la forma que haya sido no importa, lo único que importa es que es _mía_ y no dejare que nadie me la quite, ni siquiera tu… - esas ultimas palabras las dijo pero se arrepintió en el instante al ver la mirada estupefacta que le dio Seiya, entendió que había dejado ver mas de lo que el mismo creía creer – saluda a Taiki de mi parte – fue lo único que pudo decir y salió prácticamente huyendo del cuarto –

- ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? – fue lo único que pudo decir Seiya, aun con el corazón mas dolorido al darse cuenta que para su hermano, Serena no era solo un negocio, y aunque Darién quiso disimularlo con Seiya, le fue imposible su hermano menor lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que el mismo –

- _claro que escuche_ – dijo Taiki, igual de asombrado – _él la quiere Seiya_ –

- si… - suspiro – la quiere mas de lo que quiere admitirlo y eso me deja mas que claro cual es mi lugar aquí, solo soy su cuñado y a lo único que puedo apostar con ella es a ser su amigo…nada mas –

_¡Maldición, maldición..! _eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de Darién a la mañana siguiente mientras se dirigía a la oficina , en toda la noche no había pegado el ojo por mas intentos que hizo. Eran tantas cosas juntas que lo único que hacían era desesperarlo. Seiya llegaba a su casa y quedaba mas que fascinado con _su _esposa; había hablado de mas frente a su hermano y no necesito de mucha inteligencia para saber que Seiya había captado el tono de posesión cuando se refirió a Serena. Y ahora tenia que ir a reunirse con la junta de accionistas de su empresa para aclarar e intentar todo el problema que había hecho su propia esposa, bonito día el que le esperaba.

- buenos días Akane – saludo a la secretaria –

- buenos días Darién – Akane era una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años. Llevaba siendo asistente personal de Darién por lo menos siete años – tienes problemas –

- ya lo se – dijo sin entusiasmo - ¿mi padre ya llego? –

- si el señor Mamuro esta en su oficina hablando con el señor Yokoni –

- demonios… esto esta peor de lo que pensé – tomo aire – me puedes comunicar con Andrew por favor –

- si enseguida Darién – salió dejándolo solo –

- vaya amigo que cara traes – unos minutos después el rubio amigo entraba a la oficina –

- y veo que tu visita aquí no me traerá una mejor ¿o me equivoco? –

- pues no, no te equivocas – se sentó frente al pelinegro – estoy aquí por la sorpresiva visita de los hermanos Blackmoon a mi casa el domingo en la noche –

- ¿Qué querían?-

- bueno solo querían decirme que no me meta en donde no me han llamado o si no me iba a ir muy mal – sonrió al ver la expresión de Darién – y que por ningún motivo menciones el apellido Tsukino a nadie y menos a tu suegro –

- ¿y tu estas tan tranquilo después que te amenazaron? Y con esa advertencia indagare mas por ese apellido… le iré a preguntar directamente a Sabio de donde lo conoce –

- será que por una vez en tu vida me podras hacer caso – exclamo frustrado Andrew - estoy diciendo que no dirás nada y no preguntaras nada y no lo estoy diciendo como amigo lo estoy diciendo como tu abogado y te ordeno que te calle mientras yo averiguo que pasa –

- oye ¿porque me hablas así? –

- porque te lo mereces siempre haces lo que quieras y lo que tu libido te dice y por eso estas metido en los problemas que tienes en esta mañana – dijo enojado – o que crees ¿que estoy aquí haciendo una visita de cortesía? Pues no a mi también me llamo la junta directiva como tu abogado y el principal representante de tus empresas… así que si quieres que te salve el pellejo hoy y lo que se viene de aquí en adelante por tu propia culpa y por andar de calenturiento, mas te vale que te calles y no indagues nada con Blackmoon hasta que yo te ordene ¿entendido? –

- se te esta olvidando quien paga tu sueldo – exclamo también furioso Darién, no necesitaba el regaño como si fuera un niño –

- y a ti se te esta olvidando quien te libra de todos tus problemas – le levanto de la silla – si quieres puedo renunciar, tu me necesitas mas que yo a ti –

- no digas babosadas Andrew – tomo aire – esta bien si no quieres que me meta en eso no lo hare, pero eso no significa que dejare de indagar por Serena, todo lo que esos se traen lo averiguaras y me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo? –

- de acuerdo … - dijo un poco confuso - ¿Qué te pasa amigo?, en otros tiempos ya me hubieses dado la carta de despido al acto y ahora no dices nada –

- mi hermano Seiya llego –

- a claro…¿y eso que tiene que ver? –

- bueno tiene que ver, porque quedo encantado con mi mujer y ni siquiera lo disimula un poco –

- vaya – dijo risueño – Darién Chiba celoso…que novedad –

- yo no…. – Darién no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por su secretaria el informarle que empezaría la reunión. Tomo aire y se dirigió a la sala de juntas – bueno voy directo a la guillotina –

A Serena desde hace unos días una idea le rondaba en su mente. Su pequeña con tan solo tres años era muy inteligente, pero también sabia que necesitaba enseñanza especial para su corta edad, además ella ingresaría dentro de poco a la universidad y no tendría la misma disponibilidad de tiempo. Así que consultado a su suegro y dejando de lado la opinión de Darién, tomo la decisión de inscribir a la pequeña Hotaru al jardín.

- mami, ¿de veda voy a ir al tolegio? - pregunto la niña emocionada –

- si mi vida, es verdad ¿ te gusta la idea? – pregunto dudosa –

- me encanta mami, voy a estudial mucho, a tener muchos amigos y podel jugar altísimo -

- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que quieras ir a estudiar, al jardín que vamos a ir, es hermoso y te encantara – vio que ya habían llegado al lugar señalado – Rubeus, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? – pregunto risueña –

- si Serena, me encantaría –

Y así los dos adultos y la pequeña se dirigieron a la dirección del famoso jardín "_Luz De Luna"_, el sitio era conocido como uno de los mejores jardines de Tokio, además que allí asistían los hijos de las mejores familias de la ciudad. Pero Serena no quería inscribir a su hija allí por esa razón, la razón mas importante era que la directora era una de sus mejores amigas.

Aunque ya hacia cuatro años no se veían personalmente, si mantenían una ligera relación por teléfono e internet. Era tonto decir el porque no se veían, viviendo en la misma ciudad, pero las innumerables obligaciones de las dos las mantenían alejadas físicamente pero no emocionalmente.

Serena había contado toda su historia a su amiga con respecto a su "feliz matrimonio", lo único único que había ocultado se podría decir era el nombre de s esposo, bueno hasta ese día. Y la rubia si sabia casi toda la historia de su amiga; que había terminado su carrera de medicina y se había especializado en pediatría, y aunque era doctora nace dos años se había interesado en abrir las puertas de su institución y también sabia que se había casado con el segundo abogado mas importante del Japón aunque para ella era el numero uno y que ya no se le conocía como la señorita Lita Kino, sino como la señora Lita Furuhata.

- Serena – grito una castaña mientras corría a lo brazos de su amiga – o por dios Bunny, esta hermosa –

- Lita por dios no me digas mentiras y no sabes como me hacia falta que alguien a demás de mis hermanos me llamaran así _Bunny - _ respondió el abrazo –

- no sabes lo mucho que quería tenerte a mi lado de carne y hueso, ya era hora que nos viéramos, eso del teléfono y el internet no es muy gratificante que digamos, cuando se trata de ver a mi mejor amiga –

- tienes mucha razón – le sonrió – creo que ya va siendo hora de retomar lo perdido durante muchos años… bueno como ya sabes para que me encuentro aquí quiero presentarte a Rubeus un amigo y a… - no pudo terminar –

- ¿Hotaru? ¿Rubeus? – pregunto sorprendida Lita al ver a la niña – que gusto verlos –

- ¡madrina! – exclamo feliz la niña y salió corriendo a los brazos de la castaña –

- ¿madrina? – pregunto confusa Serena – ¿ustedes se conocen? –

- Bunny ¿ella es la hija de la que me hablaste – la rubia solo asintió y Lita abrió los ojos como platos al entender la realidad – Bunny ¿tu te casaste con Darién Chiba? –

- si… pero Lita que sucede – seguía sin entender a su amiga viéndola a ella y a Rubeus – como es que conoces a la niña y te dice madrina –

- Andrew mi esposo, es el mejor amigo de Darién y por eso nosotros somos los padrinos de la niña – explico con la niña en brazos –

- yo no lo sabia – exclamo riéndose – lo que significa que somos comadres –

- si eso parece – también rio, pero se puso seria nuevamente – así que tu eres la mujer con la que se caso Chiba… me alegra que haya escogido la mejor mujer del mundo y mas que tu seas la madre de mi Hot –

- Serena, señora Furuhata – intervino Rubeus – creo que tiene mucho de que hablar las esperare a fuera – las dos mujeres le sonrieron y lo despidieron –

- me agrada que te guste mi matrimonio con Darién – sonrió y se arrepintió por lo que había dicho – bueno solo por lo de mi niña –

- si como no, ahora aspiras a que olvide la ultima conversación que tuvimos acerca de los sentimientos que estabas empezando a sentir por tu esposo – sonrió mas al ver el sonrojo en la rubia – ay Bunny, tu nunca cambiaras aunque las circunstancias lo ameriten… poro bueno ahora lo que importa en realidad es que por fin mi Hot estará aquí en mi jardín – miro a Serena – llevaba mucho tiempo intentado convencer a Chiba pera que me la dejara traer y siempre se negaba ¿Qué hiciste para convencerlo? –

- nada… simplemente lo hice – respondió de una manera tan casual que ocasiona una gran avalancha de carcajadas de su amiga –

- bueno que tal si empezamos con todos lo necesario para que mi pequeña inicie mañana mismo –

Y así empezaron con una gran invitación a recorrer las grandes y modernas instalaciones del jardín, a llenar todos los documentos necesarios y a enseñar a la niña sus nuevos uniformes y su salón de clase.

Por recomendación de Lita, Serena decidió dejas a la niña unas horas en su nuevo jardín para que se involucrara con su nuevo entorno y ella mientras eso quiso dar una vuelta por el parque numero 10, estaba ubicado cerca al jardín y la ayudaba a despejar su mente, tenia deseos de ir a su casa a ver a sus hermanos, pero se había hecho una promesa y era de no ver a Haruka, pero temía que su corazón y el amor hacia su hermano no la dejaran; así que prefirió aguardar un poco mas para ir nuevamente a su casa. Después de su visita al jardín,, tenia pensado ir a visitar a sus otros dos hermanos, para que conocieran mucho mejor a su "hija" y de paso para saber si su cuñada y sobrina Leidy, ya se encontraban en el país.

Así que mientras esperaba decidió tomar un descanso frente a la fuente del parque, pero lo que no contaba era que dicho lugar ablandara tanto su voluntad. Este parque era el lugar en que las pocas se vio con su mamá, con Ikuko. Sabia muy bien las razones de su madre de irse y dejarlos a cargo de su padres y no la juzgaba, si ella hubiese tenido la posibilidad de escapar de su padre también lo haría, pero sus hermanos ya habían perdido a su madre, no era justo que también la perdieran a ella. Lo único cierto era que hace un poco mas de cuatro meses había recibido la ultima carta de su madre y esta le había dicho que muy pronto se reunirían de nuevo todos juntos y eso para nunca mas volverse a separar.

Esa ultima carta recibida en un código postal especial y alejado de las garras de Sabio Blackmoon, la habían dejado con muchas dudad, ¿a que se refería conque estarían de nuevo juntos?, Serene sabia muy bien que su madre no se podía aparecer de nuevo en sus vidas o si no su padre la destruiría, sin poder detener las lagrimas que rodaban sus mejillas al recordar su madre, se dio cuenta que era observada por un hombre que estaba frente a ella, y la observaba con mucho interés, la sensación que la invadió fue extraña al verlo a los ojos, fue una sensación tan familiar que la desconcertó y mas al darse cuenta lo mucho que ese hombre se parecía a sus hermanos, en lo rubio y en el color de sus ojos: verde esmeralda.

- buenas tardes señorita – la saludo el hombre – pasaba por aquí y la vi llorando, si no es mucha mi intromisión ¿quisiera usted hablar con alguien?, no soy la mejor persona en el mundo, pero podría ayudarla –

- si… me gustaría – Serena nunca había sido irrespetuosa con las personas que conocía, pero tampoco había sido irresponsable al aceptar ayuda de desconocidos, pero había algo en este hombre que le inspiraba confianza y una sensación tan paternal que nunca había sentido con Sabio.

Definitivamente lo que esperaba Darién de la reunión no era nada comparado con lo que le estaban diciendo. Si, era cierto que el era el dueño de su empresa, pero también sabia que tenia una junta directiva a la cual responderle y mas en la clase de espectáculos en los que se estaba viendo expuesto Darién en ese momento y eso gracias a su esposa, aunque esto ultimo solo lo sabían los mas allegados a la familia.

Se sentía como en el sillón de los acusados, la mirada de su padre, de Andrew y del tal señor Yokoni, lo tenían nervioso e irritado.

- ¿sabes lo que has ocasionado Darién? – le pregunta el señor Yokoni – todas las acciones del imperio Chiba y mas exactamente las del banco han caído de una manera espantosa y no sabremos cuando se detendrán –

-. Si lo se muy bien, ya revise la información – contesto de mala manera – ¿ya se sabe quien interrumpió en la seguridad del banco y filtro los videos y demás a la pagina? –

- Ya se averiguo, pero la información dada nos llevo a un hacker en América – Darién lo vio con burla – no me mires así, con eso te puedes dar cuenta que la persona involucrada es mucho mas hábil de lo que se cree… se investigo en otras fuentes y nos llevo a la misma conclusión; será imposible rastrearlo –

- aquí lo que importa no es quien mesclo la información en internet – dijo el accionista – lo importante es saber que Darién cometió un error nefasto que nos esta llevando a solo tener perdidas y si no arreglas esa situación no sabremos hasta donde nos llevara a todos esta situación y es todo por tu culpa –

- Darién ya tiene todo arreglado para demostrar el buen padre y el excelente esposo que es – hablo Mamuro, entre enfadado y satisfecho viendo la cara de incredulidad de su hijo – el próximo fin de semana mi hijo hará una elegante velada en nuestra casa, donde estarán todos los accionistas y medios de publicación mas respetados y honorables del país, para que de fe de la magnifica relación con su esposa y que todo lo que se ha dicho son un sinfín de mentiras –

- pe.. – Darién fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada de Andrew el cual hubiese estado muerto en ese momento si las miradas mataran –

- así que explícales a todos la situación Yokoni, y diles que mañana mismo tendrán sus invitaciones y que no se preocupen por nada, todo se arreglara como debe ser –

- bien Mamuro, siendo así creo que eso alivianara muchos sentimientos encontrados y muchas presiones – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puera – esperaremos la citación – y se fue sin decir nada –

- papá, te enloqueciste – exclamo furioso Darién –

- a mi no me hables así – respondió Mamuro alzando la voz – esto no hubiese pasado si hubieras respetado a tu esposa y quisieras a tu hija y te advierto no vas a desautorizarme ya Emilia tiene todo preparado así que estará en tus manos y en Serena arreglar esta situación, no permitiré que todo lo que he conseguido con mi trabajo se venga al piso con unos mocosos inmaduros e irreponsables que no piensan antes de hacer las cosas –

-papá… -

- papá nada Darién – dijo mas furioso – vas a hacer lo que te ordeno y no se hable mas, esta misma noche hablare con Serena de lo mismo y no admito replicas de ninguna…¿esta claro? – Darién no respondió _– ¿ESTA CLARO?_ – grito mas que enfadado –

-si señor Chiba – dijo Darién – ahora mira a ver si convences a la terca de mi mujer – y sin esperar nada mas salió igual de furioso que su padre –

- ¿dijo _mi mujer?_ – pregunto Mamuro –

- si Mamuro, eso dijo – respondió Andrew con una sonrisa –

- vaya no sabia que ahora sentía a Serena como suya, después que ha dicho que simplemente es nada en su vida…¿será por algún sentimiento en especial Andrew? – respondió con una sorpresiva sonrisa –

- estoy casi seguro que si lo es Mamuro – respondió y los dos soltaron una carcajada –

- ¿Y me dices que tu padre te obligo a casarte con Darién? – pregunto aquel hombre después de casi dos horas de estar hablando con Serena y que la rubia le hubiese contado prácticamente su vida –

- si señor – decía mientras comía su segundo helado de chocolate – todo se baso entre un arreglo de mi padre y la familia Chiba… -

- y no te pidieron tu opinión en nada, y además tu padre te llevo engañada a esa casa y todos sabiendo la verdad – exclamo mas que furioso –

- si señor, pero ya paso todo ya no me afecta – respondió sonriente Serena –

- al parecer ya te acostumbraste a que te tomaran como una ficha de ajedrez – respondió irónico el hombre y se dio cuenta tarde de su forma de decirlo – lo siento Serena, pero es que parece que no te afectara –

- en un principio me afecto y me enfurecí como usted – respondió – pero después cuando conocí lo que este matrimonio me traería me alegre inmensamente… esta Luna, Rubeus, el señor Mamuro, esta mi pequeña y por supu… - se cayo al instante al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir –

- y por supuesto Darién… - termino el hombre con una rara mirada –

- no, yo no quería decir eso… es que me equivoque – respondió nerviosa –

- dime una cosa "hija" – dijo el hombre y esa ultima palabra sonó tan sincera que a Serena se le hablando el corazón - ¿amas a Darién? –

- Yo…no, no yo no lo amo – respondió tartamudeando y vio que el hombre entrecerraba los ojos con toda la intensión de decirle que sabia que estaba mintiendo – ¿porque todos me miran así? – exclamo frustrada –

- porque eres muy mala mintiendo y que tu solita te delatas – ese comentario hizo sonreír a Serena –

- si… si lo amo – suspiro resignada – puede ser tonto decirlo pero… me enamore de él, es una sensación muy extraña aquí – se tomo el corazón – cada vez que lo veo así sea para discutir siento que me mi pulso se acelera, quiero tenerlo muy cerca de mi y cada cosa que hace o cada comentario acerca de lo mucho que me odia hace que este mismo corazón duela y duela mucho… - guardo silencia –

- tu te vengaste de él por lo de las fotos ¿no te gusta vengarte por todo lo demás? Acabarlo – espero la respuesta con mucho interés y después de un gran silencio –

- no… lo de las fotos fue un muy mal ataque de ira y de celos, no debí hacerlo, con eso se perjudicaron varias personas, yo incluida… si pudiera hacer algo para remediar ese error lo haría – vio a los ojos al hombre – nunca mas hare algo para perjudicar a Darién, porque perjudico a mi familia, a mi nueva familia –

- de verdad tienes un corazón de oro Serena – señalo muy emocionado – te mereces las mejores cosas de la vida y estoy seguro que muy pronto las tendrás –

- gracias – en ese momento suena el celular de la rubia con un mensaje de texto y lo leyó – oh vaya tengo que irme, mi hija me espera – se puso de pie y de repente recordó algo – señor, yo le he contado mi vida pero yo te usted no se nada… ni su nombre – pregunto sonrojada - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Y cuando podre volver a verlo? –

- me veras cada vez que quieras todos los días a esta misma hora, aquí en este lugar – se levanto y le sonrió – y mi nombre es Kenji… Kenji Tsukino –

…_..CONTINUARA…._

_**Hola a todos, se que estarán enojados conmigo porque había prometido el capitulo mucho mas rápido pero se me presentaron muchos problemas, les pido que me perdonen…pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado….**_

_**Poco a poco se iran descubriendo varios sentimiento y pronto veremos algo mas en nuestros protagonistas…**_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Cuando Mamuro llamo a Serena esa tarde al estudio junto con Darién la rubia supo que algo estaba pasando y muy serio, después de pasar una tarde más que feliz en compañía del señor kenji y después recoger a su hija que estaba más que feliz por estar en el jardín, supo que su felicidad se acababa en ese mismo instante.

- buenas noches mi niña – saludo Mamuro a Serena cuando cruzo la puerta – siéntate por favor – Serena no dijo nada simplemente hizo lo que su suegro le dijo y se sentó junto a Darién – deberás preguntarte porque te mande a llamar, bueno pues es para arreglar algo que ustedes ocasionaron en contra de mis intereses – al ver la duda en el rostro de la rubia aclaro – hoy después de todo el espectáculo de Darién con esa mujer y el tuyo revelando los videos, todas mis empresas…-

- nuestras empresas… - interrumpió Darién pero fue ignorado –

- mis empresas… empezaron a sufrir de varias bajas tanto en sus acciones como en sus ventas – Serena solo lo veía a la cara – además mi hijo, mi nieta, mi nuera… mi familia completa y porque no decir mi propio nombre están involucrados en este escándalo y todo gracias a ustedes –

- señor… - pero fue interrumpida por Mamuro –

- entiendo perfectamente tus razones hija, de verdad… lo que hizo mi hijo es algo inaudito y deja consecuencias que te acaban la vida y lo digo por experiencia propia – tomo aire porque los recuerdos lo atormentaban – pero da la casualidad que los hechos dejaron consecuencias nefastas para todos… incluso para ti Darién – cruzo una mirada con su hijo pero este no respondió – así que como ustedes volvieron un caos toda mi compañía, ustedes lo solucionaran y arreglaran todo –

- señor, yo sé que usted tiene mucha razón y créame que me avergüenza mucho saber que todo eso que está pasando en por nuestra culpa – se detuvo – hare lo que usted diga para que la situación se arregle aunque sea un poco… lo que sea se lo prometo –

- espero que no te arrepientas después – murmuro Darién pero nuevamente fue ignorado –

- ya que harás lo que yo te pida y que Darién estuvo totalmente de acuerdo a hacer lo mismo – rio burlón al ver la cara de su hijo – este sábado se hará una fiesta en esta casa – Serena se sorprendió – ustedes le van a demostrar al país entero que su matrimonio es como cualquier otro, lleno de amor de mucho amor –

- pe… -

- dijiste que harías lo que yo dijera y eso es lo que va hacer – dijo molesto – estoy perdiendo mucho gracias a ustedes y no lo voy a permitir, harán como si se amaran ese día, demostraran que se casaron por amor y no por otra cosa, ya las barbaridades que hizo Darién se están arreglando adulterando algunos videos y fechas para que aparezca que su aventura fue antes de casarse y con lo de mi Hotaru, también se hizo lo mismo, ese mismo día todos conocerán la "verdad", - ironizo – y ustedes harán el resto –

- papá…- empezó Darién –

- papá, nada hijo – lo detuvo – asumirán las consecuencias de sus actos y este fin de semana darás a conocer al país a tu familia, enseñaras a tu esposa en las revistas y la televisión, le demostraras a Neherenia y el resto de mujerzuelas del país que estas casado con una mujer hermosa – Darién soltó una risita burlona y eso fue la gota que derramo la copa – _MALDITA SEA DARIEN CHIBA, DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA, TE GUSTE O NO, LO HARÁS O SI NO… -_

- señor… - hablo temerosa Serena – por favor no se ponga así, puede que le haga daño – Mamuro vio el temor en la mirada de la rubia que empezó a tranquilizarse pero sin dejar de mirar de manera amenazante a Darién –

- tu familia vendrá hija – vio la sorpresa en su rostro – hoy personalmente fui a la casa de tus hermanos y hable con ellos, igualmente con Diana y Artemis – tomo aire

- ¿y mi padre? – pregunto con interés –

- bueno pues tu padre… me acabo de enterar que hace dos días salió de viaje a Estados Unidos en un viaje de negocios y cuyo tiempo de duración es de un mes, así que para nuestra desgracia… – ironizo - no podrá acompañarnos – vio la reluciente sonrisa de Serena y añadió – también invite a tus amigas a Michiru y Reí –

- ¿pero cómo supo de ellas? – pregunto alegre –

- bueno, hoy estaba en tu casa Michiru y tú me habías dicho que una de tus mejores amigas es la persona que redecoro la casa así que la invite… espero que no te moleste – sonrió –

- oh, no claro que no, me alegra poder estar rodeada de las personas que me quieren – sonrió feliz –

- todos nosotros te queremos – aclaro – ¿no es cierto hijo? –

- claro papá… todos nosotros te amamos, mi amor – Darién hubiese querido que esa frase le saliera un poco más irónica pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que salió de una manera que para los presentes fue dada de corazón – bueno… eso es lo que mi papá quiere de mí, así que voy a empezar a actuar desde ya… - señalo un poco nervioso ante la mirada de burla de su padre y el sonrojo e impresión de Serena -

- bueno ya que para mi hijo quedo más que claro su labor espero que para ti también mi Serena – pregunto –

- si… sí señor, todo esto es por culpa mía así que haré todo lo que usted me diga –

- bueno entonces prepárense para este fin de semana, vendrá todos los socios de las compañías Chiba, los periodistas más respetados del país y por supuesto nuestra familia… Darién tu mamá y tus hermanos llegan el viernes –

- ¿Qué?, pero si habían dicho que llegarían en un mes –

- si eso habían dicho, pero como los necesito para que la idea de la perfecta familia vendrán antes, además Kakyyu no se perdería la oportunidad de conocer la esposa de su hijo mayor al que ama y adora –

- si claro – Darién se puso de pie – si no tienes nada más que deciros, me gustaría hablar con mi amada esposa en privado, ¿me permitirías padre? – pregunto irónico –

- claro que si hijo, los espero a la hora de la cena – se dirigió a la puerta – ah hija tienes que contarme como le fue e mi Hotaru en su primer día en el jardín – y salió sin decir más –

- ¿jardín? ¿Primer día? – pregunto Darién – ¿de que está hablando mi papá? –

- se me había olvidado decirte – recobro la compostura Serena – a partir de hoy mi pequeña ingresara al jardín –

- ¿mi pequeña? – se burló – ¿y a quien le pediste permiso, porque a mi precisamente no fue?–

- le dije a tu padre y el accedió –

- el papá de la niña soy yo, no mi padre – dijo empezando a enojarse -

- pues da la casualidad que él actúa más como papá de la niña que tu – lo enfrento –

- mira Serena… – empezó pero la rubia lo interrumpió –

- Darién por favor – empezó a dejar el enfrentamiento a un lado – sé que tenemos una relación desastrosa, pero quiero que por favor, por la niña dejemos todo esto a un lado… tu sabes lo inteligente que es tu hija Darién, sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando salió de su primer día… por favor Darién deja que intente hacer una vida mejor para la niña –

- ¿y porque piensas que la vida que tenía antes no era buena para ella? –

- sabes que Darién contigo no se puede, quiero estar bien contigo por el bien de todos, pero ya me quedo muy claro que no se puede – se puso de pie y se dirigí a la puerta pero Darién la detuvo por el brazo - ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿porque haces esto si no es tu hija? – Serena quedo en shock, nunca imagino que le hiciera esa pregunta – simplemente la podrías ignorar –

- no podría… - contesto – es una niña maravillosa, voy a estar a tu lado por cinco años y no podría ignorarla, ella no se merece eso – tomo aire y lo enfrento con la mirada – ya que tu estas desperdiciando su niñez yo no voy hacer lo mismo – quiso soltarse pero Darién no lo permitió - ¿Qué? –

- ¿sabes lo que tendremos que hacer el sábado? – dijo viéndola a los ojos – actuar como la pareja feliz, que nos amamos –

- si lo se… - no dijo nada mas –

- solo dices eso – intrigado – si tú misma dices que no nos soportamos y vas a actuar como si me amaras -

- _te amo – _pensó Serena – voy hacer para remediar lo que hicimos y por tu papá y no me salgas que porque es mi amante por… - Darién la interrumpió –

- sé muy bien que no son nada de eso – esa declaración sorprendió a la rubia – eso lo dije en un momento de rabia, de… - se detuvo abruptamente – lo siento – Serena lo vio con los ojos como platos – si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo yo también lo hare. Serena ¿serás capaz de soportar mi contacto? -

- ¿de qué hablas? - dijo nerviosa ya que Darién la tomo de la cintura con sus manos –

- si queremos aparentar ser los más amados esposos – se acercó más – y ni siquiera y solo una vez me besaste –

- yo no te bese – se defendió intentando separase de Darién – oye suéltame – forcejeando –

- si vez – la soltó – ni siquiera soportas mi cercanía como esperar aparentar delante de yo no sé cuanta gente que me amas –

- eso lo veremos el día que nos toque actuar… nada mas – lo vio a la cara – que descanses –

- adiós mi amor… te amo – Serena se detuvo en la puerta y lo volteo a ver y simplemente respondió –

- adiós y también te amo – cuando Darién escucho esas palabras sintió que su corazón salto como nunca lo había hecho porque las sintió tan reales – _ay dios que dije_ – era el pensamiento de la rubia mientras corría a su cuarto e iba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien cerca a la puerta –

- ¿me ama? – se preguntaba Darién mientras se sentaba en el sofá del estudio, y sonrió de medio lado - ¿será que…? – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita –

- ¿papá? – dijo temerosa la pequeña Hotaru - ¿pueo pasar? – Darién estuvo a punto de echarla pero un pensamiento se le vino a la mente """_ya que tu estas desperdiciando su niñez yo no voy hacer lo mismo"""_

- pasa Hotaru – exclamo, pero se dio cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años la presencia de la niña no le molestaba - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto cuando estuvo frente a él –

- es te tería te vieras mi taea – dijo sonriente -

- ¿tu tarea? – entrecerró los ojos - ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer lo que Serena dice?, se te olvida que tu papá soy yo y debes obedecerme a mí – subió la voz más de lo que quería y el resultado lo dejo sin palabras –

- yo…yo…no… - a Darién se le partió el corazón al ver que a su hija le desaparecía su sonrisa para reemplazarla por una cara de miedo y todo su cuerpo temblando –

- oh por Dios – se quedó blanco al ver a su hija llorar – oh no hija por favor no te pongas así – la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo mientras la abrazaba – perdóname hija, por favor perdóname… no te quería asustar mi niña, por favor perdóname – sin que se diera cuenta empezó a llorar y abrazar con todo el amor que ese odio hacia Setsuna había hecho ocultar en el corazón por su hija – perdóname por favor, perdóname mi amor –

Por primera vez en tres años, Darién abrazaba a Hotaru, como lo que era: su hija, no supo cuánto tiempo la tuvo en sus brazos, pero en ese momento él y su hija lloraron como Darién nunca lo había hecho. En silencio se abrazaron y para Darién y su hija ese fue el nuevo comienzo con su relación, aunque Hotaru es muy pequeña supo el significado de ese abrazo y por primera vez en su corta vida se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

- mi vida… muéstrame tu tarea ¿sí? – Darién le dijo después de secarse las lágrimas y darle un fuerte beso y abrazo a su hija - ¿Qué te pidieron? –

- mi madrina Lita me pidió… - Darién la interrumpió –

- ¿Lita? – pregunto dudoso –

- sí, mi mami… - ahora fue ella la que callo al darse cuenta la indiscreción que había cometido –

- ¿crees que te voy a regañar porque le dices mami a Serena? - la niña solo asintió – bueno pues déjame decirte que no me voy a enojar dile así a Serena, ella se merece más que nadie ese lugar – Darién no supo ni cómo ni porque dijo eso, simplemente lo dijo y al ver la felicidad de Hotaru no dijo nada mas –

- gracias papi – lo abrazo de nuevo – mi mami me llevo al jardí de mi madrina voy a etudial ahí, pero hoy fue difelente pase todo el día con ella conotiendo el ugar y conotiendo mi talón y mi profe y ella y mi madrina me dijeron que de tarea me ponían hace un retato de mi familia y mira, lo hice… -

Darién nunca se había dado cuenta de las cualidades de su hija, pero en esa pequeña conversación se dio cuenta que cuando Serena le dijo que ella era muy inteligente era más que cierto, cuando tomo el dibujo se dio cuenta que además de eso tenía un talento impresionante en el dibujo y eso lo lleno de orgullo.

- ¿mi amor tu hiciste este dibujo sola? – la niña asintió feliz – vaya pues déjame decirte que te quedo muy lindo y dibujas hermoso – felicito embelesado al ver el dibujo pero algo llamo su atención fue la manera tan detallada como dibujo a todos los miembros de la casa; desde Rubeus, Luna, su abuelo, Darién y Serena y más que todo a la rubia - ¿ella es tu mami? –

- sip…¿veda que quedo linda? – sonrió viéndolo –

- hermosa – aseguro Darién – bueno todo el dibujo quedo hermoso, estoy seguro que sacaras la mejor nota de todo tu curso – vio que la niña bostezaba – bueno señorita va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que estudiar –

- papi tenes que cantame como lo hace mi mami toas las noches –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto temeroso – mi amor yo no sé cantar… ¿Qué tal y te leo un cuento? – vio el aburrimiento de la niña –

- está bien, pero el que yo escoja – aclaro Hotaru –

- si el que tú digas – Tomándola en brazos y para sorpresa de la niña fue directo a su cuarto y no el de la niña - ¿quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunto esperanzado –

- siiiiiiii….papi – exclamo feliz la niña –

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar al resto de la casa, Darién se encamino a su cuarto con la niña en brazos mientras empezaba a contarle el cuento de caperucita roja según lo que el recordaba, llegando a su cama y como la pequeña Hotaru ya tenía puesta su pijama la acostó.

- papi, así no es el cuento – dijo la niña acostada al lado de su papa ya casi dormida – en ese cuento no hay una bruja malvada… es el lobo - señalo risueña la pequeña –

- oye… no te burles señorita – haciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas – estoy haciendo lo mejor posible – cuando Darién vio a la pequeña se dio cuenta que ya se había dormido, se quedó viendo a la niña dormir y nuevamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al darse cuenta todo lo que había desperdiciado – mi pequeña, perdóname por favor de hoy en adelante luchare para recuperar el tiempo perdido –

Darién tuvo la oportunidad de observar a su hija durante varios minutos y se pudo dar cuenta que todo lo que las personas decían acerca del parecido de Hotaru con él era cierto, era idéntica a Darién y eso lo lleno de orgullo. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que era la hora de cenar y emprendió camino al primer piso.

- ¿será que mi niña cenaría? – dijo en voz alta cuando salió de su cuarto pero se quedó quieto al ver a Serena venir directo a él con la mirada llena de odio - ¿Serena? –

- ¿Dónde está? – fue lo primero que le pregunto pero con la voz y su cuerpo cargado de odio - ¿A dónde la llevaste ahora Darién?¿dónde está mi hija? –

- ¿de qué hablas Serena? – aunque ya sabía quería hacerla enfadar –

- te la llevaste, me la quitaste porque la puse a estudiar, te odio – le decía mientras empezaban a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y lo golpeaba en el pecho –

- por favor cálmate, yo no la lleve a ningún lado – en ese momento la tomo de la mano – ven – se dirigió nuevamente al interior de su cuarto y le enseño a Hotaru dormida en su cama – mírala, está bien y no le he hecho nada – volteo a ver a Serena que estaba en una especie de shock - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- mi niña esta en tu cama – simplemente lo susurro –

- si esta en mi cama y de hoy en adelante compartirá mucho tiempo con migo – la vio a los ojos – tú me lo dijiste ¿no?, que no desaprovechara mi tiempo con ella y aunque te parezca insólito me di cuenta que tienes razón… amo a mi hija y voy a demostrarlo desde hoy – dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto pero dijo una última cosa que la rubia escucho perfectamente – y espero que tú me ayudes a recobrar el tiempo perdido con mi hija –

- Darién… - fue un pequeño susurro de Serena, pero lleno de un desconcierto mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amado y veía a la niña dormir abrazada de una almohada con un sonrisa en sus labios a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al darse cuenta lo que ese hecho significaba para la vida de su pequeña –

Para Serena el paso de la semana fue un verdadero caos, la casa estaba repleta de personas que iban y venían con los inmensos arreglos florales que adornarían la velada, los cambios de los muebles a sitios estratégicos y en ese momento se agradeció que haya tomado la decisión de cambiar la casa antes de este "evento del año" tal y como las columnas de los principales periódicos los describían. Bueno esa era la labor solamente de los habitantes de la casa pero para su desgracia y por orden expresa del señor Mamuro. Mina y Michiru se haría cargo del vestido y del arreglo personal de la anfitriona; ósea de ella.

- ¿Por qué no vino Reí, que tienes más sentido de moda que nosotras? – se quejaba Michiru en la tienda eligiendo un vestido para ella en la casa de moda más importante de Tokio –

- está en un viaje de negocios pero me aseguro que estará el sábado en la reunión y sin falta – contesto mina más que feliz con las prendas – además yo sé mucho de moda… por algo soy actriz Mich –

- si, como tú digas – contesto burlona – Serena, sal de una vez queremos verte con ese hermoso vestido – exclamo frustrada ya que era el quinto vestido que se media y nada elegía –

- ya voy – dijo al otro lado del vestidos y cuando se abrieron las cortinas la dos mujeres frente a ella quedaron encantadas al ver el resultado - ¿Qué tal me veo? –

- _ESTE ES HERMANITA_ – grito Mina – este es tu vestido, te ves hermosa y vas a deslumbrar esa noche –

- es en serio amiga, ese es tu vestido – dijo Michiru fascinada –

- es lindo… - señalo Serena –

- ¿pero? – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Serena se dio media vuelta y mostro el escote en la espalda y en ese momento las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Las múltiples cicatrices de los golpes de Sabio quedaban visibles con el escote del vestido

– todos verán mi espalda y le que menos me interesa es que sepas algo que he guardado por años -

- por eso no hay ningún problema – aseguro Mina – ¿te olvidas de que soy actriz? Y por ese hecho en mi medio el maquillaje artístico es una completa novedad – le puedo pedir a Para Para que vaya a casa el sábado y maquille tu espalda para que no se vea absolutamente nada… - garantizo – pero tú te llevas ese vestido, si o si –

Serena sabía que toda su familia estaría esa noche en casa y estaba más que nerviosa. Se había enterado que Esmeralda y su sobrina ya habían llegado y que esa noche estarían con ella, esa noticia la tenía muy feliz ya que su cuñada y sobrina eran de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Pero cualquier persona que estuviera en esa casa de verdad la tenían sin ningún sentimiento, estaba más que nerviosa al verse expuesta en el espejo mientras el maquillador que había traído Michiru estaba empezando su labor para transformarla, le habían dicho por adelantado que iba a perder sus gafas esa noche y aunque para ella no eran indispensables se sentía extraña sin ellos, ya eran parte de su cuerpo. Michiru y su hermana ya estaban hermosa en sus respectivos vestidos; Mina había escogido un vestido corto un poco más debajo de las rodillas y ceñido al cuerpo de un color naranja que aunque extravagante la hacía ver hermosa y definitivamente se iba a ganar muchas miradas. Michiru había escogido un vestido azul claro, ceñido al cuerpo y un poco más largo que el de Mina, para Serena estaban hermosas.

Sus hermanas no habían querido decirle una sorpresa que la esperaría esa noche, pero Haruka después del enfrentamiento que había tenido ya hace bastante tiempo con su hermana, había cambiado mucho y ese cambio lo había hecho abrir los ojos y esa noche asistiría para estar con su hermana, al igual que Sammy.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija Mina? – pregunto mientras la maquillaban –

- tu tranquila Seré… Luna y Diana se están haciendo cargo de la princesita – dijo feliz – el vestido de mi sobrina es hermoso y hará competencia contigo; de cuál de las mujeres de Darién Chiba es la más bella esa noche… en un momento la traen –

- ¿ y Darién? - pregunto intentando sonar desentendida - ¿está en la casa? –

- si… mi cuñis y el señor Mamuro están en casa – contesto Mina – han estado pendientes de lo que se hará hoy, pero ya están en sus cuartos arreglándose para la velada… ya me puedo imaginar al adonis de mi cuñado – junto sus manos ilusionada –

- Mina no se te olvide que es mi esposo – advirtió Serena un poco molesta por la actitud de su hermana después de que conoció a Darién en persona –

- ay si hermanita, sé que es tu esposo y sé que es mi cuñis preferido –

- será el único que tendrás – dijo Michiru –

- bueno chicas, serán que pueden dejar de hablarle a Serena – regaño molesto el maquillador – porque si siguen así no terminare hoy, además Para Para vendrá a maquillar después –

DARIEN POV

Toda la bendita semana he estado recibiendo montones de correspondencia de saludos "casuales" de personas que ni siquiera conozco, ¿y por qué? Pues muy sencillo, esa dichosa fiesta que la gran familia Chiba realizara hoy. En esta semana me ha pasado de todo desde las llamadas de felicidad de mi madre, diciéndome que no nos veremos hasta este día, a pesar de que ya está en Tokio. Algo que me sorprende demasiado y es la actitud de mi hermano Seiya con Serena; desde el día que lo escuche hablar con Taiki, el mismo día que llego vi su cambio, su manera de ver a mi esposa cambio cuando ella esta presente, pero no ha podido evitar que me dé cuenta de cómo la ve cuando está lejos, atreves de ventanas o cuando cree que nadie lo observa y eso me hierve la sangre pero no puedo decir ni hacer nada, su cercanía la ha tomado como solo un amigo y tengo que confiar en mi hermano. Mi padre, ay Dios Mamuro Chiba me tiene desesperado, su presión hacia mí, ha incrementado en la última semana de manera abismal. De cómo tengo que tratar a los periodistas; de como tengo que tratar a Serena; y también de como tengo que tratar a mi hija.

Mi hija, es lo único bueno que me ha pasado la última semana. Todos los habitantes de mi casa casi pierden la razón cuando al día siguiente de que recupere a mi hija, llegue a desayunar con ella en mis brazos y como después de años ordenaba colocar su lugar en la mesa a mi lado izquierdo ya que mi esposa estaba al lado derecho. Ese día, todos me veían como bicho raro, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros por ver la felicidad de mi hija. De camino a la oficina mi padre no hizo más que preguntarme si mi actitud con mi hija era que había empezado mi actuación para lo que tenía que pasar el día de hoy o porque de verdad mi actitud era de corazón. No sé cuántas veces tuve que decirle que mi hija a partir del día anterior era mi vida entera y que iba a recobrar el tiempo perdido con ella.

El llegar a la oficina definitivamente fue un caos completo, había tantos periodistas y fotógrafos que tuvimos que ingresar por la puerta trasera como si fuéramos delincuentes y estuviéramos huyendo. Para mi fortuna la visita a la empresa fue solo un momento, ya que tenía que ir a recoger mi traje a la boutique ya que mi "queridísima" madre que para mi desgracia y un con el paso de los años se sabe de memoria mis medidas, me escogió el mejor que para ella le parecía a mi perfecto gusto en la moda. No la he visto ni a ella, ni al resto de mi familia, me quieren ver hoy junto a mi esposa e hija y saber que tan real es lo que ha dicho Seiya de nosotros. Aunque no tengo claro que será eso que le ha dicho mi hermano, no tengo ni idea que esperar de esta noche.

- vaya por fin estoy en casa – exclamo aliviado siendo ya casi las cinco de la tarde al llegar a mi casa - pensé que iba a demorarme menos, pero agradezco no haber estado aquí hoy – no sé qué fue peor si estar todo el día fuera o llegar a este caos en lo que se ha convertido mi casa - Rubeus – exclamo al ver a mi amigo –

- señor Darién – me sonríe –

- hola Rubeus – le doy la mano, a pesar de ser mi empleado se ha portado como mi amigo – ¿sabes dónde están todos? –

- pues Luna, la señora Serena y la niña están en el cuarto de su esposa – sonríe – desde la tarde llego una estampida de hermosas damitas para ayudar a la señora Chiba a impresionar al mundo entero – yo sonrió –

- ¿y crees que lo consigan? – aunque he visto a mi esposa de manera que me ha mostrado su belleza , no estoy muy seguro de que con más ropa logre que se vea como para impresionar al mundo –

- no creo estoy seguro – asegura Rub – la señorita Mina, Michiru y Reí, están decididas a que la señora sea la más bella de esta noche y con lo poco que las conozco puedo asegurarle que lo lograran -

A la única de ese trio maravilla que conozco es a mi cuñadita, que me ha parecido la joven más escandalosa y menos respetuosa que he conocido en el mundo, además que cada vez que me ve siento que le dan ganas de matarme y estoy más que seguro del porqué. A Michiru y Reí las he escuchado mencionar; la primera es una de las mejores amigas de mi esposa, además de la fisioterapeuta de mi cuñado; la segunda es también su amiga y la loca maniática que cambio mi casa con autorización de la loca maniática de mi esposa.

- ¿y mi hija donde esta? – pregunto extrañado de que no me haya saludado como lo últimos días: con un gran abrazo y un beso –

- bueno, pues ella es la princesita de la casa y también será merecedora de un arreglo especial – explico Luna, en el segundo piso – y te aviso hijo, no veras ni a tu esposa, ni a tu hija hasta la hora de la ceremonia –

- ¿y se puede saber porque? – pregunto burlón por tanto misterio –

- porque serás el más sorprendido de todos al ver a tus mujeres – me guiña el ojo – así que te aguantas – y se marcha –

- ¿puedes creerlo? – le pregunto a Rubeus – no me dejaran ver a mi hija hasta dentro de dos horas –

- tendrá que esperar, y mientras tanto arreglarse usted para la ceremonia – y sin decir más me obliga irme a mi cuarto –

Soy un experto en moda y me encanta lucir bien. Y aunque no se lo diga a mi querida madre de ella herede el buen gusto y también que el traje que me escogió es sin duda un excelente traje. Es muy sencillo así como ella, pero es elegante y mi estilo. Es un traje gris hecho a mi medida, una camisa gris claro y su respectiva corbata, con zapatos negros.

Ya estoy listo y falta unos minutos para que tenga que empezar a recibir a todos "nuestros amigos", me he concentrado especialmente en mi arreglo personal el día de hoy, ¿porque? Sinceramente no lo sé, solo sé que quiero lucir más deslumbrante que de costumbre.

No me imagine que mi padre haya invitado a tanta gente a la dichosa fiesta, estoy aquí saludando y sonriéndole a todo el mundo. Vaya día el mío.

- ¡hijo! – exclamo una hermosa peliroja venia casi corriendo hacia mis brazos y fue cuando se lanzo a mi – oh hijito ¿querido como has estado?, pero que guapo te ves con ese traje, definitivamente tengo un gusto exquisito y te conozco a la perfección –

- hola madre ingrata – la abrace y tengo que admitir que estar entre sus brazos me hace sentir como cuando era un niño, ella siempre ha sido mi talón de Aquiles en mi vida, la amo mas que a nada. Bueno las amos a ella, a mi hija y a… -

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo mi "queridísimo" hermano Yaten – hola hermano –

- va hasta que por fin aparecieron – dije sin soltar a mi mamá – ¿señora Kakyyu, porque no había venido a visitarme? Estoy muy enfadado con ustedes familia –

- ay Darién no te quejes además te mandamos antes a Seiya, o es que no valoras el esfuerzo de desprendernos de él – dijo mi madre y volteo a ver a mi hermano que esta a mi lado, y aunque no ha cambiado mucha nuestra relación después de que escuche su llamado a Taiki, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de ahorcarlo, es mi hermano y lo adoro –

- si yo se que me enviaron a la estrellita musical, pero con el no es suficiente – nos miramos a los ojos y por primera vez en días nos sonreímos - pero no tuve mas opción –

- si arrogante sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi – me golpeo en la cabeza como sabe que odio y lo fulmine con la mirada y todos soltaron carcajadas –

- oigan ya déjenlo en paz – intervino mi segundo padre – hola hijo –

- hola padre – desde pequeño lo llamo así y creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, aunque al señor Mamuro le moleste – que gusto verte – lo abrace con gran cariño –

- lo mismo digo – me sonríe y acomoda mi corbata – igual de serio que siempre, eh, creo que es obra de mi querida esposa no es cierto –

- ¿Quién mas conoce los gusto de mi querido hermano mayor? – intervino Taiki, es igual de alto a mi y también lo quiero mucho –

- no saben lo feliz que estoy que estén aquí hoy – con mi familia me expreso como no lo hago con nadie y eso solo lo saben ellos –

- vaya ya llegaron – dijo una voz conocida para nosotros – vaya pero que guapos están hijos – mi padre; Mamuro. Les da un gran abrazo a Taiki y Yaten y ellos lo reciben con todo gusto – Taiki Kakyyu, que gusto tenerlos aquí – igualmente que con mis hermanos le da un abrazo, pero hay algo que nadie sabe y que solo yo noto, el brillo que sale a relucir en su mirada cada vez que ve a mi madre. Aun la ama, después de tantos años, y creo que nunca podrá perdonarse lo que le hizo –

- hola Mamuro – saluda Taiki padre, con el paso de los años se han vuelto grandes amigos a pesar de las circunstancias –

- hola Mam – esa manera tan extraña de llamarlo mi madre y su significado es algo que solo ellos saben –

- bienvenidos – estamos todos juntos un momento pero mi padre se aleja, ya que debe seguir recibiendo a las visitas –

- hijo ¿donde esta mi nuera y mi nieta? – me pregunta mi madre –

- mamá, me creerías si te digo que yo me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta – dije sin pensarlo y todos me voltearon a ver y por primera vez en la noche vi en mi familia el reproche –

- hijo tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde – señalo mi madre – ayer estuvimos hablando con tu padre y nos explico todo el trasfondo de tu matrimonio y de tu esposa –

- mamá… - no me dejo continuar –

- mamá nada, Darién. Tu y yo hablaremos y con tu "esposa" – hizo comillas con los dedos – también, así que disfrutemos de la noche y mañana hablaremos –

- oh por dios – exclamo Seiya mirando hacia las escaleras con los ojos llenos de algo y ese algo lo supe al instante cuando segui su mirada –

En la parte superior de la escalera se encontraba la mujer mas hermosa que yo haya visto en mis vida y ni en mis mas locos sueños me imagine que mi esposa esta noche luciera como una verdadera diosa. Me quede sin aliento mientras la veía y en el súbito paraíso en el que estaba me pude dar cuenta que todos los presentes quedaron igual que yo.

Serena llevaba un vestido de seda natural color rojo, con escote estilo corazón. Tenía una franja de unos ocho centímetros bordada con cristales Swarovski plateados debajo del busto, a partir de la cual caía la falda hasta el piso, con una abertura que dejaba ver su hermosa pierna izquierda a cada paso que daba. Sus zapato eran del mismo color del vestido no muy altos pero elegantes. Se hermoso cabello dorado estaba recogido en un peinado alto. Tenia unas sencillas pero elegantes joyas de diamantes. No había palabra para describir lo bella que se encontraba mi esposa.

Ella vio hacia la parte donde todos nosotros nos encontrábamos lo que pude ver fue que buscaba algo o ¿alguien?. Pero para mi grande sorpresa cuando nuestros ojos se miraron los de ella se detuvieron, era como si me hubiese estado buscando a mi y eso aunque lo niegue me dio una sensación de felicidad en mi corazón. Yo perdí cualquier estado del tiempo solo la veía a los ojos, no podía dejar de verla, solo estaba hechizado por esa hermosa mujer, que como en la tarde me había dicho Luna, seria la mas hermosa de la noche.

Nuestras miradas se cortaron ya que algo le atrajo a ella la atención, y eso fue precisamente que una tormenta pelinegra que llego a sus piernas corriendo y la tomo de la mano sonriendo feliz. Esa hermosa damita era mi hija, en este momento al ver a Serena y a mi Hotaru juntas siento el pecho lleno de orgullo y al ver a mi hijita tan feliz me están empezando a arder los ojos. ¿voy a llorar?, dios santo es lo único que me falta para perder totalmente la razón.

Mi hija esta noche es una completa princesita lleva un vestido color blanco, estilo princesa. Desde aquí puedo ver que tiene ciertos incrustaciones en su falta de color rojo y además un gran moño rojo le envuelve su cinturita. Sus zapaticos son rojos con unas medias largas color blanco con tocados rojitos. Esta verdaderamente preciosa. Y su cabellito negro esta suelto con risos, como no la había visto antes, y adornado con una corona de cristales. Es la niña mas hermosa de todo el mundo y es mi hija.

¿Qué me pasa? El Darién que había sido hasta hace unos días, lo siento totalmente alejado de mi. Y todo eso tiene una única culpable. Serena Chiba. Desde que esa mujer llego a mi vida me ha estado volviendo loco día tras día, me hace sentir cosas que me dan miedo. No quiero sentir esto que estoy sintiendo, me oculto en una mascara de dureza y de frialdad que he tenido por mas de tres años. Pero esta mujer en tan solo unos meses ha empezado a derrumbar.

- hijo, ¿ella es tu esposa? – fue la pregunta que logre escuchar a pesar de estar tan metido en mis pensamientos – ¿Darién? –

- eh… si mamá, ella es Serena. Mi esposa – esa ultima palabra la dije con tanta fuerza que y de corazón que me llene de orgullo -

- pues si ella es la afortunada de mi nuera y ya que mi amada nieta esta a su lado que tal si te acercas a la escalera y las recibes como debes – ¿me esta regañando? O es mi impresión – ¡ve! – me empujo ya que parezco como si me hubiesen enterrado –

Con mucho nerviosismo me acerco a la escalera con la mirada de todos encima y la mía clavada en las hermosa damas se acercan a mi. Parezco un adolecente, siento como me tiemblan las piernas y para mi desconcierto me sudan las manos, mi corazón esta corriendo a mil por hora y no entiendo porque diablos me sucede esto.

- papi – exclamo feliz mi niña lanzándose a mis brazos y yo recibiéndola con todo mi corazón –

- mi amor – le doy un beso en la frente – estas preciosa –

- mi mami, me dijo que paesco un pincesa – me sonríe y señala a Serena que me ve a los ojos con algo que me encanta, ¿coqueteo?¿deseo?...¿amor? – peo yo le dije que ella es la pincesa ¿veda papi que ella es la pincesa? –

- si mi amor, ella es la princesa esta noche - ¡maldición!¿que estoy diciendo? Veo como las mejillas de Serena se sonrojan y creo que yo estoy igual – bu… bueno las dos son unas princesas esta noche – acomodo a mío hija en mi brazo derecho y le ofrezco mi mano a Serena que me ve sorprendida y aun sonrojada - ¿vienes? – Ella toma mi mano y en ese momento sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo, una descarga que me resulto muy placentera e hincho mi corazón – buenas noches a todos – hable fuerte para que todos los presentes me pusieran atención – esta noche es muy especial para mi familia, a raíz de muchos rumores que se han venido presentando en los últimos días de mi familia. Mi padre – lo señale que me saludo con su copa de whisky – decidió, aunque no con mi apoyo, realizar esta velada. Mi decisión en un principio era no darle ninguna explicación a nadie – sentí que Serena me apretaba la mano y la voltee a ver nuestros ojos se encontraron y con una sensación extraña supe que ella quería también dar una explicación, esa conexión me asombro, negué con la cabeza y quise que entendiera que yo arreglaría todo, ella solo asintió - pero por el bien de mi familia tuve que hacerlo, aquí voy a dar explicaciones pero con el solo hecho de presentar al mundo de manera oficial… ella – señale a mi esposa y la abrace puse mi mano en su espalda y algo me intrigo y sentí como Serena se tensaba – es Serena Chiba, mi hermosa esposa, la madre de mi hija – escuche las exclamaciones y aclare – mi hija y ella han hecho una relación de madre e hija y eso es la mas importante para por eso es su madre. Es mi esposa y merece el respeto de todo el mundo y estará en mis manos que nada ni nadie la perturbe y así será. No permitiré de hoy en adelante que… que difamen mi matrimonio, no lo hare – tome aire y tome la decisión de hacer algo loco que no estaba en los planes de mi padre ni de Serena – mi amor, esta noche quiero que todos te conozcan y sepan que eres mi mujer y mereces respeto. tu y mi hija – lleve mi mano a su mentón y lo tome acerque mi rostro al de ella y como una locura la bese, un beso suave pero que me estremeció –

- "guacccc" – fue la exclamación de mi hija al vernos besar y no hizo separar. Cuando la vi, ella se estaba tapando la cara con expresión de asco, ese hecho hizo que todos los presentes soltaran carcajadas y que yo y Serena riéramos aun en nuestro propio shock –

- bueno, sean bienvenidos esta noche a mi casa y a mi familia…que disfruten la velada – di por terminado el discurso y todos se dispersaron -

- ¿porque me besaste? – me pregunto al oído pero no con rencor, ningún reproche –

- mi padre nos dijo que debíamos actuar de la mejor manera – fue lo único que pude decir para aclarar mis actos ya que ni yo mismo sabia la respuesta – así que lo estoy haciendo como se debe –

- hijo ¿no nos presentaras? – mi madre se acerco a nosotros y detrás de ella toda mi familia, vi a Seiya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi esposa pero con una mirada de tristeza que me afecto –

- ¡abuelaaa! – grito mi hija y se lanzo a sus brazos –

- mi hermosa, como estas de bella esta noche – dándole un beso – mira a tus tíos –

- ¡tíos¡ - exclamo feliz saltando de brazo en brazo –

- pulga, estas enorme y además muy bella – dijo Yaten sonriente – tendré que empezar e espantar admiradores – me lo dijo mirándome burlón -

- ja…ja… que gracioso hermanito – exclame y la abrace – Serena, amor ellos son mi loca familia – cada vez que veía a Serena cuando le decía amor se sonrojaba – esta hermosa pelirroja es mi madre, esos dos locos son mis hermanos, el castaño cara de no parto un plato es Taiki. El amargado peliplata es Yaten, es un gruñón así que no te asustes –

- idiota… - me contesto –

- ves… el es Taiki, mi segundo padre – le sonreí – y la hermosa señorita que esta ahí y que acaba de llegar tarde, esa ya es su costumbre – señale a la peliazul mas adorada en la familia toda sonrojada –

- Darién no molestes – me saco la lengua y sonreímos –

-¿Amy? – dijo Serena y llamo la atención de todos - ¿eres tu?-

- ¿Bunny? – exclamo anonadada y de repente pego un grito que nos asusto – ¡_BUNNY!_ – se lanzo a los brazos de Serena y mi esposa correspondió – oh por dios amiga eres tu, estas hermosa hace cuando no te veía, estas muy cambiada…hermosa –

- disculpen – dije y recibí su atención - ¿ustedes se conocen? –

- oh claro que si Darién, conozco a Bunny hace mucho años, fuimos amigas en la preparatoria, las mejores, y además… - tomo aire pero no prosiguió - yo tuve que irme a Inglaterra con mis padre y nos separamos, prometimos escribirnos y estar en contacto, pero… – se detuvo -

- ¿pero? – la anime a continuar –

- mi padre me impido volver a saber de Amy – aclaro Serena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, me sorprendió - ella, además de mi amiga es…es mi prima – eso me sorprendió un mas –

- ¿prima? – señalo Taiki y volteo a ver a mi cuñada y ella solo asintió respondiendo una pregunta no dada -

- oigan… podrían hablar de eso después – dijo desesperado Yaten - ¿nos vas a presentar o no?- señalando a mi esposa –

- bueno…familia ella es Serena, mi esposa –

- Serena, tu eres la famosa Serena – dijo mi madre con una actitud que me sorprendió – tu eres la mujercita que te casaste por una dote con mi hijo, no porque no lo ames – eso me dejo sin habla, mi madre nunca se había portado de esa manera –

- Mamá – no sabia que decir, voltee y vi a Serena que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y pude notar como su cuerpo temblaba, me vio a los ojos y eso fue suficiente para mi – madre te pido con todo el respeto que te mereces que no ataques así a mi esposa – no se porque pero dentro de mi estaba empezando a correr mucha rabia por la manera como la estaban tratando –

- esposa, ja no me hagas reír Darién – exclamo furiosa pero conteniéndose - vi a mi hija que miraba aterrada a mi mamá y mire a Yaten que la tenia en brazos y entendió -

- pulga que tal si vamos y conseguimos una golosina – y se la llevo en brazos –

- Kakyyu – la llamo Taiki, mi padre – este no es el momento –

- claro que es el momento – dijo mirando con odio a Serena – y si no quieres que haga un escandalo y destruya toda esta farsa ahora mismo me dirás la verdad con respecto a esta mujer – la señalo de manera despectiva –

- seño… - Serena iba a contestas pero yo la interrumpí –

- a mi no me vas a venir a decir que hacer y que no en mi propia casa – le aclare viéndola a los ojos – y mucho menos vas a insultar a mi esposa en mi presencia, la manera como nos hayamos casado es pasado, ahora ella es mi mujer y tu y toda la familia la respetara quieras o no, me entendiste – le hable fuerte pero no subi la vos –

- pero Darién… - tanto ella como los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de como la estaba defendiendo –

- nada madre, tu mandaras en tu casa y hasta el día que me case tu eras la señora de esta. Pero desde ese día mi Serena es la señora de esta, mi esposa y no permitiré que nadie la ofenda ni siquiera tu – tome de la mano a mi esposa – que disfruten la velada, vamos amor ¿quieres bailar? – Serena no me respondió simplemente me la lleve a la pista donde todos bailaban algo muy romántico – lo siento Serena – le dije cuando ya la tuve en mis brazos –

- no tienes porque sentirlo – iniciamos con el baile – si tu mismo me has tratado de la peor manera por el mismo tema. Porque no lo haría tu familia y tu madre –

- me importa un bledo que mi familia crea eso, no permitiré que te traten así – tome aire – ya ha sido suficiente lo que has tenido que soportar de mi como para aguantar ofensas de los demás –

Nos quedamos los dos en silencia, la tenia sujeta de una mano y la otra en la cintura, la canción que suena en algún momento la he escuchado pero en este momento no recuerdo cual es. Pero es una canción romántica.

Poco a poco voy subiendo mi mano de su cintura a su espalda, que gracias al escote en ella permite acariciarla libremente, pero siento que Serena se tensa nuevamente por mis caricias y en ese momento me doy cuenta de algo en su espalda, tiene ciertas áreas que se sienten como…¿cicatrices? No, no lo creo, paso mi mano nuevamente por su espalda y Serena se detiene.

- deja de tocarme así – lo dice de manera nerviosa, su cuerpo me lo dice –

- lo siento Serena – la tomo en mis brazos nuevamente pero sin tocar su espalda y sigo bailando ya que todos nos están viendo – pero ¿Qué tienes en tu espalda?¿se siente como si? –

- como si nada Darién – sentencio y permanecimos en silencio, terminamos la canción y Serena se iba a alejar de mi, pero no se lo permití - ¿Qué? –

- quiero presentarte a alguien – le dije y la hale a mi nuevamente, hicimos camino por la gente hasta que ubique a quien buscaba – te presento a la familia Blackmoon – le sonreí mostrándole a todos sus familiares –

- ¡chicos! – exclamo feliz sonriendo al ver a sus hermanos - ¡Haruka! – se detuvo en cuanto lo vio - ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo sorprendida y mi cuñado la vio con tristeza –

- mi padre lo invito – intervine – Haruka y yo somos amigos – aclare y ella me vio sin creer – fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria, el tomo su carrera y yo la mía, pero nunca hemos dejado de hablarnos –

- pero yo no te conocía, nunca lo visitaste después de su accidente –

- a Darién y a mi no nos gustan los dramas – intervino Haruka – el me visito en el hospital y le dije de manera egoísta que no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y que nunca volviera a buscarme - me sorprendió que dijera algo así – y créeme que haber dejado de lado su amistad me ha pesado por años –

- si pero cuando mi padre lo invito y le hablo de mi el me llamo para que habláramos y aclaramos todos nuestros problemas y seguiremos siendo los amigos que fuimos en la preparatoria –

- cabeza de bombón – me llamo la atención escuchar como llamaba a Serena – yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón, por favor he sido… - Serena lo interrumpió con un abrazo –

- no digas nada, y te perdono todo lo que tu quieras hermanito – le hablaba con la voz entrecortada – te amo – le dio un beso en la mejilla aun lloroso Haruka –

- ¿tía? – llamo una pequeña niña, como de la edad de mi hija –

- oh mi amor – exclamo feliz mi esposa y la tomo en brazos – Leidy, tenia tantas gana s de verte, estar hermosa, eres una princesita –

- la que esta hermosa es otra – señalo Esmeralda, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla cuando los invite – mírate nada mas Bunny pareces una modelo, divina –

- Esmi… - abrazo a su cuñada con su sobrina aun en brazos – tu estas hermosa, tenia muchas ganas de verlas a las dos –

- ¿y a nosotros no? – señalo diamante – que cruel eres –

- ay Ante, no seas exagerado – lo abrazo – Zaf, que bueno que estén aquí –

- como no íbamos a estarlo, teníamos que acompañar a nuestra hermana a la presentación como parte de esta familia – dijo Zafiro - ¿no es así Darién? – me reto con la mirada, estos sujetos se creen mejor que yo y eso me esta cansando con la poca paciencia que tengo –

- si, tienes razón Zafiro – le aclare retadoramente – pero no es necesario que me mires como si me estuvieses poniendo a prueba y menos como si fuera un criminal – lo enfrente y todos nos quedamos en silencio, me estoy dando cuenta de que esta reunión fue la pero idea de mi padre –

- bueno, bueno ya párenle no creen – hablo la hiperactiva Mina – ustedes dos no traten así a mi cuñadito, son mayoría. Esmi, contrólalo – señalo a Diamante – y tu defiende a tu esposo – le dijo a Serena –

- chicos muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo esta noche, es muy importante, se los agradezco –

- estamos felices por compartir contigo todo esto – señalo Haruka –

- tu y yo hablaremos luego – le dijo Serena – como es eso que eres el novio de Michiru y nadie me ha pedido permiso a mi – ese comentario hizo colorear hasta los cabellos a mi cuñado y a su novia –

- Serena, no seas inoportuna – le dije y me vio con cara de niña regañada que nunca se la había visto –

- mami ¿Quién es ella? – hablo una vocecita que reconocí inmediatamente – bájala, cárgame a mi – dijo Hotaru desde el piso mirando no con bueno ojos a Leidy -

- digna hija de su padre – fue el comentario irónico de Diamante -

- Hotaru – hablo Serena y se puso a la altura de mi hija con Leidy en brazos – ella es tu prima y de hoy en adelante la trataras con cariño, y la querras mucho –

- pero me dejaras de querer a mi – hablo mi niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

- porque dices eso, si a ti te amo como mi… - se detuvo y me vio yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – te amo como a mi hija, y a Leidy la amo como a mi sobrina, tengo amor para darles a las dos y no quiero que seas grosera con ella ¿esta bien? –

- eta bien mami – sonrió – hola eidy – las niñas se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron a todos no encanto su trato maravilloso -

- hola Darién – esa voz chillona la reconocí en el acto volteamos todos a verla y me lleve una grata sorpresa –

- Neherenia – dicho, esta es la peor idea que ha tenido mi padre –

…_..CONTINUARA….._

_**Amiguitos perdón por la tardanza pero de verdad lo lamento mucho, han sido muchas cosas juntas. Pero bueno aquí estoy e hice este capitulo mucho mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste.**_

_**Les prometo que pasado mañana tendrán otro capitulo en compensación por mi demora, un beso grande, su amiga desde Colombia. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Mis amigos, este capitulo es algo especial, porque por primera vez en la historia Serena y Darién actuaran como tal, como esposos. Creo que ya los he hecho sufrir un poco, ya es hora que se amen ¿o no están de acuerdo?_

_ADVERTENCIA! ADVERTENCIA!"!"ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POCO PICANTES, CLARO SIN OFENDER A NADIE CON MI TRABAJO._

CAPITULO 12

DARIEN POV

Definitivamente esta no era mi noche, todos mis problemas se juntaron en mi contra. Primero mi madre con su actitud agresiva hacia Serena, pero algo me di cuenta de eso; he tenido esa misma actitud con ella, definitivamente no se que pensar. Y ahora la visita de esta mujer.

- hola querido – me saludo melosamente, acaso no recuerda la ultima vez que nos vimos – así que esta es tu famosa esposa – dijo despectivamente y con Serena a mi lado pude notar como se tensaba e intentaba alejarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo iba a permitir –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte y abrace un mas fuerte a mi esposa – no recuerdo que hayas sido invitada –

- efectivamente yo no fui invitada – sonrió burlona viendo a Serena – pero conseguí un muy buen amigo y el me invito a ser su acompañante y yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de venir – "el muy buen amigo" debe ser uno de esos que cae en sus garras como lo he hecho yo hace algún tiempo – quería conocer a la mujer que te atrapo y darle mi sentido pésame – soltó una risita nerviosa –

- así y ¿porque? Si se puede saber – intervino por primera vez Serena –

- aunque hayan hecho no se que cosas para corregir lo que paso entre Darién y yo hace unos cuantos días – _maldita sea_ – tu y yo sabemos que paso eso y mas – me miro y yo por primera en mucho tiempo me quede sin palabras – o se lo vas a negar a tu esposa –

- no paso nada Neherenia – subiendo la voz apreté mis puños y sentí que explotaría quería matar a esa mujer – y tu lo sabes –

- si paso querido… - empezó de nuevo pero fue interrumpida -

- no paso anda Neherenia y tu lo sabes – señalo furiosa Serena y eso nos impresiono tanto a la bruja como a mi – o es que para ti, el pasar algo es salir del cuarto de un hombre casado después de estar en él menos de diez minutos y totalmente histérica – eso me sorprendió y caí en cuenta la facilidad que tiene Serena en conseguir videos –

- ¿le creíste a tu maridito? – se burlo – bueno pues, es verdad. Si, no paso nada entre los dos esa noche, porque simplemente Darién Chiba dejo de ser el hombre que era antes – me enfurecí – antes como amante era el mejor… -

- cállate – exclame e iba a acercarme a ella pero Serena me detuvo, la vi a los ojos y eso basto para que me tranquilizara – _maldita sea, ¿Qué me esta pasando esta noche con Serena? con solo una mirada me detiene -_

- ay pero querido no sientas vergüenza – se rio de nuevo – el era el mejor amante con los que he estado, pero esa noche simplemente fue un vergüenza, es un fraude – nos dio la espalda – así que querida te lo dejo, haber si te sirve de algo en la cama –

- me sirve de mucho – dijo Serena y eso me sorprendió aun mas – mas de lo que tu puedas imaginar, si no estuvo contigo es porque simplemente no eres lo suficientemente mujer para él – me abrazo y tomo mi mano libre – conmigo demuestra lo que es verdaderamente la pasión y el amor… lo que nunca haría contigo – con mis ojos como platos me di cuanta como se acerco a mis labios y poso los suyos en ellos –

Ese beso era el segundo de la noche, pero a diferencia de el primero; este fue dado con mas pasión y mi cuerpo lo sintió. Supe que Serena me estaba dando ese beso con enojo y por el hecho de estar enfrente de Neherenia lo estaba dando para demostrar algo. Pero en mi ensoñación no supe que era ese algo. Lo único que hice fue sostenerla mas fuerte de su cintura y besarla como nunca lo había hecho.

Un beso que solo me hacia sentir que existíamos solo ella y yo. Sentí miedo por las sensaciones que me estaba dando es toque, un miedo que nunca había sentido, un miedo que al mismo tiempo me llenaba el corazón y el alma de una sensación de plenitud y alegría que no quería que nunca terminara. Sus labios, eran los labios mas deliciosos e inocentes que había sentido, sus besos eran reales, no eran por actuación, eso mi cuerpo lo supo y quise que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, así que sin pensar en lo que llevo por años huyendo, disfrute de su boca, de las sensaciones que me daba.

Este beso me hizo darme cuenta de algo que quería negar y que durante años hui y le temía. Hoy, no veía a Serena como la mujer que se caso con migo por dinero, como lo hizo "ella", ahora veía a Serena, como lo que era mi esposa y los sentimientos que me inspiraba, no era odio. No, era cariño, pasión, entrega y…¿amor?.

Un carraspeo nada disimulado me trajo a la realidad y tuve que separarme de Serena aun en contra de mi voluntad, cuando abrí mis ojos, vi como mi esposa aun los mantenía cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y fue en ese momento me di cuenta que nuestro beso no había sido nada recatado. Busque el causante de nuestra separación y pude ver como todos los presentes en el lugar con miraban. Unos con sonrisas cómplices, otros con intriga, la mirada de mi madre con censura, la de mi hermano Seiya con dolor. La familia Blackmoon con rabia. Neherenia nos veía con los ojos como platos y roja de la cólera y apretaba sus puños y vi el causante del carraspeo: mi padre. Conozco tan bien a mi padre que en sus ojos vi alegría y gusto al verme actuar con Serena así, me sonrió y se hizo en medio de Serena y de mi separándonos con una gran sonrisa.

- hijos por favor, no sean egoístas con aquellos que no disfrutamos de la compañía de la persona que amamos – nos abrazo aun mas fuerte y miro directo a Neherenia que aun permanecía en su sitio – señorita como puede darse cuenta su relación - _¿relación? ¿cual relación? –_ con mi hijo, termino hace mucho y eso fue precisamente antes de iniciar su noviazgo con mi nuera, así que de nada le sirvió a usted y sus amigos de Circonia publicar videos y fotografías de algo que paso hace siete meses – pude ver como Neherenia abría los ojos como platos – si, señorita sabemos lo que usted hizo, cambiando fechas y consiguiendo testigos falsos para desmeritar el matrimonio de mi hijo, y para que mi nuera pensara que había sido después de su matrimonio… no le sirvió de nada – le sonrió triunfante – y si no le molesta y perdóneme por ser grosero la invito a que se vaya de mi casa, usted aquí no es bienvenida – finalizo con tanta tranquilidad que me impresiono –

Todos los presentes, incluidos fotógrafos y periodistas estuvieron muy pendientes del hecho que mi padre acaba de hacer y mas aun cuando Neherenia salió prácticamente corriendo directo a la salida, emitiendo pequeñas maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

- acabo de cerrar con broche de oro la noche – murmuro mi padre muy bajo solo para que Serena y yo escucháramos – mañana todo volverá a la normalidad en mis empresas… - tomo aire y nos vio de manera picarona – si no fuera porque acordamos su actuación, pensaría que ustedes se aman mas que ninguna pareja en el mundo – Serena levanto su rostro sonrojado y me vio asustada – bueno hijo – subió la voz y todos pusieron atención – este tema es hermoso – dijo escuchando la melodía – ¿porque no invitas a bailar a mi hermosa nuera? -

Eso en lugar de un consejo sonó como una orden y sin decir ni hacer nada la cumplimos Serena y yo. Esta noche en verdad para mi ha sido una completa locura y mañana tendré demasiadas cosas en que pensar, ¿Por qué diablos me estoy sintiendo así por Serena?¿porque?.

- no quiero que malentiendas nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche – le dije a Serena en el oído mientras bailábamos, de la manera mas fría y dure que pude encontrar – sigo pensando lo mismo de ti, que eres una interesada y buscas solo mi dinero, no te equivoques y menos te hagas ilusiones con lo que no es – lo que acabo de decir, fue mas lo mas mentiroso que he dicho en años, porque no lo siento así y eso hace que me enfurezca aun mas conmigo y con Serena, porque ella es la única culpable de lo que me esta pasando –

- no malentiendo nada – Serena hablo en un susurro – se muy bien lo que sientes por mi, se que me desprecias, me odias – voltee a verla a los ojos porque su voz se entrecorto y lo que vi me sorprendió y me termino de clavar el puñal en el corazón que creía, hace mas de tres años había perdido. Serena estaba llorando – se que nuca me veras como a una mujer hermosa, que te merezca –

- ¿Qué…que te pasa Serena? – no entiendo lo que me esta diciendo –

- se que no te importa todo el tiempo que tarde para que me arreglaran hoy – susurro sin mirarme – siempre será la mujer espantosa con la que te casaste para recibir tu herencia – tomo aire – y se que aunque yo te diga que no me case contigo por la dote de la que mi padre te hablo, no me creerás – me asombro lo que me estaba diciendo, nunca me había hablado del tema y menos me había dicho la verdad del porque se caso, cada vez lo que Andrew y mi padre me decían cobraba mas sentido –

- Serena… yo…- no pude terminar porque nos interrumpieron –

- me permites bailar con mi hermana, Chiba – escuche la voz de Diamante a mi espalda, solté a mi esposa sin dejar de verla a los ojos que estaban cristalizados y tristes, eso me partió el corazón – gracias, ah y espero que ella no este llorando por tu culpa – su voz sonaba cargada de odio pero no me importo en absoluto, solo veía a Serena y como se fue con su hermana –

Desde lejos podía ver a Serena bailar con su hermano, tenia su cabeza recostada en su pecho y no podía ver su rostro. Había varios de los socios de las empresas a mi lado, hablaban y hablaban, pero yo simplemente tenia mi mente en otro lugar y en una rubia frente a mi.

- actúas muy bien hermano – me exclamo una voz conocida a mi lado y vi que estábamos solos. Mi hermano Seiya y yo – me creí la escena del feliz matrimonio –

- y eso te molesta Seiya – lo enfrente – te molesta que ella sea mi esposa y que pueda demostrarlo cada vez que yo quiera – tome aire – que no se te olvide que es mi mujer Seiya –

- es tu esposa, pero no tu mujer – el muy imbécil me enfrento y pude ver sus sentimientos –

- eso no lo tienes porque saber, además creo que había escuchado que dejarías y olvidarías ese estúpido sentimiento por mi mujer –

- olvidarlo, seria imposible – me respondió – respetarlo es muy diferente –

- Darién – escuche la voz de Serena a mi espalda y voltee a verla, estaba acompañada de una mujer que me pareció conocida pero no sabia donde la había visto – quiero presentarte a una de mis mejores amigas – dijo señalando a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado – ella es Reí Hino. Reí, él es Darién mi esposo – pude ver como me veía y me sonreía de manera educada –

- así que tu eres el famoso Darién – dijo estirando su mano para saludarme. Yo hice lo mismo –

- no sabia que era famoso – vi a Serena que veía a otro lado – y tu eres la famosísima diseñadora de interiores que transformo mi casa, sin mi autorización – le sonreí alzando una ceja –

- bueno pues si, creo que soy yo – sonrió cómplice con Serena y me agrado esta mujer. Es hermosa y se ve que es muy profesional, pero no es tan hermosa como Serena –

- pues Reí, bienvenida a nuestra casa, quiero presentarte a mi hermano – señale a Seiya y abrí paso para que lo vieran, voltee a verlo y por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Seiya impactado, totalmente pálido y con su mirada perdida en Reí - ¿Seiya que te pasa? – me preocupe y voltee a ver a Serena Y Reí, y pude observar a Reí con la misma expresión de mi hermano mirándose fijamente - ¿ustedes se conocen? – nadie me contesto –

- ¿Reí? - la llamo Serena - ¿Qué tienes amiga? –

- ¡Seiya! – susurro Reí y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – tengo… tengo que ir al baño – y se fue dejándonos a mi esposa y a mi sin palabras –

- Seiya tu… - no pude terminar porque mi hermano salió prácticamente corriendo detrás de ella – ¿Serena tu sabes que paso aquí? – ella iba a salir detrás de ellos pero la detuve - ¿Serena? –

- No pensé que Seiya fuera aquel hombre – dijo sin mirarme – oh por Dios, que voy hacer – no me prestaba atención –

- Serena, explícame que sucede aquí – subí la voz para que me oyera –

- Seiya es la persona de la que mi amiga Reí ha estado enamorada por años – dijo mirándome – se separaron por motivos que solo tu hermano te puede explicar, nadie mas –

- ¿motivos que tu conoces? – ella solo asintió – en… - nos interrumpieron –

- señores Chiba – llamo un periodista – podríamos tomarles unas fotografías – Serena y yo simplemente posamos y volví a ocurrir lo mismo cuando tome su espalda. Ella se tenso. –

Cuanto tiempo había pasado en la dichosa reunión, pues debía ser mucho porque ya pasaba mas de la media noche. Luna ya se había ido acostar a mi pequeña Hotaru, que compartiría su cuarto con su nueva "prima" Leidy, como ella misma la llamaba. Después de las sesiones de fotos, no me pude encontrar mucho con Serena, ella estuvo compartiendo con su familia y con varias personas que estaban embelesadas con su presencia. Me pude dar cuenta que hubo un momento en el que se marcho con su hermano Haruka hacia el estudio, su conversación duro bastante tiempo, y cuando salieron de allí, se notaba que los dos habían llorado, pero en sus rostros se veía una alegría que en Serena no estaba antes de ingresar a ese estudio.

- hola amigo – esa voz la conocía perfectamente bien – me extrañaste –

- bonitas las horas de llegar – dije irónico mientras le daba la mano a mi amigo Andrew – hola Lit – le di un beso en la mejilla a Lita -

- perdónanos por favor, pero es que nuestro vuelo se retraso, y pues queríamos venir, aunque fuera tarde –

- si como no… pero bueno lo importante es que ya estén aquí, así sea tarde – lo invite a seguirme – vengan quiero presentarle a mi esposa –

- vaya que bonito se escucha el "mi esposa" Chiba – dijo burlonamente mi adorada amiga –

- controla a tu mujer Andrew – los guie hasta donde estaba Serena con su familia – Serena – la llame y obtuve la atención de todos – quiero presentarte a alguien –

- ¿Lita? – dijo aquella chica la novia de Haruka: Michiru. Y me sorprendió – oh por dios amiga, estas hermosa – exclamo sonriente y abrazando a mi amiga –

- disculpen ¿ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Andrew igual de impactado que yo –

- claro que nos conocemos – dijo Serena – somos amigas desde la universidad, bueno yo conozco a Lita de mucho tiempo atrás – le sonrió a Andrew y se acerco a él – mucho gusto Andrew, soy Serena – estiro su mano – o como tu debes conocerme: Bunny –

- ¿tu eres Bunny? – acepto encantado la mano de ella – vaya nunca me imagine que tu lo fueras, siempre pensé que eras igual que tu… - se detuvo y la vio avergonzado. _Impertinente –_ perdón –

- igual que mi padre – termino ella – pues no. No me parezco a él –

- yo ya te había hablado mucho de ella, mi amor – intervino Lita – y puedo decir que la conoces perfectamente bien y por ningún lado se parece a su padre. Y eso es un alivio –

- oye… nosotros tampoco nos perecemos a nuestro padre – ¿intervino la alocada Mina, a esa chica no se le acaban las fuerzas? – ni siquiera Ante y Zaf, se le parecen… gracias al cielo –

- ¡Mina! - exclamaron todos los hermanos Blackmoon –

- ¿Qué? Si es la verdad, así que no moles… - de repente se quedo en silencio viendo muda hacia nuestra espalda. Los demás no le prestaron atención, pero a mi nunca se me escapa algo, así que voltee a ver y seguí su mirada. Y vaya sorpresa que me lleve estaba embelesada viendo a mi hermano Yaten, que se percato de la mirada y la vio con la peor cara que podría tener de arrogante, malhumorado, fastidiado y pedante. Se quedo en silencio, bajando la mirada –

- si tu eres esa maravillosa mujer de la que siempre me ha hablado Lita, definitivamente estaba equivocado contigo – aclaro – porque tengo que decirte, que solo pensaba en ti y en tus hermanos como los hijos de quien son – miro a todos y al parecer nadie se sorprendió de su franqueza – no estuve muy de acuerdo de que mi amigo se casara contigo, fue el principal opositor de esa locura… y de verdad lo siento – me vio a mi y luego a Serena –

- no te preocupes Andrew… no eres el primero del que recibo mal trato por culpa de mi padre – me vio con sus ojos tristes – así me ha pasado, así que no hay problema, lo importante es que a partir de hoy cambies mi imagen y la de mis hermanos. Te puedo asegurar que nadie tiene por sus venas los genes Blackmoon – sonrió y todos soltaron una risita. Menos yo que por una necesidad urgente necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. Pero quería hacer otra cosa por una personita que se había quedado en silencio y miraba cierto punto con demasiado interés -

- Mina – llame la atención de la interesada y de los demás - ¿quieres acompañarme? – le sonreí y ofrecí mi brazo. Ella se sorprendió, pero acepto – chicos sigan en lo suyo, en un momento volvemos. Y ustedes gracias por venir. Tarde pero llegaron – sonreí a Lita y Andrew, me fui viendo como Serena tenia fija su mirada en mi, con ¿celos?, esa sensación me hincho el pecho de una sensación que no supe describir – quiero presentarte a mi familia, ya que tu eres la única que falta – le dije a Mina, que me miraba sin entender – a tus hermanos ya se los he presentado, pero tu no estabas en ese momento –

- bueno esta bien – me sonrió y nos dirigimos donde estaba mi familia –

- familia – llame su atención y vi como Mina miraba a mi hermano y viceversa – quiero presentarle a la señorita Mina Blackmoon, otra de mis cuñadas – informe y sonreí. Y para mi sorpresa vi como Mina Y Ami se saludaban con un gran abrazo y hasta con lagrimas en los ojos –

- nunca me imagine que Serena estuviese tan cerca de ti y los tuyos – me dijo mi padre Mamuro al oído al ver como se saludaban –

- si, yo tampoco – sonreí – bueno Mina. Ellos son mi madre Kakyyu – la actitud de mi madre me estaba hartando y la actitud con Mina, no fue mejor – mi padre Taiki. Y mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten – los dos primeros la saludaron de manera muy educada y sonriente, ya que era amiga de la nuera favorita que ellos tenían. Pero Yaten – Yaten saluda… - lo rete –

- que tal – subió su mano como saludo – me voy a dormir, estoy arto de todo esto. Adiós familia – se encamino pero lo detuve del brazo me vio retadoramente – ¿Qué? –

- esa no es la manera de expresarse con una dama Yaten – dije susurrando pero claramente enojado –

- pues pórtate tu como un caballero, yo no tengo porque hacerlo – se soltó de mi agarre – además yo no veo ninguna dama, veo a una niñita – se fue dejándonos solos. Voltee a ver a Mina y vi que estaba con los ojos cristalizados. Aquí había algo mas y tengo que averiguarlo –

- lo siento Mina – le dije –

- hijo, ella y el resto de su familia se merecen ese trato. Si todos son iguales a tu esposa que se puede esperar de los demás – ese comentario nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta –

- si usted lo dice señora – la encaro mi cuñada. Y supe que nada bueno saldría de eso - mi familia se merece un trato especial, pero no por algo que haya hecho Serena. Ella es la mejor mujer, la mejor hermana y el mejor ser humano que existe en el mundo. Su hijo debería estar agradecido de tener la esposa que tiene – y sin decir mas se marcho. Y con eso explote –

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa madre? – la encare –

- a mi no me hables así jovencito – me regaño –

- te hablo como quiera señora – le dije – que esta sea la ultima vez que trates a mi esposa y su familia si ¿me entendiste? – la vi a los ojos y su reacción me dio a entender que yo no estaba jugando – que sea la ultima vez, a Serena la respetas – finalice y me marche directo donde mi esposa –

De lejos pude ver como salía por el balcón hacia el jardín y la seguí. Ella se detuvo mirando la luna y el cielo estrellado, era sin duda alguna una hermosa noche, pero eso no estaba teniendo mi atención. Serena, era mi principal interés, muy despacio me puse detrás de ella y al parecer no lo noto. Una vez allí quise ver lo que ella tanto me ocultaba. Gracias a que su hermoso cabello rubio estaba recogido, su espalda estaba a la vista y ya que estaba tan cerca y la luz de la luna estaba en todo su apogeo, pude notar algo que me hizo erizar la piel. La espalda de Serena, a simple vista estaba bien, no se notaba nada malo, pero aquel que la viera con interés y de cerca de daría cuenta que no estaba del todo bien. Su espalada de cerca mostraba ciertas marcas, que no sabia describir, eran ¿cicatrices? Mi corazón se detuvo en el acto y algo vino a mi mente "_según Tomoe, Sabio casi acaba a Serena a golpes…ella lo recibió de la mejor manera que pudo resaltar pero en un momento cuando él la abrazo de manera afectuosa Serena se quejó de dolor e intento disfrazar su dolor con algo que ni supo cómo inventar, cuando ella le dio la espalda Tomoe se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba muy manchada de sangre y supo que Sabio la había golpeado". _Lo que me había dicho Andrew de Serena, era verdad. Su espalda estaba totalmente cubierta de esas marcas, de esas cicatrices. Aunque estaban maquilladas se notaban, observando de cerca a Serena. Eran cicatrices y eso hizo que mi cuerpo explotara.

- ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas Serena? – pregunte bajito, pero suficiente para que Serena se asustara y retrocediera dándome la espalda –

- ¡Darién! – llevo su mano a su pecho – me asustaste, porque haces eso – me ignoro –

- contéstame Serena – me acerque a ella y ella retrocedió - ¿Quién lo hizo? –

- no se de que me hablas – nerviosa me contesto –

- déjame ver tu espalda y lo entenderás – le ordene tomándola del brazo y intentando darle la vuelta –

- a mi no me ordenas nada – forcejeamos – y suéltame, no tienes derecho a hablarme así. Suéltame –

- te dijo que la soltaras – esa maldita voz, ya me esta enloqueciendo y no lo mire. Ya que sabia quien era –

- vete Diamante, esto es entre mi esposa y yo – forcejee de nuevo con Serena viéndola a los ojos – muéstrame –

- ella no te mostrara nada – me empujo de una manera tan fuerte que fui a dar contra la pared casi perdiendo el equilibrio y perdiendo mi control – déjala en paz –

- mira maldito… - me le fui encima a golpearlo sin importar nada, pero Serena se interpuso en el camino - quítate –

- Darién por favor – me vio con lagrimas en sus ojos y eso fue suficiente para calmarme – perdona a mi hermano –

- Serena – le dijo enojado Diamante, pero Serena lo ignoro –

- no quiero que haya problemas esta noche, todo ha salido bien hoy, no lo arruinen por favor – la vi enojado – por favor – me suplico. Yo simplemente tome aire y me fui. Pero con algo claro en mi cabeza. Esta misma noche sabría la verdad de Serena –

Lo poco que quedaba de la noche la pase como un sonámbulo, hablando y hablando de cosas sin sentido y teniendo mi mirada fija en Serena. La cual en ocasiones también me veía. Al fin, la dichosa reunión había terminado y ya todos se había ido a sus casa, Serena había prácticamente huido del salón hacia su cuarto y solo quedábamos mi padre y yo en el estudio, tomando la ultima copa de whiskey.

- te felicito hijo – me dijo mi padre – lo hiciste muy bien –

- gracias padre – levante y me dirigí a la puerta – me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado. Que descanses –

- gracias hijo, lo mismo – me sonrió y pude ver un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Y eso pasaba cada vez que mi madre aparecía en su vida, junto a Taiki –

Mi idea no era precisamente irme a mi cuarto a dormir, mi intención clara era irme directo al cuarto de Serena a que me explicara ciertas cosas. Cuando llegue a su puerta y vi hacia los dos lados del pasillo, me di cuenta que estaba solo y entre a su cuarto. Una vez dentro lo vi en oscuridad salvo por la pequeña lámpara cerca de la cama, me quite el saco y la corbata del traje, solo quede con la camisa separando los botones. Cerré la puerta con llave y pude ver que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba prendida me acerque allí. Y ahí la vi, Serena ya estaba en pijama, era un sencillo camisón color azul claro, en seda que se le ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo y el mío reacciono de la manera menos deseada. Su cabello ya estaba suelto y ocultaba su espalda. Pude ver como empezó a peinarlo y a sujetarlo con una trenza. Fue allí que vi de nuevo su espalda y mi ira salió a relucir.

- ahora si me dirás que significan esas marcas – la asuste y me vio temerosa –

- ¡Darién! – dijo temblorosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de entrar a mi cuarto así, vete ahora mismo o gritare –

- grita – entre al baño y cerré la puerta - hazlo, así toda la familia sabrá que tienes en tu espalda –

- no tengo nada – aclaro nerviosa – no veo porque dice eso –

- no te hagas – me acerque y ella retrocedió hasta la pared que la detuvo – así hayas maquillado tu espalda se nota muy claro ciertas marcas – tome aire – date la vuelta – ordene de nuevo –

- tu no me ordenas nada, y no se porque dices tonterías, no tengo nada – me reto – debiste tomar demasiado para que veas cosas que no hayyyy – la tome entre mis brazos y la presione con mi cuerpo – suéltame Darién – su cuerpo empezó a temblar de una manera nada normal –

- ¿te pongo nerviosa? – le susurre cerca de sus labios, con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo conteniéndome –

- no seas idiota Darién – me dijo igual en un susurro y fue cuando me vio a los ojos y mi mente se bloqueo –

_FIN POV DARIEN _

En ese cuarto de baño se vía todo de manera no muy clara. Serena y Darién unidos en una brazo, y dando claras señales de no querer separarse.

- déjame ver tu espalda – dijo Darién como una orden pero en un susurro – ahora –

- no tengo porque obedecerte – forcejeo – así que suéltame…¿Qué haces? – Serena vio como Darién se acerco a la llave de la ducha y la abrió – pe…pero – no supo que decir y sin saber como paso... – _DARIEN, SUELTAME – _se puede decir que Serena grito, pero lo bastante bajo para que nadie la escuchara solo Darién, quien la tomo en brazos e ingreso con ella a la ducha – ni se te ocurra, oh por Dios – exclamo cuando ya los dos estaba dejado del agua empapándose. Mientras Darién cerraba las puertas de cristal de la bañera – ¿Darién? -

- me ensañaras por las buenas o por las malas tu espalda – le dio la vuelta y tomo la esponja de baño y empezó a bañar la espalda de una petrificada Serena – y con ese maquillaje, yo no veré nada –

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – señalo Serena con la voz entrecortada - ¿Por qué? –

- porque quiero la verdad Serena, y no descansare hasta saberla – termino el baño, vio como el maquillaje aplicado estaba yéndose por la tubería y la espalda de Serena quedaba limpia y mostrando la realidad de la que huía - ¿Qué es esto Serena? Dime – dijo impresionado –

- por varios años he recibido los castigos de mi padre – accedió Serena a contar. _"ya no vale la pena seguir mintiéndole" _pensó la rubia – los que eran para mi y… - se detuvo –

- ¿y? – dijo Darién estando detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros mientras seguían mojándose –

- y los castigos de mis hermanos – tomo aire – una vez cuando tenia 14 años, mi padre estaba golpeando de manera brutal a Mina… yo intervine y le pedí que no los golpeara que si quería golpear a alguien, fuera a mi –

- ¿Qué dices? – Darién la volteo y vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, por llorar – te ofreciste a recibir los golpes de tus hermanos – no lo creía - ¿Por qué? –

- Haruka estaba viajando por sus carreras, mi madre nos había abandonado – lloro y agacho su cabeza – quería protegerlos y no me importaron esos golpes – lo vio a los ojos – estas cicatrices son por los golpes de lo que yo quería protegerlos, no iba a permitir que les pasara eso, yo tenia que protegerlos –

- ¿y quien te protegía a ti? – exclamo furioso Darién golpeando la pared con un puño – dime ¿Quién? – Serena solo bajo su mirada. Darién en ese momento supo que la ultima barrera que lo unía a esa mujer se había desboronado. Todo lo que llevaba negando desde que la conoció se acabo. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer era la maravillosa persona que todos aquellos que la conocían le decían – Serena…oh Serena – la agarro en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras la rubia soltaba el llanto que llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando –

Darién con mucho cuidado se quito los zapatos y los arrojo fuera de la bañera. Tomo a Serena en sus brazos sin soltarla. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasaron debajo del agua, solo supieron que ese hecho los había unido para siempre. Darién cerró la llave y levanto el rostro de Serena con su mano. La vio a los ojos y supo que esa pequeña rubia le había robado el corazón, aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo antes, ahora si lo hacia. Serena se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se sonrojo, su corazón latía de manera rápida y no quería que Darién se diera cuenta, quiso separarse pero Darién no se lo permitió.

- Serena – Darién la llamo y ella lo vio de nuevo –

No pudo contestar nada ya que los labios de Darién se cerraron sobre los suyos, eso la sorprendió pero no pudo evitar corresponder, la estaba besando estando ellos solos, no estaban actuando, no había necesidad. Serena sentía que su mundo se estaba elevando a el mas grande sueño al ser besada por Darién de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo llevo sus manos al cabello de Darién y lo acaricio, generando que un pequeño gemido saliera de los labios del pelinegro; se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

- Darién yo… - no pudo terminar –

- shhhh – le pudo un dedo en sus labios – no digas nada por favor, princesa – esa palabra hizo que una sonrisa escapara de los labios de Serena – no digas nada, solo bésame, por favor mi amor –

Serena no necesito nada mas para corresponder al beso, ya que su corazón solo estaba latiendo de manera desesperada de pura felicidad, no se iba a detener, no sabia que podía estar pasándole a Darién, pero ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar a su lado así fuera solo una vez.

Darién se sentía perdido, esa sensación y sentimiento que sentía lo estaba volviendo loco. Su corazón estaba lleno de una sensación de paz y alegría que nunca había sentido, nunca. Ni siquiera con Setsuna. Y fue cuando supo que lo que él había pensado que sentía por su ex pareja, no era nada comparado con lo que esa pequeña rubia le hacia sentir. "_Esto es amor,_" pensaba el pelinegro, "_esta sensación de felicidad y dicha, nunca la había sentido"_. Sin pensar en lo que podría pasar mañana, se dejo llevar por el amor y la pasión que estaba a punto de explotar en su cuerpo.

Bajo su boca al cuello de Serena, besándola de manera tierna, pausada y llena de calma, pero con toda la pasión que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, sus manos cobraron vida propia y por primera vez desde que empezó a sentir eso por Serena. Se le permitió acariciar su cuerpo a su gusto. Sus brazos, su espalda, acariciando cada cicatriz con su dedo índice. Su cintura, y por ultimo sus piernas y glúteos. Eso arranco un gemido entrecortado de la boca de Serena y se separaron.

- Serena…yo – Darién no podía decir nada, su mente estaba nublada –

- quiero que me ames Darién – lo dijo muy segura – por favor –

Darién no necesito mas, la abrazo y volvió a besar de manera mas apasionada, recibiendo como respuestas la misma pasión y la misma entrega. Tomando a Serena de las piernas la alzo entre sus brazos, la rubia aunque perdida y muy nerviosa, entendió lo que él le pidió, envolvió a Darién con sus piernas en la cintura de esté y con mucho cuidado, Darién empezó a salir del baño.

Una vez en la habitación, dejo a Serena cerca de la cama y la vio a los ojos, que estaban mas claros que lo que el recordaba, la vio queriendo encontrar alguna señal de duda, pero no encontró nada. Solo deseo y para su sorpresa y alegría: amor. Y supo que ella quería lo mismo que el anhelaba. Con mucho cuidado empezó a desabotonar su camisa, pero Serena lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas.

- déjame a mi – le dijo totalmente sonrojada, y con sus manos temblando. Darién supo que no era por estar totalmente empapada, era por nervios y eso le dio una lejana idea que lo asusto, pero al mismo tiempo le encanto – quiero hacerlo – empezó con el primer botón, y el simplemente se lo permitió con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que Serena nunca había visto en él. Amor, y ternura era lo que le daba Darién con esa sonrisa y eso la enamoro aun mas –

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno amiguitos, aquí estoy de nuevo ¿Qué tal, les gusto? Espero que si. **_

_**Y también esperen el próximo capitulo que será mucho mejor, gracias por leer mi historia, les mando un beso… creo que ya es hora que estos dos tercos empiecen a disfrutar su amor, ¿ustedes no piensan lo mismo?**_


End file.
